Lack of Resistance
by DeAbstract
Summary: Sasuke helped her dry the dishes as she washed. Her large, lilac-colored eyes caught his and her lips formed a confused, plump line. They were still uncomfortable around each other; yet this was the most civil Sasuke had been to a stranger in a long time. "Are you dating Naruto?" It's complicated. PostWar! Sasuhina (we back bitch)
1. Surgery

**Haha. Okay. Masashi Kishimoto whatever the living fuck your name is. I know you've been working on Naruto for waaayyy too fucking long. The ending of the manga makes no sense. Sasuke tries to kill Sakura twice but they "end up together".**

 **I'm going to make Sasuke getting with Hinata sound more realistic right fucking now, twat.**

 **Enjoy, my equally as angry cohorts. I think we all knew Naruto was on a downward slope. (I dropped the show/manga for a good 3 years and picked it up just for seeing Sasuke and Sakura together like I felt like...It's just disgusting.)**

 **Sorry for the rant.**

 **I'm not even that great or passionate at/about writing.**

 **Enjoy the good shit.**

* * *

The nervous giggles that proceeded to continuously filter through Sakura's chattering teeth spread a certain sort of happiness over the Hyuuga. The excitement grew from the way that Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the wide road and it's length; the way that she jumped on the balls of her feet as if gravity had no impact on her at that moment.

"He's back sooner than I thought he'd be," Sakura breathed, turning her head downward in thought.

"Would you like me to see how close he his to arriving?"

Her charming smile waved off Hinata's suggestion. "Don't worry about it. Save your Byakugan..."

Her sentence was interrupted by a tall figure arriving at a languid pace. With long dark hair that covered half his face and a cloak that went down to his ankles, he still managed to impress.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hollered, waving so energetically it seemed as if her arm would snap.

It was subtle but the Uchiha had quickened his pace and was standing before the two women, Sakura specifically, before the bubble-gum haired girl could utter his name again.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured glancing up at him before taking a tentative step closer to him. He gave her a small smile, and a blush rose to her cheeks. His hand rose from behind his cloak, and he quickly poked her in the middle of her forehead. She recoiled and blushed harder, placing a hand over her forehead.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata said respectfully, taking a deep bow.

Sasuke regarded her with the same amount of respect and also bowed. "Hyuuga-san."

"How was your trip?" Sakura asked, her nervousness noticeable. It only intensified as he rose from his deep bow to make eye-contact with her. "Di-uh...did you want to grab a bite to eat?

"I actually wanted to talk to Naruto," Sasuke responded while staring straight ahead toward the Hokage's office. At Sakura's disappointed sigh, Sasuke lowered his tired eyes to her unhappy ones. "Maybe later, Sakura. Thank you."

Sakura smiled wide and rocked on her feet. "Well, I have a class to teach at the Academy in a couple minutes. I'm glad you're home, Sasuke-kun. I'll see you later at the Hospital, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke grunted and Hinata nodded in response, resulting in the strong-armed kunoichi to run off toward her destination.

"Well," Hinata started calmly before turning to Sasuke with a nervous twitch. "You're visiting to receive um...the prosthetic arm, correct?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with a firm nod.

"I'm in charge of attaching it," Hinata said with a small smile. "Tsunade-sama took me under her wing, and I'm fully confident in the surgery going well."

"You have an advanced understanding of the pathways and workings of chakra, Hyuuga-san. I had guessed you'd be the one leading the surgery."

"It is a complex ordeal," Hinata wrung her fingers. "Naruto-kun is waiting for you in his office, so I think it'd be better...to visit him first."

The Uchiha heir couldn't help but want to laugh at the incredibly soft demeanor that the violet-haired woman held. She attempted a professional interaction, yet her pauses in conversation were just more evidence of her trying to cover up a nervous stuttering habit. The way she wrung her fingers made Sasuke nervous as well, as it seemed she wanted to snap a couple of digits from anxiety. The way she looked up at him was also quite laughable. He towered over the shinobi and even as she wasn't the shortest of women, the way her huge eyes peered into his pitch-black ones only to dart away made him seem like a giant in both their perspectives.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Sasuke questioned, an amused tone in his voice, and a content gleam in his eyes.

"Ah," Hinata blanched. "Well, I-"

"Don't lie," Sasuke said quickly, recognizing conflict on her face.

"Absolutely terrified."

* * *

"I'm surprised, it's only been a couple months!"

"It's all I needed," Sasuke responded simply, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Well how was the desert?" Naruto said this jokingly, yet was also genuinely curious. "You always were a living off the land sort."

Sasuke rubbed the area in which his arm was missing from underneath his cloak, which went unnoticed to all others. "It was fine."

Naruto fingered through several loose sheets of paper before flexing his arm at Sasuke. "Pretty impressive huh? I feel normal!"

"You retained the ability to use all your previous jutsus?" Sasuke asked curiously, desire sparking in his dark eyes.

"Of course, idiot," Naruto exclaimed, a teasing grin lacing his lips. "The old lady knows what she's doing when it comes to this kind of stuff."

Sasuke contemplated all this; his eyes stared with intensity at Naruto's fully functioning arm. "Is the Uchiha compound still maintained."

Naruto nodded knowingly, "I had it renovated. I hear it's gorgeous now. The construction workers and clean up crew did a good job taking care of the neglect."

"Thank you," Sasuke said quietly, running his hand through his long messy hair. His eyes were dead and tired, and he sorely missed his arm. "I'd like to get the surgery done as possible."

Hinata, who was standing silently in the corner of the office lost in her own thoughts snapped to attention when she heard the mention of surgery. Naruto made eye contact with his romantic interest, and Hinata nodded in affirmation that she was fully capable of proceeding with the surgery at that time.

"Well alright Sasuke, follow Hinata-chan to the hospital and you can start the surgery."

"I want the surgery to take place in the Uchiha compound."

"What the-" Naruto groaned and mouthed an apology to Hinata, who waved it off with a hand gesture. "Fine, but you have to help Hinata-chan set up everything. You're lucky the surgery doesn't take much equipment."

The spiky haired male grunted and rose to his feet. Hinata held the door open for Sasuke to walk through and shot Naruto a shy smile. Naruto smiled back bemusedly and blushed.

"Welcome home Sasuke! Come back and show me your arm when you're feeling better!"

"Hn."

The door shut softly behind the indigo-haired beauty and the tired-eyed, handsome man.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes took in every inch of the Uchiha compound, wondering how they managed to restore everything to the days of its prime. Hinata walked in front of Sasuke, and also took in the status of the compound. Her eyes were aglow with the beauty of it all and she had her hands curled into her chest in delight. She turned her head back to gaze at the Uchiha, to capture his facial expression. As they had stopped in front of the main house, his eyes were surveying the cherry blossom trees that were sprinkling their blossoms over the two. Feeling her eyes on him, he quickly looked at her and smirked at her inquisitive expression.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Hinata asked, a expecting smile gracing her lips.

"It's as I remember it."

"I'm glad," Hinata said quietly while fingering the hem of her shirt. "We worked hard on restoring it."

"Oh," Sasuke commented, taking a moment to think.

Hinata smiled nervously up at the tall Uchiha. "I was in charge of the garden and Sakura-chan handled the interior."

"You seem proud of yourself."

"W-well," Hinata laughed anxiously. "I worked hard on this."

"You did a fine job," Sasuke complimented with a nod and a small smile. He stepped around Hinata and opened the door, motioning for her to enter first. As she scampered by him apprehensively he let out a tired laugh. "I have no intention of killing you. Ever."

"I...I know that," Hinata murmured as she led Sasuke to the stairs. "I'll run you a bath."

As she disappeared quickly in route to the bathroom, Sasuke followed slowly. His mismatched eyes took everything in the house to memory. There was too much furniture, and he felt closed in. Vague memories of visiting the Haruno household came back to him. Sakura had a cluttered home and the nervous blush she held while excusing her messy room as he and Naruto had to step over an impossible amount of pillows and chairs came to mind.

The slight thumping of sock covered feet took him out of his mind. He'd been waiting at the top of the stairs, and Hinata tilted her head politely. "Uchiha-san, the bath is ready for you."

With a tired sigh, Sasuke nodded his thanks and took a hesitant step forward. Weird emotions filled his chest as he realized that this indeed was the Uchiha compound but a completely different architectural set up. He wasn't paying attention to where the bathroom was. He felt lost in what was supposed to be his childhood home.

With Hinata's eyes catching even the smallest of hesitations, she stepped forward toward Sasuke. As she was about to ask if he needed assistance she saw red flicker in his eyes. While his mind was lost in his thoughts, his eyes had traced her path. She smiled and chided herself mentally for doubting him over something simple.

"Would you care for some assistance?" She asked quietly.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to be mildly surprised. "No."

Bowing respectfully, Hinata gathered the medical supplies and slid open a door that led to a second living area. The main Uchiha house was indeed on the large side. "I'll—I'll be here when you're ready."

Sasuke turned to the bathroom, entered, undressed, and sat in the bath; rubbing the area in which his arm was missing. He felt tired, exhausted even, and he couldn't wait to take a break and simply do nothing. He leaned back in the bath and observed the bathroom. So far, it was his favorite room in the whole house. A single, wide porcelain bathtub with a shattered stone sink attached to the wall and a simple toilet. It fit his needs, and he was a simple man.

A grimace took to his face as the grime seemed to melt off of him in the hot tub water. In rings of sand and dirt and some odd green color, Sasuke felt gross sitting in tainted bath water. He leaned over and pulled the drain, ridding the disgusting water from the tub. As fresh hot water ran, his eyelids felt incredibly heavy. While shampooing his hair with some generic odorless shampoo, he ran over everything he had to deal with now that he was going to reside back in the village that he had once hated.

A blond boy with cerulean eyes popped to mind first. His best friend, loud and abrasive, was what held a candle to the darkness that had consumed him. In a way, they owed each other their lives. Perhaps he'd treat Naruto to some ramen once they had some spare time.

Sakura on the other hand caused nervous curls of heat to roll around in his stomach. For some reason, before he left to explore, he had poked Sakura in her forehead. As it was simple gesture to show that Sasuke indeed still felt a sisterly bond from her, that same simple gesture seemed to have sealed his fate in her eyes. Sakura had waited for him at the main gates like a lover waits for their other half. The blush that engulfed her cheeks made this evident and Sasuke shuddered at the idea that he was now probably expected to pursue her in courtship.

Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't mind pursuing Sakura Haruno.

That wasn't the case at all.

He just really didn't want to think about being romantically invested in _any_ one. What he wanted was a _break_.

Once he was done purging himself of the filth that clung to his body, he drained the tub and was grateful that Hinata had enough common sense to leave a change of clothing for him. White sweats, a navy shirt, and a pair of boxers. As he observed himself in the mirror once dressed he couldn't help but smirk at how defeated he looked. His eyes had massive dark circles, like he had been chugging coffee since he came out of the womb. His hair was long and covered half his face, covering his mismatched eyes. He really didn't mind the length of his hair, as it reminded him of his late brother. He tied the white headband once more around his hair to keep it from flying all over the place once he left the building. Sasuke's face was more slender and defined than before, most likely due to his intense fasting in the desert where he saw many a odd thing from hunger hallucinations.

Oh what he would pay for a good meal and sleep.

Departing the bathroom, Sasuke slid open the door to the second living area that Hinata was waiting in. He found her with her medical supplies strewn about the spotless wooden floor. Her long indigo hair was drawn up into an incredibly messy bun, and stray hairs tickled her face as she turned her head to acknowledge him.

She was kneeling on the floor by the kotatsu, her long jacket folded beside her, and slender defined arms left out in the open. "Um...was your bath okay?"

"It was fine," Sasuke mumbled, feeling a bit light headed. "Where do you want me to be?"

"Well you seem tired," Hinata started pensively, earning her an annoyed sigh from Sasuke. "S-so just lay under the kotatsu. I'll be putting you to sleep anyway so might as well uhm...stay warm."

His prayers had been answered. Rest!

Sasuke sat down quickly beside the Hyuuga at the kotatsu, and her eyes immediately went to study his arm.

"It's rude to stare at crippled people," Sasuke mused softly.

"Oh," Hinata took advantage of his laid back attitude and smiled sweetly. "You have so much strength regardless...Uchiha-san. I would never use the term crippled, t-to describe you."

Sasuke smirked at this and turned his head in the opposite direction to stare at the blank wall. He could tell Sakura had lost steam in decorating once she hit the upstairs as it was an entirely empty room save a kotatsu with a fluffy blue blanket. Tucking his legs under the kotatsu, Sasuke wondered when was the last time he had the opportunity to just sit and marinate in the warmth of such a luxury. Sleep was calling to him like the maiden of death.

"It's getting chilly lately...a kotatsu is so pleasant around this time."

"Hn."

"Ah—Uchiha-san I'm going to put you under now, please face me," Sasuke felt her shift around by his head yet he was already feeling groggy and a bit paralyzed.

Groggily turning his head, Hinata smiled understandingly at him and leaned in close. Sasuke immediately recoiled and sat up, now wide awake.

"What are you doing!" He demanded, his face was composed with a slightly raised eyebrow revealing his disgust.

"J-j-just putting a genjutsu on you!"

"And what sort of method is that?"

Hinata flushed in embarrassment and played with her bangs. "I didn't mean to make it seem like a-anything uncouth..."

Sasuke snorted at her implication and decided that he was simply on edge from a lack of sleep, starvation, and possibly slight depression. This feeble princess wouldn't be so ballsy to try _anything_ remotely 'uncouth' with him.

With a barely audible grumble,"Don't worry about it."

He laid back down and tilted his head in Hinata's direction. Putting a couple of strands of hair behind her ear, Hinata leaned over and shortened the distance between the two of them. She placed her hand beside his right ear for better support and fidgeted nervously at the amused smirk that greeted her.

Sasuke always found the Byakugan interesting, but Hinata's normal eyes fascinated him more. With a slight shade of lavender and long lashes that dusted her cheeks with each blink, Sasuke couldn't help but acknowledge her traditional beauty. He smirked at her. The blush that rose to her cheeks made Sasuke want to laugh, but damn did the boy want sleep. The way her gorgeous eyes narrowed in focus told Sasuke that she was no longer in the mood for messing around. His eyes twitched to view her plump limps for a millisecond before he went out cold.

* * *

Now, Sasuke Uchiha is a deep sleeper. Always has been. He wakes up only when he wants to wake up. Or when something smells good. This time, it was the latter. His nose twitched, detecting the smell of something undeniably yummy. Cooked rice.

Sasuke was a simple man who could now enjoy simple pleasures.

Rising up to a sitting position, Sasuke ran his right hand through his hair and shook it out. He felt well rested and as he looked outside the window he could see that it was very dark outside. Probably around 10 or so. Without thinking, his left hand moved to run through his hair as well. He couldn't help the genuine smile that filled his face as he flexed his arm and surged his chakra through it. She had done a perfect job. There was no evidence of any mishaps and there was nothing by a dull ache in the area where it was attached. However after further inspection, he found that he could only flex his arm a bit before it felt like the muscles were screaming.

He rose from the toasty warm kotatsu and felt happier than he had been in a long time. He left the second living area and headed for the stairs, fully expecting to see his master surgeon in the kitchen, and wasn't surprised at what he saw. Her hair was down and the ends curled a bit in different directions. She was assembling a platter with the utmost care and upon feeling eyes staring at her, looked up at Sasuke with a relieved smile.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-san."

"Afternoon," He said politely, staying a respectful distance away from her even though he wanted to see if she made food for two. "My arm feels great. You have my thanks."

"Thank goodness," Hinata breathed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Upon realizing that she displayed her massive relief, she blushed in utter embarrassment. "Not that I doubted anything! It's—it's just that you have so _much_ chakra, it was a bit of a process connecting the pathways."

Sasuke smirked and shifted his weight onto one leg, having no more words to input into the conversation.

After a moment of silence with only the clinking of Hinata's chopsticks hitting the bowl as she arranged two platters, she looked up at Sasuke once more and with a hesitant smile, bowed before approaching him. "I made a kaisendon donburi bowl for you...hopefully you like it."

The fancy arrangement of fish on top didn't impress him nearly as much as the supple rice that lay underneath it.

As Hinata set the table that sat apart from the kitchen, Sasuke took a seat and closed his eyes in peaceful meditation. Hinata set his platter down in front of him and sat across from the meditating man. Or was he praying?

"Thank you for the meal," Sasuke said as he picked up his chopsticks to commence his meal. His eyes wandered to her bowl and he noticed a vast difference in color. While he had an array of colors of fish, her bowl was mostly brown. "Are you not a fan of fish?"

Hinata giggled at his alertness and nodded simply with a sigh. "Not a fan at all."

Her laugh was pleasant and natural, not restrained and high-pitched. He commended her for it. Mentally. As he mixed his rice and raw fish around, she spoke up.

"I didn't want to intrude upon your kitchen, Uchiha-san," She rubbed her eyes. "I hope you'll forgive me."

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke responded, and a teasing smirk appeared on his face. "If you were a bad cook, then that would be a very different story."

Hinata laughed and chewed her food a bit. "Your arm should heal fine on it's own...just mild discomfort. If you ever feel blocked in any way, uhm...just find me and I'll unblock your pathways."

"Ah."

* * *

They finished their meal in peace and Sasuke took several opportunities to observe the girl and remember all he could about her. There wasn't much. What he noted about her now though humbled him. He knew she was not good at fighting back before he left the village, so he couldn't guess how she'd fair in battle now. Being the pessimist that he is, he'd guess: Not very well.

She was talented in medicine, cooking, and being pleasant company. Some people had no knowledge of how to be pleasant company.

He could stand her.

But how could she stand Naruto? He'd noticed the atmosphere between the two of them, oddly refrained and held back. He felt they weren't even a couple yet.

Sasuke helped her dry the dishes as she washed. Her large, lilac-colored eyes caught his and her lips formed a confused, plump line. They were still uncomfortable around each other; yet this was the most civil Sasuke had been to a stranger in a long time. "Are you dating Naruto?"

By the rise of Hinata's eyebrows, and the suppressed squeal he heard from her throat he gathered a response. It's complicated.

* * *

 **Well usually I write like 10,000 words per chapter. This was only like 3,500. I'll write more provided I have motivation, and if people enjoy this. I hope it's somewhat realistic. It's really hard to recover from that shitfest that was the last chapter of Naruto.**


	2. Pork Belly

**I received the most brilliant flame review stating that I know absolutely nothing of how the characters actually work. The mere notion that Hinata would bow in saying hello to Sasuke is just ridiculous** _._ **Because y'know, in formal settings in japan no one bows. Especially to equally as respected nobles.**

 **This literature connoisseur said they couldn't read past that part because, well, who knows. Hinata wouldn't bow, not in _her/his_ fanfiction. Because this fanfiction is their's obviously. **

**Ah, but my estranged lover leaves another review a mere 5 minutes late (Of course you kept reading sweetheart) saying that Hinata's girlfriends would never call her "Hinata-chan". But I probably wouldn't care because I'm not looking to improve my writing.**

 **What a _ballsy /guest/_ flame review.**

 **I got a good chuckle out of it because this person seemed genuinely offended by my rant.**

 **Honey, I'm deeply sorry that you think Masashi Kishimototomodachi is a good writer at this point and that the ending of Naruto was good. I don't know what english class you're taking, but I highly recommend reading _actual literature_. I'm assuming you think Naruto is good because of how my rant impacted you so.**

 **I'm sure you're a beautiful person, well you will be one day. Maybe when mum thinks you can handle something like Hamlet.**

 **As for everyone else~~~~ Thank you, thank you for the support. Thank you for being sane and normal people. I don't write this for praise, I'm writing this to give back to a community I so deeply love. The Sasuhina fandom.**

 **Enjoy the good shit.**

* * *

Hinata arranged all the medical equipment that she'd brought back into the cases that they belonged in. Her eyes were tired from maintaining a genjutsu for a long period of time. The lavender-eyed woman's fingers felt oddly dull and worn out as well. The surgery was advanced and she had done it perfectly. Pride swelled in her bosom and as she gazed up from her busy hands, she couldn't help but admire her handiwork. Sasuke sat across from her, helping her arrange the hospital's equipment back into the luggage. He worked fast and efficiently, and by the strength of his chakra, she could sense that he was in a particularly satisfied mood.

"...Are you happy to be back in the village?" Hinata asked in an attempt to start conversation.

Sasuke's eyes flickered up at her and she noted that the dark circles that surrounded his eyes were no longer present. "Not exactly."

"Oh?"

"Hn."

By the course of their conversation, Hinata felt as if she were talking to her cousin. His short responses that revealed so much left Hinata feeling melancholy. A bittersweet smile trembled on her lips as she pressed herself mentally to not let a single tear rise. Lately, everything reminded her of Neji.

"We renovated the Uchiha compound in hopes that you'd be staying this time..." Hinata slid her jacket on but left it unzipped. "Are you?"

"That's the plan," Sasuke responded smoothly, sounding as if it were some sort of chore. "You never answered my question."

Hinata knew that Sasuke had a vague idea of what her answer was, but now it seemed that he wanted to hear it out loud. "No, Naruto-kun and I are not dating."

"Ah," Sasuke dropped the topic immediately. "How did Naruto become Hokage so quickly?"

"That," Hinata started with a warm smile as she filed away scalpels into their indented grooves. "is a bit complicated. He's taking over slowly, but he's still in training under Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei."

"And Sakura is a teacher at the Academy?"

"No—uh," Hinata blinked hard and sat back, causing Sasuke to immediately snap his eyes toward her. "She's...starting a new program until we get official teachers."

By the look of confusion lingering in Sasuke's eyes, Hinata decided to explain.

"She's getting a medical-nin program started," the pale-skinned beauty uttered. "So instead of being a combat oriented program, should a student decide they...want to heal their teammates primarily, they'll have the option of doing so much earlier."

Sasuke grunted his understanding and rose to his feet whilst gathering a couple of duffle bags in his arms. "That's smart."

Hinata nodded in excitement and then began to wring the hem of her jacket. "Tenten-chan owns a weapon shop too now. Business is slow...due to the peace...and there's not that many new students enrolling in the academy."

There was a large lack of care evident in his eyes. Sasuke remained silent and studied Hinata warily. "And you?"

"Me?"

From Sasuke's lack of confirmation, Hinata bit the inside of her cheek and folded her hands in her lap. In her current position, she had to crane her head up uncomfortably to make eye-contact with him. "I'm helping restore the village."

"And afterward?"

Hinata thought of her clan, of how Hanabi was the true heir. She fully supported her sister in the matter and would dread being in charge of such a powerful clan. All the responsibility that her younger sister faced made cold chills run down Hinata's spine. She wouldn't wish that position on her worst enemy. For right now, Hinata felt speechless. What she was going to do with her future didn't come to mind that easily.

"I'm not sure..."

Sasuke's eyes flickered from hers to the bags in his hands. "Medicine is a sport for you?"

Hinata felt her face heat up and an uncomfortable tension in her abdomen. She felt as if he were taunting her, yet she wasn't mad. Sure, she had learned the basics but quite frankly she was leaping from interest to interest. If she could help someone in that moment she'd take the opportunity but other than that she was sort of meandering. "I'm not so talented to pursue...med-medicine as a career."

"I'd beg to differ," Sasuke scoffed, utterly annoyed. Hinata felt like going home. "Are you fishing for compliments?"

 _No, No!_

"That isn't my intention, Uchiha-san," Hinata responded calmly, rising up from her previous position. His height was daunting to her, and she still had to gaze upward. "Thank you for thinking other—otherwise."

Hinata had mostly outgrown her stuttering habit, but this man was purely unconventional. He was dangerous, blunt, and attractive. She was out of her element entirely. Mentally, Hinata willed herself to stand strong and kick her stuttering out the door.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke dropped the honorific. "Stay safe on your way home."

Well now he was kicking her out she supposed. Not too sad about it, more on the happy side of things, Hinata nodded and climbed down the main stairs with Sasuke not too far behind. She could feel his eyes wander to her every once in a while but they tended to observe other things. As they finally neared the door, Sasuke handed her her luggage and held the door open for her. "I'll let you know if something is off with my arm."

"Please," Hinata said gratefully, as she was still concerned for the intimidating Uchiha's welfare. "I stay at the Hyuuga compound currently, so...I'll let the guards know that you have a chance of dropping by sometime. They should I mean shouldn't give you much trouble."

Sasuke raised an inquisitive eyebrow, as he was still guarded. Hinata noticed this and blanched at her improper sentence. "I—I, they _shouldn't_ give you trouble, Uchiha-san."

"Yeah I got it, Hyuuga."

* * *

Now, Naruto was everything she had ever wanted in a romantic interest. He was manly, handsome, courageous, and friendly. She'd spent years preoccupied over his well being. The days she spent daydreaming of him kissing her softly and with such tenderness tormented her. She had worked so hard to have him. She loved him, she truly did.

"Ne, Hinata-chan where do you want to eat tonight?"

He dove in for a kiss and stole one right off of her opening lips. He flushed in happiness while she merely smiled softly at him.

Well she thought she loved him.

"Anywhere you want to eat, Naruto-kun."

"Well," Naruto ran his right hand through his short, spiky hair. "I dunno Hinata-chan. I'm kind of tired of ramen. Whoa that sounded nuts I take that back. Some barbecue does sound good today though!"

"Alright, I'm fine with that."

Just yesterday she had formally met and operated on the man that saved her father. While the tired-eyed, handsome man had slept, she made a priority to thank him for saving her father when he was injured by Toneri's puppets. As well as Sasuke destroying the meteorite that was sure to destroy Konoha entirely.

"You wanted that idiot Sasuke to join us right?"

"Yeah," Hinata confirmed, and continued once she saw Naruto's disappointed pout. "I-I mean I wanted all of rookie nine to come too, Naruto-kun!"

"Ha," Naruto scratched his nose with the back of his finger playfully and smiled wide. "That sounds better! Maybe a little bit of sake will lift that depressing jerk's spirit."

The cackle that spewed out of Naruto made Hinata laugh as well. "Maybe."

"Well I'll round up everyone then, Hinata-chan. Save us the good booths, okay! Oh and tell that cheapskate Shimittare that he better not skip out on the good sake!"

Hinata nodded with an amused grin on her face. She was sure she looked goofy so she covered her mouth unconsciously.

* * *

Being the bleeding heart that she was, Hinata aided Shimittare in setting up the tables for the celebration. Naruto had called the restaurant a little bit after they were half-way through setting up the tables. "Ne, Shimittare you cheap ass man! Rookie nine is going to give your place a lot of business at five today so get the place ready. And I swear if you give us the cheap sake again, I'm going to let Lee drink. You know how crazy that man gets when it comes to liquor."

The middle-aged man grumbled his distaste for the whole situation as he threw cups of sake down onto every table.

"Rookie nine is a pretty big group in'nit?" Shimittare asked as he grit a toothpick in his front teeth. "I know I have the best sake in this whole dump but I didn't know you guys were going to be taking advantage of my reserves this often."

"I apologize," Hinata said humbly, offering her most charming smile.

At this the man smiled, humbled himself. The girl had class. "I know you're not the ring leader of this. It's our future Hokage who's running me broke! Eh, but good kid regardless. That Lee pansy on the other hand is the softest flower I've ever seen! Pause. The boy can't hold a damn drop of liquor, always asking for water with some lemon in it, I never even heard of a lemon until he came here."

As the man rambled on and on and Hinata attempted to listen, her patient walked in.

"You're early, Uchiha-san," Hinata said slowly, feeling a bit awkward. As usual.

He donned black sweats and a white shirt with a open crown collar that came up to his chin. His eyes looked noticeably well rested, even though the mentally exhausted dullness still lingered in his dusky eyes. His hair was clean and shiny, and curled up a bit in the back. His eyes found hers immediately and he nodded his respects.

"Would you," Hinata waved quickly at the assortment of drinks, not being able to find the words suddenly. "A drink?"

"Afterward," Sasuke said after a moment of pondering; his lips curled up in a smile that just said, _duh_.

"Isn't it typical Leaf Village manners to drink after a meal is completed?"

Now, Hinata was not one to be patronized on her manners. "I hardly thought most people followed those mannerisms still, Uchiha-san?"

She was excellent at deflecting scolding at this point. Her father had gave her excellent practice over the years.

"Hn," Sasuke's smile grew a bit before falling completely. "I guess I'm just old-fashioned."

Sasuke took a seat at one booth and clenched his fist to flex his forearm. Hinata watched him curiously and paused momentarily to ask Shimittare if he needed help preparing the raw meat. Shimittare shrugged and said he knew nothing about seasoning the meat, that his wife had ran out on some errand, and that he had had it already sliced up.

"If you want to go ahead and flavor them up for your friends, sweetheart, go ahead!" The wrinkly eyed booze master went into the back and came out carrying a tray that held a wide variety of raw meat and fish.

The transferring of the huge pounds of meat into Hinata's hands made her falter. She took a few clumsy steps backward and just as she was about to steady herself, she felt two hands in the middle of her back press against her.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san!" Hinata said, a bit startled.

"Un," Sasuke sounded, taking the tray from Hinata's hands and placing it in the booth he was sitting at.

Hinata took this opportunity to sit across from him and kill two birds with one stone. "How is...everything?"

"Alright," the handsome man said dismissively, leaning back in the booth.

"Good," Hinata mustered, not finding anything better to say. "Well, I actually wanted to thank you for saving my father when he was injured; saving Konoha from being destroyed while Naruto and I were away as well."

Yes! No stuttering!

"Hyuuga Hiashi," Sasuke mulled over quietly, watching as Hinata salted and peppered the meat strips then dunked each strip carefully into a bowl of soy sauce. "Is that why you were in charge of attaching my arm?"

Large, moon shaped eyes regarded the man sitting across from her with a dumbfounded smile. That was some conversation leap. "No one put me up to it, if that's what you mean, Uchiha-san."

He smirked, and revealed to her what made him so charming to most girls in their village when he was young. "Hyuuga, your family loves to repay debts. Or you mean to tell me you're secretly in love with me, and that's why you wanted to help me?"

Hinata blushed and felt frozen even though an embarrassed heat flooded her face and made her feel as if she was utterly exposed. This guy _was_ ballsy. "What?"

"I'm joking," Sasuke said with a shake of his head, having had his fill of messing around. He went back to feeling tired.

"Well," Hinata's eyes scanned the restaurant and deeming it empty enough, looked around for the clock. It was 4:36. "I don't think there will be any harm in taking our first pick..."

Sasuke was amused and held a teasing tone once more. "Really, Hyuuga?"

"Oh," Hinata laughed lightly at seeing how she mildly surprised him. She enjoyed seeing his entertained grin. "Mm! What are your favorite parts, Uchiha-san?"

"I don't really..." He started before the words died in his mouth. From the way he was unsure of how to respond, Hinata gathered that he didn't remember the faintest thing about having a barbecue.

"Loin is popular...eh, the fish...pork belly as well..."

"Hn," Sasuke rumbled from the back of his throat as he surveyed the huge mounds of meat in front of him.

Deciding that she was making it harder on him to actually choose just _one_ , the plump-lipped princess decided that she'd just give him all the choices. Without asking she began to take the fattiest, juiciest bits of meat from each pile and place them onto a separate plate. With no objection coming from Sasuke, she knew that she had chosen the right thing. Rising from her seat, she began to pick up the tray and carry it over to the mahogany bar, letting Shimittare know that he could distribute the rest to the other tables. In return, she received a heavy, old-fashioned grill for their table.

Hinata set down the grill in front of Sasuke and as she was about to turn away to not impose on him; to leave him to his meal in peace, she caught his eye.

"Do you need help?" She inquired quietly, slightly hoping he didn't hear, in fear of offending him.

"Well I can't light the wood underneath it," Sasuke stressed, finding the barbecue more of a hassle than anything. The look of annoyance in his eyes told her as much.

"That's not normal," Hinata stated, suddenly serious. She quickly sat down across from him and snatched his outstretched arm. He tensed at the contact for a moment. She could feel his eyes study her harshly yet she ignored it. Her hands ran up his arm, and felt the natural muscles that his body had grown into the arm. It was weird stuff. She didn't have a need for her Byakugan as she spent literally hours arranging his chakra network. Running her hand down his firm forearm in a straight line, she pressed her slender finger in in certain points before popping her finger up. Sasuke clicked his tongue in surprise. "Only four more..."

When Hinata had finished, Sasuke clenched his fist hard and rolled his wrist. "It feels normal now."

"Thank goodness."

"I actually have some more chakra knots in my back, I think," Sasuke started as he touched his fingertips to the wood under the grill and started a blaze. "When are you free?"

* * *

"Naruto-kun, you're drunk," Hinata sighed, she hated over the top drinking.

"No, no, no," Naruto said firmly, as he placed his elbows on the table and furrowed his eyebrows. "You're avoiding the question."

Quite contrary to popular belief, Naruto was a _serious_ drunk. No, not the one where he gets drunk all the time. He's the drunk that will talk serious economics and politics and make a scary amount of sense.

Sasuke was watching all of this with one leg crossed over the other, his ankle resting over his knee, and his arms stretching out over the top rim of the booth. Naruto sat next to him with Sakura and Hinata sitting across from the two. Hinata was sober, she had to walk Naruto home. Sasuke had drank a bit and was intensely listening and commenting on some of the stuff that Naruto had to say. Sakura was plastered but managed to compose herself by eating obscene amounts of meat all while yelling across the restaurant at Ino who was frying ludicrous pounds of shrimp and pork belly.

The restaurant was a loud mess, and the villagers who were curious of the ruckus and decided to stop by for conversation only added to the roar of laughter and yelling. "Naruto-kun, can you repeat your question?"

Serious Naruto seemed to whisper his question once more.

Hinata gazed with slight frustration toward Sasuke, who sat a bit closer to her. Sasuke unfolded his legs and leaned forward, their eyes peering into the others dangerously. "Dip-Shit is asking why you won't officially go out with him."

Tying up her hair with a spare hair tie, she told Naruto that she'd answer his question later.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said seriously. "I care for you a lot, I just want to show everyone the awesome girl I can call _mine_. To call you my girlfriend."

The interest that glimmered in Sasuke's eyes annoyed Hinata slightly. This was meant to be a private discussion.

"Um, Sakura-chan, can I slip by you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure," Sakura said quickly, bumping her knee on the table as she tried to get up. "Dammit ouch!"

Her emerald eyes quickly went to Sasuke, hoping he wasn't laughing at her. Instead he seemed more annoyed that Hinata was leaving before finishing the question. This went unnoticed to Sakura and alternatively she felt relieved that she hadn't made a fool of herself.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

"Fine, fine," Sakura huffed with a smile as she plopped back down in her seat once Hinata was cleared. "Are you taking Naruto home right now, Hina?"

"Mm, he needs to wake up early tomorrow for work."

"Ah, Hina, you're a doll," Sakura complimented, rising her cup to her glossy lips. "Sasuke-kun, you should go with her and make sure she gets home safe after dropping off Naruto."

Sasuke's jaw tensed at Sakura's orders and instead flickered his gaze to Hinata who was standing by the table. His eyes studied hers carefully and she could have swore she saw them flicker red, like a beautiful slide-show. "Do you need an escort, Hyuuga?"

Hinata shook her head quickly and looked toward Naruto who had remained depressingly silent. "Naruto-kun, let's get going."

"Nah," Naruto grumbled, waving off Hinata's waiting hand with his shot glass. "Sorry, Hinata-chan, but I'm not in the mood to be heading home right now."

A hard smack against Naruto's head sent him stumbling out of the booth. Sasuke had backhanded him.

"Hey! You long haired bastard, with only one eye visible you look like a fucking cyclops, I'll fight you right now, that hurt!"

Naruto also knew how to talk a lot of shit while drunk.

Sasuke rose to his feet and pushed Naruto out of the restaurant, with Naruto attempting to push Sasuke back but failing. The cyclops always won shoving matches.

"Uchiha-san! You don't have to walk Naruto home, it's okay, I usually do it!" Hinata rushed after the two.

Onyx eyes fell on her as he gazed at her sideways, and her stomach tossed a bit. "I was ready to go home anyway, Hyuuga."

* * *

With a bit of elbow grease, Hinata managed to bobby pin the lock to Naruto's door. Sasuke had briefly wondered if she had to play locksmith every time Naruto drank before he entered by himself and dropped the blonde off into his bed.

Once again the handsome, tall warrior was left alone with her. There was no conversation between the two. For the most part, the Uchiha had not planned on walking the girl home; his own compound was simply in the same direction.

As they neared the gates, Hinata stopped in front of her own compound and simply out of boredom, Sasuke stopped as well.

"Did you enjoy the barbecue per chance?"

"Mm," Sasuke hummed with a slight nod, his hands in his pockets, gazing down the road.

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Just my way of welcoming you back I suppose," Hinata reasoned mostly to herself.

The wind tussled their hair and the moon illuminated the slightly tanned Uchiha in a somber light. "Why do you walk the strongest shinobi in the world home?"

His eyes had remained focused on the moon, yet after he finished his question he returned his full attention to her.

"It's a habit."

"Hn."

"You ask a lot of questions," Hinata blurted, not feeling apologetic for once.

"You avoid a lot of questions."

Touche.

Sasuke sniffed and rolled his neck roughly.

"Do you still want me to unblock those blocked chakra networks?"

"Mm," he watched her carefully and seemed to smirk at her, yet clouds had rolled over the moon in an instant and she couldn't tell. "Tomorrow at my place."

Hinata nodded in understanding and for the first time that night felt the inkling of a comfortable friendship coming along. He didn't talk to her with as much coldness, yet was still reserved. The disconnect he held in eyes that evening during the barbecue had saddened her, and she only saw that feeling leave whenever the slightly curly-haired man turned to talk to his blond best friend.

She knew he was tired, tired of most everything. She gathered a lot simply from looking into people eyes. From casting that genjutsu, she saw a defeated man that was oddly satisfied with how things turned out, because he had given everything his all.

He asked a lot of questions because he knew near nothing of what the village had went through. Suddenly, the disconnect made a lot of sense. He had been spending all his time figuring out how to destroy the village. It was a difficult transition.

Maybe she could help him adjust to everything.

She was willing to make a new friend of one she had previously called her enemy.

"Would you like to get lunch afterward?"

Sasuke mentally praised her, maybe she _was_ _ballsy_.

"Not really."

It's a good thing Hinata doesn't get discouraged easily.

* * *

 **Isn't it _ballsy_ how I said _ballsy_ so often. (No it's disgusting and I don't know why I'm running with it)**

 **I hope this was interesting, I hope you stick with it, we just need to get the ball rolling. I hope you have a great day.**

 **Let me know if you liked it, or if you want to tell me how much I don't understand the characters.**

 **Let's be honest honey.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto doesn't understand his own characters.**

 **And vote on my poll, damn I'm trying to get closer to you hoes.**

 **(I can care less if you're under 13 you little babu, you cute and maturing but this story has smut so dunt terr mummy)**


	3. Haircut

**You hoes know I love you all. You guys laugh at the shit I post up here (well the people that look attractive at least) but it would be really fucking sweet if you guys actually reviewed the story** ** _too_** **! (Instead of my A/N only... I got a lot of those)**

 **Thank you for taking the time to review.**

 **As for all you other bitches... there's like over 2,000 of yall that ain't even dropping a review or some shit. If you don't like it, tell me!**

 **This isn't a,** ** _please stroke my ego_** **, reviewing is to tell me:**

 _ **Hell yeah I like the dialogue, maybe speed up the romance a bit more, slow it down a bit more, etc.**_

 **If you want to see a better story, review. A story favorite or alert doesn't tell me anything. I appreciate it, but You can help make this story better. By that, I don't mean, point out grammatical or spelling errors. That's not my focus here unless it's** ** _really_** **jarring. I get enough of the grammar shit in school and I do know quite a bit.**

 **To those that review, you motivate me completely. But honestly, seeing a HUGE boost in views with a WORSE turnout in reviews is a bit demotivating. Sorry if the opposing statements are confusing.**

 **You must understand that taking the time to let me know what you liked /or disliked/ (doesn't even** ** _have_** **to be a critique, just comment, really) REALLY REALLY pushes me to update faster. To the point where I could update a mere two days later. There is a real difference, it's a need for feedback,** ** _not praise_** **.**

 _ **Those fucking reviews that say "I love Sasuhina!" Like, bitch, that's why we're all here, damn lmfao.**_

* * *

Feeling utterly at ease and lazy, Sasuke rested in his new hammock that hung in his backyard. His mind was filled with light thoughts that bounced around every few minutes; as he felt no pressure to think and _regret_ the various choices he made in his life. Being outside with the falling cherry blossoms made him think of playing with Naruto at a young age. Of waiting for his family to return from their work on a daily basis, with a bowl of orange peels and ashy fingertips in his lap as he sat attentively on their porch after daycare.

For once, Sasuke felt incredibly peaceful.

It was the strangest notion, the strangest emotion to him. It caused thrills of tension and restlessness to suddenly course down into his neck. He sat up straight and brushed his long hair from his face and frowned to himself. How could be so careless as to let his hair grow out and remain untamed for so long in the first place?

He decided that the best course of action would be to relax. Hinata had just cleared up his muddled chakra network in a quite therapeutic session, and he didn't want to have to ask her for another session.

Flashbacks of Hinata's amused gaze drifted back to him as he laid down once more. She found his muddled, and stressed network quite amusing and simple to cure. Sasuke was no idiot and could tell she was trying to get closer to him in a friendly way. From the way she attempted to talk more casually with him. She didn't say his name as much anymore. Calming smiles were constantly shown to him as well, yet it didn't mask the discomfort that Hinata held when she was met with a tired stare.

He gave her his props for at least trying and the topic in his head quickly changed.

* * *

He owed Naruto ramen.

"Hey man, this is really kind of ya," Naruto said with a kind nod before kissing the corner of Hinata's mouth. "Thank you for treating me and Hinata-chan."

Well, Sasuke supposed since he had found Naruto and Hinata together already he'd might as well kill two birds with one stone. Thank one for being a brother and the other for helping him physically.

"Don't worry about it."

Hinata took her small platter of green onions and with her chopsticks, sprinkled the circular greens into her ramen. She sat between Sasuke and Naruto, not saying a word as she had nothing to say. Sasuke noticed this and misunderstood her silence as anger, as her eyebrows were pressed. He nudged her with his knee.

She brought her eyes up to his in surprised and he cocked his head slightly, smoldering his dark eyes into hers. His eyes seemed to swallow her face as he took in her features, studying for any signs of anger. Hinata followed his course of action and he noted her eyes moving slightly, scanning his face in what seemed to be appreciation.

 _Hn_.

"Thank you for the meal, Uchiha-san," Hinata started, turning her eyes back to her bowl and stirring with her chopsticks. "How's your neck and back feeling?"

"Alright."

The ramen bar at which they sat had a moderate noise flow, so Naruto couldn't hear very well the conversation the two were having, nor did he care too much.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hinata asked as she sprinkled some matcha into her cup. "Would you like some tea, Uchiha-san?"

"I like to boat."

Her eyebrows flew up in surprise and Sasuke glanced over at Naruto to see if he had said anything to Hinata but he was engaged in conversation with a fan.

Hinata asked Sasuke to repeat what he had said and he sighed in annoyance and obeyed.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata awkwardly fumbled for the matcha powder and sprinkled some in his cup, and as he nodded his approval she smiled in relief. "How long have you liked boating for?"

Sasuke would be lying if he said he had an idea as to what was going on in their conversation right now. His eyes flickered crimson and he could see Hinata watch him with intensity. After a brief moment of running over their conversation in his head he found the root of the confusing conversation and motioned for Hinata to lean closer to him.

Her hand found his shoulder and he leaned close enough to brush her ear with his nose a tiny bit. The handsome man could tell she was looking at him from the corner of her eye and he met her gaze with an intimidating one.

"Hyuuga, you have terrible hearing."

She smelled of shea butter.

The opal-eyed woman's laugh tickled his neck with her breath and he could see tears of amusement gather in the pools of her eyes. "I've been told that before. What was it that you said then?"

"I said, 'Alright to both'."

"That makes more sense," Hinata mused mostly to herself, a coy smile playing at her lips. "It's a bit of a shame you don't like boating."

Well she had a sense of humor after all it seemed. He snorted and sipped his tea after she poured the hot water. "Is it?"

"Mm."

* * *

It turned out that Sasuke wasn't allowed to go on missions for a full year. Despite contrary belief that Sasuke was some restless madman that always wanted to fight and train and fight some more, he was quite different at this moment in time. He didn't object, he had his fill of gobbling up power, as he could feel the effects of overworking his body every day that he spent lounging around the village. He was a simple man that could take things day by day. One day he would return to fighting for this village, this village that had a ray of hope for him after years.

He found himself quite lonely on a day to day basis and was altogether itching for at least a good conversation to eavesdrop on. This was the extent of his social meter.

Naruto was busy most days of the week but he always took time from his free weekends to come and visit him for lunch or a conversation. They had put off sparring for a bit as deep inside, a spar would fester up some very raw memories. Sasuke was grateful for the time spent with Naruto, it felt like his brother of some sort had come home, and in these moments he truly realized how much Naruto's friendship had impacted him.

Surprisingly Sasuke was sparsely annoyed around Naruto, and their relationship was much more in depth than it had been when they were children. He could talk about his train of thought with Naruto and the blond would hold so much understanding in those sea blue depths that it felt almost like talking to a more cheerful Itachi.

The moments in which Naruto wasn't there though was an awful trudge for the Uchiha with not much to do.

Then in the most surprising turn of events, Sasuke gained a new friend with whom he just clicked.

Shikamaru.

They had met while Sasuke was playing a game of chess in the park by himself. The pineapple headed male approached him and remarked how boring it was to play a game by a person's self. He grit his cigarette against the stone chess table and took a seat across from the male.

"Do you mind?"

Sasuke didn't respond and merely started resetting the game.

From then on a quiet friendship started and Shikamaru occupied most of his weekdays. They challenged each other's thinking and Sasuke smiled genuinely around him, as so far around this lazy shinobi, he managed to be made a fool of.

* * *

Late in the evening around the time of sunset after Shikamaru had left, Sasuke heard a knock at his door and trudged over to answer it. His heavy door swung open and he was met with the most helpless smile he'd ever seen. Hinata held a plastic bag in her hands; an umbrella hung off of her wrist by the strap.

"Hyuuga?"

"Uchiha-san," Hinata breathed, perhaps she ran all the way here. "Would you spend the evening with me?"

Let us establish that the Uchiha sparsely had his mind in the gutter.

However, Sasuke was speechless at the bold question. He glanced over his shoulder at his living room and deeming it clean enough, invited her in. Hinata slid into the slippers he put out for her and followed him quietly.

Sasuke had donated the clutter of furniture Sakura had placed in his new home, as he liked a more simple, traditional décor. His house was also slowly dimming due to the sun setting and his love of using natural lighting.

He had led her to the kitchen and proceeded to aid her in taking out the contents of her plastic bag. He removed some flour, eggs, cocoa powder, and various other baking utensils. Ah, so the meek princess was planning on utilizing his kitchen. "A cake?"

"Mm," Hinata confirmed while avoiding his gaze. "I wanted to speak with you actually."

"About?"

"Naruto-kun."

"Ah."

Sasuke unconsciously grew tense at this. "What about him?"

"I need help."

Her eyes were moist and tinged a light red. The tip of her nose glowed the same color as her cheeks. She was oddly charming in this emotional state and Sasuke once again mentally complimented her traditional beauty, even in times of emotional distress.

"I don't know much when it comes to relationships," Sasuke said finally after she had composed herself.

"Oh."

Hinata seemed surprised and Sasuke couldn't help but feel flattered.

"Do I seem like I'm experienced in relationships?"

"In a way," Hinata sounded, her voice muffled with tears. "You were really popular with the girls when we were children..."

"I was," Sasuke acknowledged, watching as Hinata silently tied up her her hair and fitted herself with an apron. "That's the extent of that though."

The elegant-mannered girl watched him from the corner of her eye and hummed in what seemed to be confusion. "I always thought you dated Sakura-chan for a bit."

The amused chuckle that came from Sasuke was heartfelt. He opened the door of his fridge and took out a bottle of water, passing it in the direction of Hinata. She took the bottle and nodded in thanks while he took another bottle for himself. After taking a long swig, he realized she had began mixing the ingredients together, already deep into the process of making a cake.

"Well, I see you already know your way around my kitchen."

Hinata cocked her head in his direction and flashed him an embarrassed grin. Her puffy eyes pierced him and he felt bad for the poor girl. She was too humble and apologetic. "Sorry, I just...already knew where everything was."

Sasuke flicked his bangs away and shrugged, leaning against the counter and staring out the window above his sink that displayed his wide koi pond.

"Uchiha-san...do you need a haircut?"

"Mm," Sasuke responded without hesitation, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"I'm sorry about that," Hinata responded awkwardly. "I would offer to cut it for you but I might just make it worse."

So she was insinuating she disliked his hair already. Sasuke smiled wryly to himself and with a sigh stood up straight, tossing his water bottle into the recycling bin.

"Well you already offered."

Hinata watched him with interest, a look of curiosity sparked in her eyes that reminded Sasuke of a wise lion. Her eyes, though soft and kind, held a regal, predatory gaze about them when she was serious. He found himself wanting to challenge those eyes, not in combat of strength, but of power. Two different things. She was a worthy candidate of such an ordeal.

"Do you have any scissors for cutting hair?"

"Regular scissors should do," Sasuke stated as he opened a drawer and fished through the hundreds of pens and pencils. "Here."

With a pleased smile, Hinata motioned for Sasuke to accompany her to the bathroom. He followed closely behind and when they reached his bathroom, he set a stool down in front of the sink for him to sit upon. He towered over the poor girl, so there was no possible way for her to cut his hair while he stood.

Without much struggle, Hinata managed to turn him around to face her, and laid him down so that his head rested in the sink basin. She turned on the cold water and washed his hair with conditioner only, making sure to massage his scalp extra. Sasuke closed his eyes and her scent drowned him in his current position. The feeling of her nails scratching his scalp was pleasant and as he opened his eyes a bit, he took the moment to be greedy. He watched her and took in her features. At that moment he decided he could watch her for hours before becoming bored. Hinata was cute and simple, yet held full, womanly features. Her lips especially captured him, so smooth and plump in what was seemingly the perfect shape. There was no inclination of romance from Sasuke towards Hinata, merely a deep appreciation for her beauty, as before in his life, he never gave himself the chance to enjoy a woman's beauty. He was a simple man of simple pleasures and he would definitely enjoy what this moment was presenting him. What he truly desired was to run his fingertips over her lips lightly, and see if they were truly as soft as they looked.

The haircut was clumsy and he could sense Hinata's nervousness over messing up his hair, but the Uchiha didn't care much. As long as he could see out of both of his eyes by the end of it, he didn't care how his hair ended up.

"I'm done," Hinata sighed and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. "What do you think?"

Sasuke stood up and turned around to look at his haircut. It looked similar to how it was when he fought Naruto for the last time. "It's fine."

"Thank goodness," Hinata closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders, a satisfied grin on her face.

Sasuke smirked and began to fetch his broom to sweep up all the hair strands.

When the two odd friends had finished cleaning up the bathroom, they returned to the kitchen and Hinata hurried to finish her cake. She buttered her pan and began to get ready to pour the mixture into it. The mixture proved a bit thick and holding up the bowl while scooping the mix turned out to be much more difficult than she had anticipated.

"Uchiha-san, could you hold this bowl for me please?"

The handsome man was shaken from his place at the table where he was reading various novels. He placed down the books quickly and aided the ex-princess with no complaint. He had nothing better to do after all and he wasn't a hard-ass often.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked Hinata as she slid the pan into the heat radiating oven.

"Sort of. Did you have anything in mind?"

"No," Sasuke searched her face and she searched his.

Suddenly it hit him that they both gaze at each other quite a bit, in a way of curiosity, but mostly it seemed, silent admiration.

He allowed himself to continue this action for time to come.

"We can go out for sushi if you'd like?"

"You don't like fish, Hinata."

The heat that filled Hinata's nose and cheeks was different from the other blushes Sasuke had seen her display previously.

"Is it alright that I call you Hinata?"

"Yes, yes," Hinata echoed with a happy grin. "I don't mind at all, Uchiha-san. Um...They have other things to eat at sushi restaurants other than fish as well, by the way."

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had eaten at a sushi restaurant and was oddly excited about the prospect. After agreeing to go, they head toward the front door and as the heavy door cracked open, a gust of cold hair flooded on to them. Earlier in the day it was still quite warm, but as winter was approaching, the nights had grown colder.

From turning his head to view Hinata's form, he saw her loose summer attire. A colorful tank top and white capris. As long as her arms stayed warm she would be fine on the walk to the restaurant.

"Would you like a jacket?"

She rocked on her feet and rubbed her arms. "If it's not too much trouble..."

Sasuke quickly headed toward his room upstairs and gathered two jackets. He put on a black one on in front of his mirror. His flimsy grey shirt underneath and black joggers wouldn't do much to protect him from the cold. After preparing for the cold he jogged downstairs and handed Hinata a navy blue jacket, of which she put on quickly and shuddered.

* * *

They walked quickly in the cold, Hinata quite a few paces in front of him.

The village lights were turning on and Sasuke was mentally lost in the beauty of the warm lights. They brought back memories of his childhood, of going to eat with his team after a mission, or getting ice-cream with his father after completing his homework. Then he began to think of the novels he had picked up from the bookstore. How horribly they were written and how he could write better with half the effort. Maybe he should write when he has free time. His thoughts jumped to the girl rushing forward ahead of him. Her thick legs and curvy backside stroked a weird nerve inside of him.

His heart seized a bit and he frowned.

She was too attractive for this time of night.

They managed to nab a table at the restaurant and Hinata had quickly placed her order of tempura and udon soup. Sasuke took a bit longer to look over the menu and eventually decided on getting one of each type of nigiri.

The food arrived for the both of them and Sasuke had noticed that while he was halfway through with his meal, Hinata was shifting her chopsticks lazily through her udon. The spark that fascinated him in her eyes was gone and they were once more becoming misty and puffy. She sniffed and Sasuke finally decided to break the silence.

"What did you want to ask about Naruto?"

"Well I..." Hinata breathed deeply and she sounded stuffed up. "It's not what I though-" Her voice broke and she held a knuckle to her lips. "What I thought it would be..."

"Being with Naruto?"

"Yeah," She wiped a stray tear from her her cheek and swirled her noodles around a bit more. "I feel terrible because I wanted him for so long."

Her voice sounded broken, and Sasuke furrowed his brows, listening quietly. He slathered bits of wasabi onto his nigiri and dipped the bottom into soy sauce. He enjoyed the saltiness of the rice and opening of his nasal passage with the help of the wasabi.

"Did you?"

Hinata flashed her eyes toward him as they had been previously staring outside the window from beside their booth. "I don't know why I'm so selfish as to be unsatisfied with what I have. I'm just not happy to be in this relationship. I love him, I love him so terribly much...I love him so much I don't want him anymore. I can't explain this love I have for him because it ignited so quickly and somehow it got stomped out and I don't have anything to give it life once more."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Sasuke immediately regretted asking such a rude-sounding question, but earnestly wanted to know the answer.

Her laugh was unquestionable, as if she just tripped over her own feet. "Because we both love him equally as much, and I only want to discuss this with someone who knows him like I know him."

"Break up with him then," Sasuke said with a shrug as he pushed aside his empty plate and took a sip of his hot black tea. "Or separate or whatever you want to call it. He will bounce back and probably date Sakura or someone else."

Surprisingly the words he spoke didn't hurt Hinata and instead she wiped her eyes and the spark was once again there in her predator-like, wisdom filled eyes. "I thought you were going to date Sakura?"

He snorted and sipped his tea. "What's up with you wanting me to date Sakura?"

"I don't want you to date her."

Now this was interesting. Sasuke hummed and watched her over the rim of his cup, his eyebrows raised in interest. He placed his cup down and filled both his and her cups. "Now, why is that? Don't tell me you have a crush on me, Hinata?"

He pronounced her name teasingly, flirtatiously.

Hi-na-ta.

"Well...maybe I do," Hinata said seriously, and leaned in, her face close to his.

His eyes widened and he was at a loss of words. He sat back in his seat and his chest constricted a bit in surprise. He didn't fight this feeling. It was new and foreign, puzzling. Sasuke wanted to experience this feeling more often.

The sound of laughter brought him out of his surprise.

"I'm just kidding, Uchiha-san!" Hinata cocked her head back, laughing with abandon. "Sorry, sorry, that was a mean joke. I just don't think you and Sakura-chan would be a good match and all. I'll make it up to you, you can have the cake!"

Sasuke smirked at this rude display and mumbled into his cup. "Yeah, yeah..."

He couldn't get enough of whatever _this_ was.

* * *

 **Now it's better for me to make this abundantly clear. This story is focusing on the romance not much else. It is the love story of Hinata and Sasuke and how they fall in love. I don't have a lame ass mission story like most every other popular sasuhina fan fiction. **

**Is it just me or when authors write an action scene in fan fiction it's boring as hell. I dunno I might be the only one but I can't stand it, it's too floaty. I'd rather watch the show but the show's animation is equally as ugly as a 500 pound ass so in general I hate crappy fight scenes.**

 **Let me know what you think about fight scenes in fan fiction. Personally I hate em.**

 **It's becoming increasingly more difficult to keep the characters IC, so idk, I'm trying to develop their personalities in a realistic way I see it after the war and all that.**

 **And tbh I'm tired of a "FUCK YOU HINATA JEIWOFJAI BUT I LUV YOU BAB IWJFJWLA GIMME BABIES, I HATE EVERY MAN YOU INTERACT WITH LEMME BEAT UP KIBA AND NARUTO" Sasuke. Like wtf lmfao.**

 **I like a Sasuke that knows what he wants and is confident in that shit. I really dislike how most fanfictions portray him as borderline abusive to Hinata. Shit's annoying.**


	4. Scolding

**Holy moly you guys are amazing. So much incredible feedback I'm speechless. As I promised, here's the next chapter ASAP.**

 **Side note, the logic on fanfiction .net is fucking amazing. Skip this if you wanna ignore another of my infamous rants. Go straight to the unbolded part you square.**

 **I remember reading a story about Sasuhina. Well more like SasuHinaNaru. I never really understood the appeal of reading such fanfictions but hell any lusty fangirl at a young age will read any shit they find of their favorite couple.**

 **This story was shit. Let's get it clear, when you put a story up online to be compared to other stories written about a similar topic, it's really easy to contrast the good from the bad. This story was so terrible i started laughing in church when I remembered it, so sorry Jesus I ain't goin to fuckin hell yet. Trust.**

 **Story had cliche plot progression yadda yadda yadda, they end up having a threesome with Sasuke and Naruto going yucky yucky we don't want to touch eachother. So they basically ruin Hinata's genitals for a week by sandwiching her between them. Then she ends up pregnant and everyone is like. "Damn hoe". Like, who the daddy? She goes to a fucking cave, and gives birth. To twins. One looks like Naruto and the other like Sasuke. The genetics split in the fucking uterus I can't continue writing about this...**

 **Oprah: YOU GET A BABY, AND YOU GET A BABY! CHILD SUPPORT FOR EVERYOOONNNNEEEE**

* * *

Sasuke read frequently. Scrolls, novels, newspapers, and whatever else he could get his hands on. He found that days lingering around the new Uchiha compound slowly started to depress him. He wanted to stuff his time to the brim, either inhaling knowledge or participating in some sort of activity.

Shikamaru had stopped by his home earlier that day to accompany him to the bookstore. His lazy friend wasn't one for reading much, as he said often: _"Reading isn't worth the goddamn effort if none of it is written by a person with more intellect than myself."_

"So you just don't read?" Sasuke said lowly as they slowly paced through the isles of the bookstore.

"Not to that extreme," Shikamaru scratched his chin and filtered through a manga with distaste before throwing it back on to the shelf. "I read books and novels rarely."

"Hn."

"I never took you for the reading sort."

"I find myself becoming increasingly unsatisfied with novels the more I read," Sasuke decided to redirect.

The surprisingly cigarette-less man leaned against a bookshelf and smirked. "What are you trying to cover up?"

Sasuke met his gaze and said he had nothing to cover up.

"Bullshit," Shikamaru retrieved a toothpick from his pocket and nibbled on an end. "You're reading like your life depends on it."

From afar, these two friends could resemble distant family members.

"I guess," Sasuke reasoned, kneeling down to look at a lower shelf. His knees popped with the motion. "Everything is coming back to me and I don't want to deal with it anymore."

* * *

Sasuke decided to pick up a blank unlined journal from the bookstore and set up shop in a cafe. For the next couple of weeks, Sasuke would frequent the cafe and order a curry over rice as he scribbled all his inner mumblings. He wrote frightening, seemingly demonic things inside of the journal. Sometimes writing the same word on top of itself over and over again until the word was illegible. Sometimes he would write of simple characters in short story form, mirroring that of how his family was betrayed, and his brother manipulated. He held no passion for writing and maintained it only for the sake of taking up time.

Then, she came in to his cozy little cafe.

Their eyes met and Hinata smiled tensely, waving her hand quickly and low by her side. She seemed distracted and held a bag full of knitting by her side as she addressed the waitress. He watched the exchange between the two with amusement. Hinata seemed a bit socially awkward, and the way she cocked her head in confusion and nodded to a question she was asked made this clear. The waitress looked confused and repeated her question and a look of understanding flashed onto Hinata's face and the indigo haired girl seemed to jump in place, laughing with a flush of embarrassment.

He returned his attention to his clean page and tapped his pen against the paper without creative intent.

The sound of crinkling plastic on the table shifted his focus quickly upward.

Her hair was in a tight bun, and her side bangs hung down to crown her face. "Is this seat taken?"

Sasuke shook his head and Hinata took her place to sitting across from him in the booth. She smelled lightly of sweat, and seemed that she had been running around a bit before she had stopped by the cafe.

"Sorry to intrude, if you want some privacy I can move," Hinata started, placing a hand on her bag that sat between the two of them on the table.

"It's alright," He slammed his hand down on the bag, not meeting her gaze.

The rugged looking man could feel her surprise at his sudden movement.

Opal eyes studied what laid in front of the man across from her. "I didn't know you like to write?"

"I don't," Sasuke responded dimly, a tired side-grin mocked her. "It's just to pass the time."

"It does seem out of character for you," Hinata acknowledged as she opened up the menu that stood propped in the corner of the table.

What really tickled Sasuke was how one-dimensional Hinata's personality seemed from the outside; it contrasted so significantly to her true personality that shined through once her company was kept.

"And what would be appropriate for me to like?" Sasuke questioned, cupping his chin in his palm and tapping his pen against the blank pages once more. His eyes pondered hers and he was gifted a charming blink.

"Boating."

Sasuke snorted and sipped his coffee with a seemingly annoyed smirk, yet this deceived that spark of joy that sprang through him. He hadn't realized how much he had missed out on the joy of simply getting to know someone new. Someone that could surprise him. Naruto was an open book, and there wasn't much to read into Shikamaru. Hinata, though sweet was albeit more closed and reserved. Her eyes spoke different volumes to her words, and he found himself paying more attention to those all-knowing orbs than the words that she spoke. Words that she deemed appropriate enough for the situation.

"Your sense of humor is terrible."

"Oh, that's mean," Hinata pouted and awkwardly called over a waiter. "Sorry, I'd like to place my order!"

"Sorry," Sasuke echoed.

Hinata breathed deep and smiled ashamedly at the fluffy haired Uchiha. "I don't know why I say sorry."

He didn't say anything for a bit and instead wrote down what she said across the page of his journal. He eyed the words and brought smoldering red orbs up to hers. He committed her disheveled beauty to memory. This time, not unintentionally.

"What happened with you and Naruto?"

"Nothing," Hinata sat up straight as the waiter drew near. "Hi, yes, hello...um, I would like a cinnamon bun and a hot chocolate?"

"No problem, will that be all?"

"Yes," Hinata breathed before returning her gaze to Sasuke, who held an preoccupied grimace. "What?"

Sasuke merely shook his head and returned to his journal.

"I haven't seen him at all since the last time you and I spoke."

"Hn," Sasuke sounded, as he wasn't paying too much attention.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata began. "If you were to have a girl break up with you, how would you prefer it."

"If she didn't break up with me." Sasuke said hesitantly, sounding as if the question was ridiculous.

He could sense Hinata shrinking in her seat.

"I would want her to be straightforward with everything," Sasuke said quickly. "I wouldn't get in a relationship with just any girl. So if she's breaking up with me, it's serious, and I would want that done with sooner than later."

Hinata watched him carefully, and he could see from those warm, lavender depths that she had greatly appreciated his response. "Have you ever been in love?"

"With my family."

"With a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"I'm straight, Hinata," Sasuke clarified quickly. "And no, I told you I don't have experience relationship wise."

"You don't have to be in a relationship to fall in love with someone."

Sasuke grew the most frustrated he had been in a while. She was annoying and oddly patronizing. Or maybe he just thought everyone was annoying and tried to patronize him. He sipped his coffee and didn't want to speak with her any longer. He returned his angered gaze to his blank journal and he could feel Hinata stare at him with regret. Sasuke had a feeling she was going to apologize.

"Uchiha-san, I'm sorry if-"

"Just," Sasuke huffed in annoyance and raked a hand through his hair. "if you're going to sit _right there_ for some reason, shut up."

Now what had happened next honestly surprised the nearly stoic Uchiha. Hinata had stood up quickly and gathered her things, leaving some ryo by her just about untouched pastry and drink. Her eyes were cold yet she held a sweet smile on her face. Strands of yarn fell loose like curly strands of hair from the top of her bag.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you today, Uchiha-san," Hinata started, her body held tight in a polite form. "I understand if my questions made you uncomfortable, we aren't friends yet and it was inappropriate of me."

Her features were soft but those eyes drove him _nuts_. She seemed furious.

"But I will not allow anyone to tell me to shut up, so I ask that you not speak to me in that manner again," She finished, her voice quivering lightly with angered emotion. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

She left without looking back or faltering.

To put it lightly, Sasuke had just about turned into a fire breathing dragon once Hinata left the cafe. How in the fuck did this weak thing talk to him like his mother used to and _get away with it_. Maybe if he stopped ogling her eyes like he had some sort of eyeball fetish he could have put her in his place. But no, he was too busy marveling at how complex her demeanor was in general. He placed his elbows on the table and rang his fingers through his thick hair. As he breathed out sparks of fire sputtered out of his mouth.

Then he thought about the whole situation once more and wondered why a simple conversation would make him so angry. A grown man shouldn't get this mad. He was so used to people just taking his "verbal abuse"-physical abuse when it came to training—that he had figured he could treat anyone how he wanted to. He simmered down and threw his journal away into the trash on his way out of the cafe, as his sparks had crinkled up some of the papers.

* * *

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said lowly, placing a gyoza into a small platter of soy sauce.

Naruto gulped his lunch down and snickered. "You have that pissy look in your eyes like you did when we were kids."

"Shut up."

The blond's laugh boomed out and he sipped his sake gingerly. Raising up the bottle to refill his cup he gestured the item in his hands toward Sasuke. "Refill?"

"Sure," Sasuke slid his cup over and pushed his plate of gyoza over to Naruto.

"You're not going to eat that?"

"You can have it."

"Sweet," Naruto cheered to himself, digging into Sasuke's lunch after he refilled the angered man's cup. "Now tell me what's wrong. Did Shikamaru make you feel stupid again?"

Sasuke smirked to himself and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, leaning forward on his stool to lounge lazily on the counter. "No, he hasn't. There's nothing wrong."

"Hey," Naruto said with a raspy tone, clapping Sasuke on the shoulder. "Don't be an ass."

"You look like an ass," Sasuke growled, shaking Naruto's hand off his shoulders.

"Thanks that's my second favorite body part," Blue eyes sparkled in amusement.

Truth be told, Sasuke felt like an ass. He had a harsh demeanor, as he was raised in a loving household only to be thrown out to the wolves at a young age. He hated most things yet was _tired_ of hating most things. Laughter and sighs of love haunted him around the village, manifesting raw memories of when he too used to have these things. Hugs and kisses from his mother, a silent love from his father, teasing and rough housing from a caring older brother. Bitterness grew in him as time went on. Sasuke no longer cared about the politics of the village. It wasn't the fact that fear drove the council. Sasuke was selfish in the way that he considered only himself.

Why me.

At one point in time, he was also the young boy with a crush. Maybe he had been in love once upon a time but he had no recollection of having feelings of the sort. In memory, he didn't even take the time to appreciate the beauty of a female. Everyone was a bag of meat with an annoying voice that begged to be killed. He was savage once upon a time and it had only recently gotten a bit better. He made one friend from the time he spent back in the village. Honestly, the Uchiha had thought he made two.

She had quickly corrected his fault in thinking earlier that day.

"Hey, we haven't sparred in a while," Naruto brought up as if a random thought, but the force in his voice showed that he had been anticipating asking that question.

"I know," Sasuke sat up and gulped the rest of his sake. "Do you want to?"

"It seems like you could use it today," Naruto said seriously, carefully. "Maybe you'll stop being such an ass if you get rid of that frustration."

Sasuke wanted to change himself.

He wanted to stop being so angry.

He wanted peace.

"Let's go then," Sasuke paid and left, closely followed by the blond.

* * *

"Whew, wow, damn," Naruto bent over and placed his hands on his knees before quickly rebounding and stretching his arms above his head, breathing heavily. "I beat the shit out of you..."

"...Shut up..." Sasuke rolled over onto his back, his hair was speckled with dirt and grass, and his face was graced with various scratches.

"But I bet you feel better now don't you?"

Sasuke placed his hands over his eyes and frowned. Even from this Naruto had his answer and smiled satisfied.

The sun was beginning to set on the day and the long shadows danced about as the tall plants began their nightly dance. The area was beautiful; it looked like an ocean made of grass. As the wind blew, it sent shimmering waves across the green follicles. Nature kissed Sasuke's cheeks and left a feeling of peace on his tired body. Naruto plopped down besides Sasuke and leaned back on his hands. Sasuke removed his hands from his eyes and gazed up at the differently colored sky. A distressed sigh from Naruto caught Sasuke's attention. As Naruto was sitting a few inches in front of Sasuke's laying body, Sasuke could easily read into his mood.

While Sasuke felt better after the spar, Naruto seemed to be in less happy spirits.

"What's eating you?" Sasuke mimicked Naruto, sitting up with a pained grunt.

Naruto smirked and elbowed Sasuke back down, earning a sharp kick in the back from the floored Uchiha.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke hissed and rolled over after his counter-attack.

The whiskered man laughed deeply yet forcefully. As his laugh faded a sad gleam rose to his eye and Sasuke noted that the blond was tearing up. "Naruto..."

"It's Hinata," Naruto started with a sad smile, staring straight ahead toward where the stars were emerging. "I don't think she's happy with me."

"Oh."

"I don't know what to do," Naruto whispered hoarsely, bringing his knees up and resting his elbows on them.

Sasuke ruffled a hand through his hair, freeing the captive gravel bits. "She's not."

Naruto turned his head quickly in Sasuke's direction and locked eyes with his best friend. "Not what?"

"Not happy with you."

The blond looked devastated and he looked away angered. "And she spoke to you of all people about this?"

The mostly stoic, regal-looking man hesitated a bit before responding. "...Yeah."

"Dammit..."

Sasuke said nothing and focused his eyes in the direction Naruto's were.

"So she's going to break up with me?"

"I think so."

Naruto laughed pathetically and smiled to himself. "Well, that makes me really sad. Really sad. It was fine while it lasted I suppose...I'm just surprised she would go to you about this stuff?"

"Because she knows we're close," Sasuke responded quietly. "I don't know anything about relationships though, so I was the wrong choice."

"Hinata's trying to be your friend y'know," Naruto sniffled and smiled to himself. "She's so sweet like that, she was all worried about your surgery and all. She's all grateful you saved her dad and the village. Hinata has that honor system going on, she demanded to do your surgery."

Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the sky. "Hinata's a considerate person."

This conversation was making Sasuke feel terrible. His best friend was going through his first break -up and he had lashed out at one of the only people who was reaching out to him today.

"Well, I'm going to go and hope she doesn't actually break up with me," Naruto sighed and clapped Sasuke on the shoulder on his way up. "Don't stay out here too late it's supposed to get really cold tonight."

"Hn," Sasuke has to head to the Hyuuga compound anyway.

* * *

If there was one thing that filled Sasuke with an adrenaline rush it was visiting the Hyuuga compound. The feeling of chakra-powered eyes studying his very person with the intensity of the sun made him antsy with excitement. Guards that were stationed beside the front door that led to the main branch didn't have to ask him who he was, yet they did request he wait outside until the ex-heiress came to receive him.

She was a calming balm to the stress in his head. Her hair hung loose, curling toward her face. The nervous look in her eyes showed that her scolding earlier that day left her feeling guilty. Hinata had nothing to regret, yet she still did. This angered Sasuke, he was angry with himself. Seeing her reminded him that he needed to grow stronger, to be able to fight himself and the demons that plagued him. He had people that counted on him, and if he lashed out, he didn't want to lash out at the person who was actually trying to befriend him.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly.

He looked like shit, he had forgotten.

"Yes," He started softly, and the two watched each other for an awkward, silent moment. "I just need you to do some maintenance on my arm."

"Oh, alright," Hinata glanced over her shoulder at her father sitting in the living room, and when she turned back to Sasuke she held so much care in her eyes that Sasuke couldn't help but be reminded of his mother. "Please come in, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke removed his sandals and followed Hinata closely. In his peripherals, Sasuke noticed a tall figure rising. He recognized the tall man immediately and stopped. Crimson eyes flashed before reverting back to black, and Sasuke bowed with respect toward the man. The long-haired man across from Sasuke also bowed.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again, Uchiha-sama," Hiashi said with regard, a look of admiration present in his straight face.

"I assume you are in good health?" Sasuke inquired, his hands flat by his side.

"Yes, yes," Hiashi confirmed, folding his arms into his sleeves. "And you?"

With a shake of his fake arm, Sasuke smirked. "Just getting some maintenance done."

"Maintenance?" Hiashi pondered aloud before turning to Hinata. "Hinata, I thought you said the surgery went excellently."

"It did," Sasuke interjected, wanting to clarify before getting Hinata into trouble with her father. "I just fought a little bit too hard with it. I think I started training too soon; didn't give my body enough time to fully accept the arm."

"I understand," Hiashi said with a nod toward Hinata. "I'm sorry for doubting you, daughter."

Hinata smiled warmly and waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright father, I too was worried."

"Well then, Uchiha-sama would you care for a cup of tea after Hinata finishes checking over your arm?"

Now, Sasuke wasn't an idiot when it came to invitations from highly-esteemed families. Only an idiot would refuse such an offer. "It would be an honor, thank you, Hyuuga-sama."

Sasuke's hair curled up and down adorably in the back and around his face from all the sweat he had produced during training, and he was positive that he reeked of the outdoors. A soft hand wrapped around his arm and he looked down toward Hinata who gazed up at him with eyes of relief. "Let's hurry so we can come back down in time for tea."

"Mm," Sasuke agreed before bowing in Hiashi's direction as the two took off toward her room. He made no effort to shake off her hand.

The feeling of human touch that wasn't for a evil or self-beneficial purpose was foreign and warm. He'd allow it this one time.

* * *

They entered Hinata's huge room and sat down beside her kotatsu that was currently heating up the area. He could tell from this that Hinata had been laying underneath it before she was called to greet him. Her fuzzy blue blanket of the kotatsu was spread out and wrinkled, and her pillow had a mold of her head. He took his place besides her.

His long legs curled under the kotatsu and he placed his arm on the table for Hinata to examine. She also curled her legs underneath the table and their thighs touched.

"Is there any pain?"

"No, I just feel blocked in my wrist."

"Alright," Hinata sighed softly and massaged her chakra laced fingers into the skin of his arm. There was a popping relief in his chakra system and Sasuke huffed in relief. "I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen again so I'm going to trace and permanently set your chakra pathways in your forearm. It might take a bit, is that alright?"

"That's fine."

The silence between them was uncomfortable with the words left unsaid. Sasuke studied her plain room, that wasn't so much lived in. It seemed that she didn't spend much time at home. It smelled of cinnamon inside the room and Sasuke found the source of it: a lone candle on her desk was lit. The wax had melted in the vase it was in, creating a creamy lake of lovely smells. A drawing book was on top of the kotatsu a couple inches away from the hand she was working on. Without thinking Sasuke flipped through the book and found mediocre drawings of small objects or funny drawings of people and animals.

He hummed with amusement before speaking. "I didn't know you like to draw."

Hinata's eyes flickered up to his and a blush gathered under her eyes and colored her nose. "I'd like to get good at it."

"Hn," Sasuke contemplated. "Good luck."

His compliment was low and genuine. He was afraid that maybe he had said it too quietly, but the facial expression on the beauty's face told otherwise.

"I'm sorry for leaving in such a hurry today," Hinata bit her lip, then pouted. "I think I have anger problems."

Sasuke laughed genuinely, which surprised and scared Hinata. "You're joking, Hinata. You're a natural comedian."

The blush that was just born consumed Hinata's face entirely and she sweated nervously. "I—I'm not trying to funny!"

The good-looking man was silent and watched her intently. A small smile on his face teased the girl, yet she smiled back, enjoying the company. Their faces were so close Sasuke was entirely _captivated_. Her beauty was on a level unparalleled. He favored her long hair, loose and wavy, framing her face like the vines of grapes. His sharingan flickered and he captured the moment.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Turning on your sharingan."

A small breath left Sasuke's well-defined lips and he mulled over how to respond to that. Everything was so foreign in this situation with _her_. This situation exactly separated her forever from everyone else in his mind. With Shikamaru it was easy, truth was thrown around like kunai between the two friends and it was easy. Same with Naruto. Perhaps he didn't see Hinata as just a friend and it puzzled him because he was reluctant to label her as anything. Whereas with Sakura he would quickly call her a friend from all that she'd been through for him. It was obvious Sakura saw him as more than just a friend, but it wasn't reciprocated. A major distinction from the two women was that he was incredibly attracted to and captivated by one of them. Sure, Sakura was pretty, but she was common looking aside from the odd naturally pink hair. Also, Hinata was still technically, his best friend's girl.

He wouldn't resist a thing when it came to her.

His mental decision surprised him.

He wanted to see where she could take him. Whatever road that lead to.

Sasuke Uchiha desperately wanted to feel human again.

"So I can always remember pure beauty."

The silent smile she gave him was all the comfort he needed and he didn't regret a thing. It only solidified his choices.

A knock at the door sounded and Hanabi walked in holding a tray. At the sight of Sasuke, a quick _Oh!_ Came from Hanabi and she quickly bowed. "Hello, Uchiha-sama!"

"Hyuuga-sama," Sasuke responded respectfully with a nod as he was not able to stand up.

"Eh, Hinata," Hanabi said nervously, looking from Sasuke to Hinata quickly.

"Mm?"

"Father isn't feeling very well tonight and went to sleep early so I just brought up the tea for you guys," Hanabi said quickly, dropping the tray on the table a bit unladylike.

"Aww," Hinata sounded sympathetically. "Did you say goodnight to him for me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did," Hanabi said with dismissal. "What are you here for, Uchiha-sama? Bust up your arm already?"

Her long brown hair that ran a bit past her hips was a contrast to her kimono that barely ended past her hips. Hanabi's eyes were also a much paler shade of lavender, nearly white entirely. She was a firm figure in comparison to Hinata's ladylike one. In general, they didn't look much like sisters, maybe cousins.

"Just a check up."

"Alright," Hanabi shifted her weight from leg to leg, taking in Sasuke's handsome figure. "Well I'll leave you guys alone, I'm going to go sleepover at Chihiro's house so, goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight Hanabi, love you," Hinata called after her sister's retreating figure.

"Night," Sasuke said more quietly.

With his free hand, Sasuke ruffled his hair and sipped his tea. This might have been the most expensive tasting tea Sasuke had tried in a long time. It was addicting and Sasuke was refilling his cup quickly.

"Who the hell was that by the way?"

"Hanabi?" Hinata laughed a bit and massaged her thumbs into his wrist. "That's my younger sister."

"Oh..."

After Hinata had finished, the cutely-featured woman began her nightly snack. She sipped her tea slowly and savored the flavors. Sasuke flexed his arm and was about to stand. "I don't want to overstay, so-"

"No, no!" Hinata said quickly, placing her hand in his and yanking him back down. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to yank you so hard."

"And the hand you just fixed too," Sasuke joked with a straight face. He got comfortable once more. As the kotatsu was close to the wall, Sasuke leaned and rested his back.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto still," Hinata explained frantically before cracking her knuckles. "That's why I was looking for you today."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes, that's why I went to the cafe."

"I wondered why you coincidentally showed up there."

"It was no coincidence," Hinata said with an embarrassed laugh. "I went to go visit you at your house but you weren't there. I heard you and Shikamaru-kun were friends so I found him and asked him where he thought you were and he guessed the cafe."

"Shikamaru could pass for a psychic," Sasuke mulled dryly. "Well what did you want to ask about Naruto? He already knows you want to break up with him."

Hinata gaped at him and Sasuke almost regretted telling her that tidbit of information. "Wh-What?! How?"

"I told him."

The look in her eyes told Sasuke so much but was very hard to read into and follow. "Why would you do that?"

"He already had a feeling."

The tired beauty rubbed her face with exhaustion and sighed. "I have to figure out what I'm going to do tomorrow then." She too leaned back against the wall.

"Tell him the truth and put him out of his misery," Sasuke said simply, staring straight ahead from her bedroom door down the corridor of the main house.

Her voice was spacey and seductive to his ears with her next words. "The world isn't always as black and white as you see it, Uchiha-san."

There was a silence for a long while.

"Hinata, would you consider us friends?" He had no idea why he would ask that.

She sounded irresistibly sleepy. "Of course..."

Hinata fell into a deep sleep and her head fell onto his shoulder, their bodies pressed fully against each other side by side.

If Sasuke was the same man he was 2 years ago, he would have gotten up and dropped Hinata from her sleep like a hot potato. But he would allow it, for at most another 30 minutes, then he would go home.

He was too warm and tired to be bothered with much else.

* * *

 **Alright, chapter done. Now, okay, what the fuck is up with some of the reviews wow. Majority is great, yes fantastic excellent feedback. But some of them: ?**

 **Funniest thing I read :I'm a chibi shy reader**

 **what the hell is a chibi shy reader lmfao i'm 'bout to google this shit!**

 **Seriously:**

 **People complaining about the jumps in time. This ain't the fuckin sims the fact I have to justify this is weird. I'm not about to write people eating breakfast lunch dinner, shit, sleep, fuck, go play the sims if you want monotony. **

**Side note:Okay now I understand if my characterization is getting increasingly fucked up like _shit_ I haven't watched Naruto in like 2-3 years. I'm seriously googling what happened in the show.**

 **Second of all, telling me a part of the story is unnecessary. The lord is testing me. So because, you the reader do _not_ see where a part would contribute to the main storyline means it's unnecessary. oh wow thank you for the telling me that I introduced a character that was unnecessary in my own story that I plotted out in my head. I had noooo fucking clue yo! It's like you're...psychic or something! **

**AND MAYBE SAKURA WOULD ASK SASUKE TO WALK HOME BECAUSE SHE'S A GROWN WOMAN WHO CARES ABOUT HER FRIEND WALKING HOME ALONE AT NIGHT AND NOT A SELFISH BITCH WHO WANTS SOME DIIIUUGGGHHH AT THE END OF THE NIGHT because y'know most of the sasuhina fandom likes to make all other girls tramps, hoes, or evil.**

 **Ya'll know me I like to rant. I'll tear a review apart to shit not gonna lie ya'll gotta think a bit before you review. If it logically makes sense (insult or not I don't care) Imma respect that, so long as it makes sense.**

 **Side note to anyone and everyone, when an artist, author, etc. Makes a work of art, accept the style it comes in. Do not tell them exactly how to do it. Art is to experience different vision, and it's not gonna blow everyone's whistle.**

 **And Hinata's a fucking medical ninja because she knows medical ninjutsu like read her jutsu list, shit.**

 **/I'm commin strait outta fiction crazy mothafucka named crackship/**

 _ **So so so important:Anyone who has a tumblr, please submit this story to the main sasuhina month blog! Many people could submit this story i don't care but please submit it. This will be my one contribution to sasuhina month and I'd like to have it spread around a bit to a different crowd. Thank you so much to the people that do. I'll shout you out in the next chapter (**who cares about that shit windy it's only fuckin fanfiction) but please there's only one day of SH MONTH LEFT!**_


	5. Kisses

**My laptop broke so that's why it took so long to update. And being called a bitch _really_ encouraged me to update faster. :') You're the best douche bag reviewer. Few of you guys are entitled as fuck. **

**Side note, I'm ready for the fucking romance and cuddly shit to start to it starts in this chapter. I'm sorry for those who like it drawn out but i don't want 40 chapters total and like chapter 33 they admit they like each other like wot.**

* * *

Hinata brought her hand to her cheek and frowned, humming softly. Her stomach was in knots, and proceeded to only become tighter as she approached her boyfriend's apartment. The clanks of her sandals on the metal staircase made her destination seem miles away, and she could feel heated tears of frustration gather in her eyes. As she accomplished the stairs and proceeded to approach the door leading to her temporary moment of hell, she was cut short. As she knocked lightly once on the weathered door it swung open a bit and a tall figure emerged with proper posture. Hinata knew those distinct, handsome features at first glance and her lips parted slightly in surprise. His eyes gauged her quickly before closing slowly, almost as if he were tired. A slender, slightly scarred finger rose to his lips, right down the middle. His arm swept out from beneath his autumn cloak and swept her aside in his direction of departure. Sasuke's strong arm rose up an emotion of relief inside of the petite indigo-haired woman and she kept quiet, obediently being led away from Naruto's apartment. As they made it a good distance away, Sasuke finally spoke, his voice low and intimidating.

"Hinata," Sasuke started gently.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata wrung the hem of her shirt in anxiousness and stared at her feet. "How are you?"

She could feel his eyes on her drift away slowly. "Fine."

"That's great."

"Is today the day?"

Her stomach rolled at his question. The fast motion of her eyes upward to meet his caused her head to ache and she winced a bit, scrunching her nose. "Yes…"

"Un," Sasuke responded with a concerned nod. The way his lips were set made Hinata think him to be annoyed or possibly angry with her. His eyes left hers and stared down the slightly busy street. "Send him over to that barbecue place once you're finished."

Hinata came to the conclusion that Sasuke was frustrated. The constant looking away; his body facing mainly away from her, it all pointed to the stoic man not wanting the bustle of people to notice the interaction.

"Are you sure you're alright, Uchiha-san?"

It had only been 2 days since the unlikely pair had bonded over tea and snacks.

His eyes were half-lidded and pensive, as he took a long time to respond. The wind rustled his hair roughly and he gently pulled the cloak of his hood over his head. His new look further distanced himself emotionally from Hinata, and she wasn't able to read him. That was until he turned to face her directly.

"I'm not particularly happy today."

"What happened?" Hinata held her hair down to her shoulders and stepped forward to be able to hear him better over the roaring wind. The proximity of their bodies went unnoticed to the Hyuuga, whilst Sasuke looked away quickly, eyelids heavy.

"Your ex-boyfriend set me up for a date with Sakura tonight."

Hinata's eyebrow twitched and she cursed herself mentally for stepping so close to the observant man, as with his height, her actions and reactions were so easy to study.

Sasuke said nothing of her twitch and smirked.

She had to choose her next words wisely, even as her stomach did knots in anxiety over her friend's news. "You have to go."

"Do I?" He said this amusedly, his eyes suddenly not as harsh.

Plump lips hummed their confirmation and she met his eyes with force, desperately trying to hide any signs that she was displeased at the notion of him going on a date with Sakura. "Yes, you do, Uchiha-san."

After glowering into Hinata's eyes for a bit, Sasuke rolled his neck and shrugged. "You told me you didn't want me to date Sakura."

"Well you have an obligation to now," Hinata said sympathetically, patting Sasuke on the arm earning her an annoyed _tch_. "Who knows…you might end up marrying her and having a daughter with her!"

The look of utter bewilderment and annoyance that Sasuke held solely around Naruto came out. "Why are you thinking that far ahead?"

Hinata grew flustered and held her hands to her cheeks, swaying slightly, "Ah, uh, no, no, I'm sorry I just have a big imagination!"

"That's one way of putting it," Sasuke mumbled starting off on his way. "Let Naruto down quickly, don't give him time to marinate on it."

* * *

His eyes were misty, yet bright and hopeful. Hinata felt like throwing up.

"I had a feeling," Naruto chuckled lowly, sighed, and sniffed his runny nose. "I'm happy we went out in general. I'll treasure every memory I have of us."

"As will I," Hinata said, her voice weak and eyes pooling with tears. "I have no words."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and waved with his free hand, motioning that there was no worries. The blond rose from his place on his carpeted living room and walked languidly to a chair that resided in front of a wide window. His eyes focused on something in the distance and he scratched his chin in thought.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine," Naruto responded slowly, turned his head to gaze at her from the corner of his eye. "If that's what you were going to ask."

Hinata watched him wearily, unmoving, sensing that Naruto had more to say. She folded her legs underneath her and stuffed her hands into her coat's pockets for additional warmth.

"Now, I'm not going to try to guilt trip you right now," He began with saddened eyes and a perturbed grimace. "But for what exact reason are you breaking up with me?"

Sasuke's words flashed through Hinata's head, urging her to get to the point of all his questions quickly and without room for interpretation. "I don't—I don't love you as I used t-to."

It was becoming increasingly difficult to swallow.

"Did you meet someone?"

"No?"

"Does Sasuke interest you?"

"What?" Hinata's heart constricted tightly and she frowned deeply, feeling shock build up in her core. She began to sweat lightly under her arms from the rush of heated emotions her body had went through.

Naruto stood up and sat in front of Hinata by the kotatsu once more, his body attentive and tense, his hands on his knees to keep himself propped up. "Sasuke likes you."

Her cute features took on a confused twist, "Romantically?"

The blond nodded urgently, studying Hinata's face for any form of deceit, signs of disloyalty, and found none.

"I find that hard to believe honestly," Hinata treaded the conversation carefully. She wondered why Naruto would say such a thing, even if it were true. It wouldn't change a thing. The long-lashed female no longer felt romantically inclined toward the blond. Instead, Hinata felt strained and pressured in most of the interactions between them; they were just so different personality wise.

"He told me he did."

A rush of adrenaline shot through her and she was suddenly restless. Her teeth chattered a bit and she struggled to control her voice. "I can't believe that, honestly."

"You don't have to tell me now," Naruto tried to add on as if he wasn't bothered by the lack of response. "I guess you're not obligated to tell me ever."

"I don't want to waste your time, Naruto-kun," Hinata reasoned helplessly, trying to get to the fruit of her efforts across to Naruto. Her intention was genuine and his lack of belief in that fact made her feel like crying. What she treasured the most was how people saw her, and the fact that he had made this messier than needed made her voice quiver. "I don't love any other man, Naruto-kun. I don't love _any_ man—and I…I'm sorry for this. I apologize to you and myself, because I wasted our time. I love you differently."

"I hate seeing you cry, Hinata," Naruto whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. "I'll always love you."

Hinata felt like throwing up. She rose to her feet quickly and made for the door. "Uchiha-san would like to meet you at the barbecue today."

She didn't turn around to look at him, and kept a hand firm on the doorknob. Her stomach was heaving and tears fell quickly from her eyes from the pressure.

"At what time?"

"I don't know," Hinata stated slowly, bidding her farewell and leaving quickly.

* * *

Now, if there was a time for Naruto to not show up, it shouldn't be now. He had been planning on using the heartbroken dweeb to his benefit by setting his fragile heart in the hands of Sakura who loved fixing things. Yet there was no salvation.

Sasuke bit into his tempura slowly, eyeing Sakura carefully. She returned his look with a smile and sipped her tea. "So what have you been up to in the village lately?"

"Nothing."

"I'm still not used to having you back," Sakura said pleasantly, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

Sasuke nodded his head and sounded that he had heard what she said. He took another bite out of his crunchy tempura and held his sake glass up to his lips.

"I hear you've been hanging out with Shikamaru and Hinata-chan a lot lately?"

"Mainly Shikamaru," Sasuke clarified.

A sympathetic look flashed in Sakura's eyes and she gave him a bright smile, "Well at least we're hanging out now!"

The diverted smirk that Sasuke shot at Sakura caused the emerald-eyed girl to laugh a bit. Sasuke was amused by Sakura and took another small sip of his beverage. "I thought this was a date."

Sakura's eyes were serious and commanding, and her mouth was set in a straight line. The bead of nervous sweat that trickled down her temple attracted Sasuke. "To me this is a date."

His eyes flashed red quickly and Sasuke snorted to himself. A slender brow raised and communicated his slight surprise.

"Naruto set this up. You know that right?"

"Yes," She bit her plump lips and the jewel on her forehead gleamed. "That doesn't matter to me."

"I don't see you in _that_ way," Sasuke said more softly than expected of his character.

Brushing a soft strand of hair from her eyes Sakura waved off what he said dismissively and grinned a not-yet-defeated grin. "You've never seen me in that way, Sasuke. I don't mind just hanging out with you like we're doing now, yet—I want you to consider me."

"Consider you," Sasuke echoed with disbelief in his eyes. "I tried to kill you twice."

"You're a different man now."

"Am I?"

Sakura frowned deeply and bit into her steak. She pouched the food in one side of her mouth and glared at him. "I think so, you let Hinata Hyuuga of all people hang out with you."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to frown in distaste of the conversation. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I can't consider you in that way."

"That's fine, I understand that," Sakura said maturely, stirring her tea absent mindedly with her spoon.

Sasuke kept quiet and bit a bigger chunk of shrimp tempura out of frustration.

"Can I kiss you?"

Sasuke deadpanned, and took a moment to consider what Sakura had said. He swallowed his tempura and took in her body language. She was nervous, frustrated, and stared at her swirling tea as she stirred. Sakura had given up a few years of her life to him, and it seemed only natural that Sasuke would have seen her determination and married her on the spot upon returning to the village.

If there was one noble thing Sasuke still possessed, it would be a sense of primary priority. He knew what/who he wanted and she wasn't Sakura.

"I like someone," Sasuke said robotically, mentally chastising himself for digging a bigger grave.

What he said didn't seem to faze Sakura and she merely held a disappointed weight on her shoulders. "Just one."

The Uchiha rose from his seat and placed his money on the table, annoyed that his first independent interaction with Sakura had to be tedious and prodding. And yet, as Sasuke stepped out from the booth he leaned over to Sakura, grabbed her face tenderly and brought his lips to hers. Her alertness brought her to dig her fingers into his hair and as she deepened the kiss, Sasuke felt tears brush onto his face from her lashes. Her lips were dry and warm, comforting. Sasuke pulled away and Sakura's eyes were still closed.

She opened them slowly and stared at him nostalgically. "I'm not going to give up so easy, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up straight. He headed toward the exit and turned his head to make eye-contact with her over his shoulder. "Please reconsider."

* * *

Hinata strolled through the aisles of the farmer's market slowly. Her eyes took in every detail of the market and she received peace from being distracted. The air passed through her lungs with a burning sensation as the cold chill was a frozen, angry lion. There wasn't much produce, but plenty of sweets and drinks. She noticed her friend idly fingering some shuriken.

The long-legged woman approached him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and cocked his eyebrow in recognition, a half-smirk on his face.

"Really?"

"Really, what?" Sasuke imitated with a look of confusion.

"What you told Naruto-kun!" Hinata felt anger well inside of her.

He turned fully and cocked his head cutely. "What did I tell Naruto?"

Hinata's eyes shifted over the area quickly and she leaned up and toward Sasuke, her lips brushing his ear. "That you think of me romantically?"

The blank stare that she received from him essentially gave her her answer. "I never told him that."

"Oh," Hinata's ears grew red and she twisted her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for blindly accusing you then."

Sasuke placed his hand on the arch of her back and urged her to walk with him. She followed obediently. From the side she could properly take in his features, and he was unmistakably attractive. His long nose and high cheekbones gave him a regal, manly look. His bangs gave him an edge of seriousness and his unreadable aura only gave Hinata a sense of security. She felt as if all the muscles in her body had tightened up when his eyes quickly flickered over to hers.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You always stare at me," Hinata responded emptily, instead focusing on her feet.

"I think Naruto is just suspicious of us. He wanted to get a truth out of you from a lie," Sasuke averted what she had said. He shook his head and pulled his hood over his face. Now she could no longer stare at his profile. "He's an idiot, don't take what he says seriously."

"He's smarter than you think, Uchiha-san."

"Doesn't matter if he is," Sasuke grounded out impatiently. " _We_ aren't anything so it doesn't matter if he asks those questions."

The exasperated look on his face brought a charmed smile to her plump lips, and she merely clasped her hands in front of her, keeping good stride in order to keep up with him. "You're right."

Sasuke had stopped at a stall and watched a variety of pet fish swim in a container. Hinata stopped by his side and unconsciously looped her arm around his elbow. He shot her a side-glance and resumed looking at the fish.

"There's a turtle!" Hinata said animatedly, pointing to a turtle that was swimming to the surface from beneath the crowd of fish.

"The turtles are 500 ryo," the old stall-keeper said without much interest.

The hooded male unhooked his arm from Hinata and pushed her along to view the other stalls.

"Eh, Uchiha-san! I was considering getting one!"

"I'll get you a healthy, wild turtle for free," Sasuke growled patronizingly. "Who would spend 500 ryo on a sick, malnourished turtle?"

This seemed to only disturb the ex-heiress more and Hinata placed her hands on Sasuke's stomach to stop him from pushing her any further. "It's sick!? Well then, I should buy it! I can nurse it back to health."

Sasuke grimaced and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "That's a lot of effort for the cost."

"I didn't know you were frugal, Uchiha-san," Hinata jested with a sigh, resuming her walk with the insulted Uchiha-leader.

"How was your date?"

"Annoying."

"I'm sorry," she patted his arm. "What happened?"

"I didn't know you were nosey, Hinata," Sasuke bit with a sneer.

"Oh, that's mean," Hinata pouted at him.

She wondered if he saw her romantically at all, even if he hadn't told Naruto anything.

A sadistic chuckle came from Sasuke and he shrugged. "I'm a mean person."

Sasuke wanted her to be his.

"How did things turn out with Naruto, other than him making up lies?"

Hinata felt her heart drop and she sighed before shaking her head up at Sasuke.

"Not good huh?"

They continued on the rest of their evening wandering around the stalls. Hinata had ended up purchasing the turtle and they now sat in a café. Large, excited opal eyes watched the slowly moving turtle slowly wade its way around the small container. Murky, dark eyes studied the beauty in front of them. Hinata felt his eyes on her and looked up, placing a strand of hair behind her ear as she did so.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Who wouldn't," Sasuke glanced downward and Hinata felt her throat tighten up in pleasure from his response. His compliments were not as direct, and they touched her in a more intimate way.

The dimly lit café made Hinata's eyes glow and the booth they were in was so dark it accentuated said glow.

"What do you actually think about being back in the village? Back in your home?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought to himself carefully before opening his eyes once more. "I hate it. I hate living where my family has died."

"I've thought of that," Hinata agreed. "Are you going to move out?"

"No, I'll get used to it," Sasuke rejected her idea. "I want my family to continue to grow there."

Hinata imagined Sasuke with a family and laughed, earning her a confused glare. "I can't imagine you as a family man to be honest."

"Me either," he reacted.

She could see a lingering sadness in his face, in his eyebrows, eyes, mouth, every bit of him was sad.

It suddenly hit her that he wasn't okay, not at all.

"You should get an apartment until the day you feel comfortable enough for you and your family to move back in."

He merely tilted his chin up a bit and stared out the window by their booth. His neck was long and muscular and he seemed at peace for once in his current position. They spoke quietly and his voice was soothing. After a certain point Hinata had asked him to repeat himself a few times too many and he had changed seats to sit directly beside her. Naturally she leaned against his side and listened quietly to his encounter with Itachi and his final moments with him. Hinata would then relay her final moments with her cousin and when tears welled in her eyes, Sasuke allowed her a moment of respect. Her tussled hair and clumsy smile endeared him as the night went on; his genuine smiles and snide comments drew giggles from the heiress and she found herself completely captivated with what he had to say. The silence was awkward and they were pushed to talk constantly, and they were fine with that. He listened silently, then would sometimes joke about how violently he would have reacted to that situation, and Hinata wished she was by his side to see every reaction he ever makes. There was a certain form of addiction to getting to know a person. For the first time, Sasuke was open and he knew exactly why.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata started softly, dusting her lashes on her cheeks before tilting her chin up to look at her dear friend.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, suddenly alert and cautious.

"Why can't you see Sakura-chan romantically?"

"Someone else holds my attention."

"Someone else?"

He would kiss her in this moment 20 times if she would only give him the permission to. Her pursed lips and twinkling eyes brought a joy to him that had been unknown for years, and for the first time, he felt as if he could contribute to someone else's happiness as well.

"Yeah, someone else."

"May I ask who?" Hinata bit the inside of her cheek a bit, her stomach filled with a bomb of jealousy.

"You."

Hinata couldn't deny the smile that came onto her face, she had feelings to sort out, and yet this revelation had made her happy. Sasuke took this smile as consent and brought the back of her small hand to his lips.

The melancholy look in his eyes spoke volumes and Hinata's heart fluttered from the intimate contact.

"Thank you."

Hinata could only gulp and nod.

* * *

 **We should take the idea that this is going to be a realistic fanfiction and push it somewhere else**.

 **Yeah I'm sorry but this fanfiction is going on different tracks. *unless you still think this story is semi-realistic then wow you rock***

 **My writing style is very flowy, stay with me folks :')**


	6. Sorting

**Edit:/deleted motivation for reviews because attention whoring isn't my intent, I just wanted more thought out reviews that make me rethink my own writing ho hum.**

 **Also I do watch Dashiexp/dashiegames. Gotta love some Dashie games.**

 **Also I just made a new tumblr, follow that shit I'm a cool person irl as in I'm not a bitch as I'm perceived as in my author notes: my tumblr name is windyoverhere**

 **I make lousy attempts at drawing and I consider writing requests!**

 **Let's be friends man, I ain't the bad sort.**

* * *

She noticed quickly that she deeply missed their interactions.

In some odd slop of time, Hinata had become attached to Sasuke. In such a way that wasn't just friends and also wasn't fully romantic. He gave her a sort of look that other people, men in particular, didn't regard her with. His steely eyes and dark voice lent to her a view of the world that was unknown. The way he spoke to her harshly at times and tensed his shoulders made it clear that Sasuke felt understood; free. In the hopes that she wasn't an annoying mess with nothing else better to do, she'd drop by his home often. The tired Hyuuga often carried a sort of food to share with him, as she enjoyed his silent appreciation for her cooking. His hunger was defined as ravenous and he was constantly snacking when she caught him at home. A fruit or bowl of protein in his hand and his hair uncombed, curling towards his face was always a sight that greeted her.

They would talk gently at night about things and Hinata would constantly fall asleep under his kotatsu much to his exasperation. In the cold of winter, Sasuke's house was warm and his kotatsu warmer; that was Hinata's favorite place to be. Often she would wake up 30 minutes into her nap just to find the Uchiha sometimes studying his blade or often writing into his journal. Hinata would lay silently and study the Uchiha through lowered eyelids and fluffy bangs.

 _"Stop looking at me, Hinata."_

She would pretend to be asleep at this and roll over roughly to face the wall away from him.

Hinata could feel how tense he'd be in these moments, as he hated the silence and never lied down to also sleep under the kotatsu. For this, Hinata would try her hardest to fill the silence and keep him company in his dark house.

* * *

Hinata hadn't seen Sasuke for half a month, he was nowhere to be found and Hinata didn't wish to arise rumors by asking villagers if they had seen him recently.

Kiba and Sakura took Hinata out for tea at a new, small café that had recently opened. A hole in the wall location that was definitely close to hideous on the exterior but cozy and well-loved on the inside.

"It's too goddamn cold outside," Kiba proclaimed loudly once they had all grabbed a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"I miss summertime," Sakura breathed into her hands and rubbed them together quickly. "Don't you Hinata?"

"I love every season," Hinata pondered reasonably, a delighted smile filled her face as she touched her nose and it was nippy. "In fact I think winter is my favorite season."

Kiba snorted and called over a waiter to come take their order. "You're crazy Hinata, I can't stand this weather."

Sakura and Hinata chuckled and told the waiter their orders; the party of three settling for sugary hot drinks.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked suddenly, her eyebrows pressed and concerned. "I know that Naruto and Sasuke were taking a trip to Suna and were supposed to be back last night."

"I don't hang out with Naruto and Sasuke so I wouldn't know," Kiba muttered with disinterest as he sipped his chocolate drink. "I thought Sasuke wasn't allowed to go on missions anyway."

"Naruto was just visiting Gaara."

"So why would Sasuke have to go?" Kiba said, now interested somewhat.

Hinata hummed her agreement to Kiba's question.

"I guess to give Sasuke a change of pace. He's been stuck in this village the whole time with nothing to do."

"Not really," Kiba sang, shooting a sly smirk over to Hinata. "Sasuke's been spending good time with Hinata."

"Really?" Sakura questioned brightly, yet her eyes held a tinge of hurt, most likely wondering why Sasuke wouldn't seek her out for companionship.

The petite female blinked slowly and shrugged, her head cocked cutely with a disarming smile. "We frequently have dinner together."

"You actually have dinner with him?" Sakura said slowly in disbelief, her question being rhetorical.

Kiba eyed Sakura up and down quickly before pinching her in the side. "Don't get jealous Sakura-chan, if you need some male companionship," he gave her a seductive look, "I'm game."

"Oh, no," Sakura snorted and laughed his suggestion off. She returned her attention back to the fidgeting long-haired beauty in front of her. "Is he happy from what you can tell?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Mm."

Hinata nodded even though she knew the reality of how the lonely Uchiha felt. He was depressed and sparsely did much that took him away from his home. He was increasingly becoming a hermit. "He's fine."

"Well I'm glad he's found someone to keep him company," Sakura mustered with a sigh. "I don't know how he feels about me, he avoids me when he can."

Kiba grumbled his disinterest in their conversation and folded his head into his arms on the table, proceeding to nap.

"Why would he be avoiding you, Sakura-chan?" Hinata questioned with dismay. Sasuke might be worse off than she thought if he was avoiding contact with the people who loved him so dearly.

"I think it's because of our kiss."

Hinata's head seized and she felt her pulse become heavy in her throat. Her underarms lightly perspired with dread. "Kiss?"

"Oh yeah I never told you about that," Sakura proclaimed, hitting her fist into the palm of her hand with revelation. "We went on a date a while back and he kissed me."

"Wow, I—" Hinata grimaced and smiled wide. "Congratulations, Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks, Hinata-chan," Sakura said softly, a sweet blush on her face.

* * *

When they had met again it was only three days after Hinata's café with Kiba and Sakura. She was grocery shopping and drifted aimlessly from aisle to aisle with no clear intention. Hinata was clueless at the moment that she stood right beside her estranged friend. The box of tea herbs in her hand occupied her attention and she felt a memorable chakra signature lightly lap at her chakra.

"Hinata," He spoke tiredly.

Her eyes met his and she felt suddenly alert, in a good way. "Sasuke-kun…you're home."

"Am I?" He murmured sarcastically, eyeing her basket.

The urge to whisper filled her and she nodded lightly, stepping forward a bit to look up into his eyes that were now becoming increasingly covered by his bangs. "I hope so."

"Do you?" He twitched a smile before resuming his stony face.

Hinata had placed her grocery basket on the floor beside her and smiled warmly up at him, placing her small hands around his wrists. "You are home, Sasuke-kun."

He threw away his mask and sighed, his eyes depressed and muddy. Sasuke was so incredibly handsome to Hinata that it amazed her that he was interested in her. She then thought of Sakura in that moment and became angry with herself. He had told her himself that she was the one he was looking at with those cold eyes of his.

Hinata knew that in this moment she liked him as well, in this moment beside a wall of tea and screaming children running up and down the aisle.

The sour look in his eye as he eyeballed the screaming child caused her to laugh and she threw her arms around his neck, pressing him to her tightly. "I'm glad you're home, Sasuke-kun!"

"Home," Sasuke scoffed, a small smile grew on his face. He didn't hug her back, yet he bended over a bit so that she didn't have to jump up nearly as high.

Sasuke smelled of the outdoors and smoke, which may have been attractive to any girl except Hinata. She wrinkled her nose and stepped back, laughing to herself all the while, a hand over her mouth. "Sasuke-kun, you smell."

"I smell," Sasuke repeated sarcastically as he straightened himself up. "Everybody smells."

"Yeah well…you smell _bad_."

"Say it louder, Hinata."

"No," Hinata said quickly, blushing. "That's mean."

Hinata reached for a package of tea and Sasuke blocked her access to it.

"Since you're so determined to make fun of me in public, say it louder," Sasuke said seriously, his eyebrows pressed.

Yeesh, the Uchiha couldn't take a joke?

Hinata looked him up and down and twiddled with her hair, biting her lip in thought. "I was just telling the truth."

"Okay," Sasuke said blandly, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Fine, I'll say it again," Hinata said sweetly. "Ahem, attention people of this aisle!"

Sasuke honestly didn't think she was ballsy enough to say it again.

"Hina—"

The kid running up and down the aisle screaming hysterically stopped and stared at Hinata with full interest.

" _I like Sasuke Uchiha!_ "

"—ta"

Sasuke stared at Hinata furiously, a light blush gathered below his eyes and he turned his head sharply to avoid looking at her. Hinata stepped forward and grabbed onto his wrists again. "I like you, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke gazed her from the corner of his eye, and she could see him fight a grin. He finally turned his head back toward her and regarded her features. Her honest eyes and unconsciously flirtatious blinks drew him near; his heart beat faster than he wished it would. He sighed again, feeling as if he were out of breath. Sasuke missed her a ridiculous amount in the time he stayed in Suna, and when he caught no sign of her around the village his mood had soured (Shikamaru had went on a mission by the time Sasuke came back, so he held no company). He didn't know the faintest thing about relationships. The last Uchiha was incredibly curious about her and she captivated him, pleased him, and more importantly put him to rest. Hinata had kept him sane the past couple of weeks. Sasuke was a simple man and would allow himself to enjoy the simple things in life.

The black-eyed male put his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes with a proximity he had craved ever since she had placed that genjutsu on him.

"I can't stand you."

"Then sit down," Hinata offered innocently with a bat of her lashes.

Hinata softly placed her fingers on his face and stroked the smooth skin with her thumb. His hair was silky and brushed her fingers; she wondered if she was the only woman to ever touch him so intimately. His eyes were soft and vulnerable and it scared her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him gently, their lips touching all the while. It was a short, chaste kiss that left Sasuke wondering if that really was all there was to kissing. She pulled him in for another one, a longer one that was warm and struck wonderful vibrations into him that seemed to shed all the grease of the world off of him. _Now that was kissing_. Hinata intertwined her fingers behind his head and allowed him to support her weight. She smiled up at him and he smirked down at her.

"SICK!" The shrieking child gagged out, proceeding to sprint away.

* * *

To say that she lightened his spirits was an understatement.

"It's your turn," Shikamaru mumbled as he sat back in his seat.

Sasuke grunted in amusement and proceeded to move his piece forward. Shikamaru easily countered his move and locked the game. The small _clunk_ of the piece was followed by an annoyed sound from Shikamaru.

"You're playing worse than usual."

"I'm not paying much attention," Sasuke answered as he rose from his seat and headed to his kitchen.

"And why is that?" Shikamaru asked loudly so that Sasuke could hear him from his current position.

The Uchiha didn't respond and simply came back with a bottle of sake and a pack of cigarettes.

"Hello?" Shikamaru asked crossly as he nibbled his end of the cigarette.

"What?"

"Are you deaf now?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows and flicked a cigarette at Shikamaru's face, of which the lazy male didn't bother to dodge.

"You're in love then," Shikamaru said with a sluggish smile and a cocked eyebrow.

"Not there yet," Sasuke confessed quietly.

Shikamaru who was in the process of lighting a new cigarette inhaled quickly in surprised, shriveling the newly lit cigarette rapidly. He coughed roughly and blinked tears out of his eyes. "The hell?"

Sasuke simply maintained a straight face and stared into oblivion as he usually did.

"Sasuke who have you preyed on now?"

"Shut up."

"Ah, it's Hinata."

Sometimes Shikamaru really freaked Sasuke out.

Sasuke's hair had grown a bit and as he had recently gotten out of the shower and hadn't bothered to dry his hair with a t-shirt, it was now curling inwards toward his face. The hair in the back curled up and down frizzly. Shikamaru leaned back a bit and sipped his warm sake with an amused grin at the Uchiha's silence.

After a moment of silence (Sasuke had been clenching his jaw the whole time), Sasuke raised a twitching eyebrow up to Shikamaru. "Are you a psychic now?"

"You give me too much credit," Shikamaru rumbled, grabbing a new cigarette from the packet. "I'm just observant."

"Ah—"

"But yet—" Shikamaru cut Sasuke off quickly, a cold look in his eye. "I never considered the possibility that you were looking into her more than just some eye candy."

Sasuke blinked slowly and shrugged, also grabbing a cigarette from the packet. He lit it with a quick breath and contemplated his next statement. "I never thought she would consider me."

"Would you have dated her if you stayed in the leaf?"

"We're not dating," Sasuke said quickly, exhaling smoke like a sick dragon. "And I don't know."

Shikamaru scratched his scalp a bit and yawned. "Men like you are troublesome."

"Men like me?"

"You're indecisive."

"I would date her now, I don't know about the future of past decisions!"

The sound of a doorbell ringing gathered the two men's attention.

"Naruto," They both droned in annoyance.

 _"BELIEVE IT!"_ Came the muffled response from behind the door.

Shikamaru hollered for the blond to enter and Naruto didn't waste a beat.

"What are you pansies up to? I have the day off," Naruto chittered with excitement as he threw some groceries down on Sasuke's table. "Let's have a party or something!"

Sasuke instantly refused and chucked his finished cigarette over at his best friend. Shikamaru simply rubbed his forehead and rested his elbows on the finished game that he had won while Sasuke was distracted. Naruto cursed Sasuke out and ran out of the house, screaming down the street that he was going to get all of their friends over for a winter hot pot.

"I didn't agree to shit," Sasuke huffed quietly in his annoyance, pulling his knee up to his chest. "I can't fucking stand Naruto."

"If everyone is coming over though," Shikamaru smiled in support of his friend. "So is your babe."

* * *

Naruto's invitation to Hinata was awkward, yet she accepted. He had approached her as she was eating with Kiba and Shino. The blond awkwardly bent and stared into her eyes as he invited the team to dinner at Sasuke's house. Hinata had wisely waited till Kiba and Shino agreed and from there also decided that she wouldn't be the odd one out. Hinata had nothing to hide and yet, she didn't know exactly what to make public. She honestly couldn't believe that they had kissed just yesterday in the grocery store.

The hot-pot gathering was to be late into the evening, so Hinata quickly retreated back to her home to spruce up a bit. She felt nervous, and it was as if her colon was working overtime at the moment—as disgusting as that was.

She'd thrown down her sweaty training clothes onto the bed and from there decided on a stretchy black sweatpants and a red long sleeved shirt. Surprisingly, Hinata also decided to summon her curling iron from the dusty corners of her bathroom. From the lifetime Hinata had spent not caring about her hair, she suddenly cared a little bit more than usual. She remembered the times Sasuke had stared quietly at her slightly wavy strands of hair and uttered a teasing, _"your hair is a mess today_." Maybe, in his weird way, that was him appreciating her hair.

Don't get Hinata started on _his_ hair. Sometimes it would slightly resemble a half spiky/curly fro and she would have Sasuke constantly glare at her all day for laughing to herself. But quite honestly, his messy hair endeared her when it was full of frizz and rebellion. He didn't look so regal. He looked like a rugged, tired man—which he was.

"Tcht," Hinata burned the tips of her fingers from mistakenly grabbing the iron at a wrong angle. "Ow—"

* * *

"Ne—Sasuke-kun can you pass me another crab leg?" Sakura called casually above the bustling conversation, her bowl outstretched toward the relaxed man across from her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and plopped the skinniest crab leg he could find into Sakura's bowl.

Hinata sat a ways down from the Uchiha, with Ino and Tenten. He didn't spare her a glance, nor did she him.

Naruto and Shikamaru where busy debating village politics as both men had too much hot sake to drink. Sasuke held a light flush on the bridge of his nose and was mumbling something to Shino, who seemed to be nodding in earnest and refilling both his and the Uchiha's glasses quickly.

"Are you tipsy?" Sakura asked directly toward Sasuke.

With grated nerves the spiky haired male wrenched his attention over to the bubblegum-haired girl. "Not really. I'm having a conversation right now, Sakura."

"Oh, well…" Sakura awkwardly glanced away and rose to find her girlfriends.

Hinata watched this exchange and felt her heart skip a beat in anxiousness. She'd never seen the two interact independently, and from the aforementioned kiss the two shared she was ashamedly nervous. But yet, Hinata was quite satisfied with the outcome of this exchange in particular.

The night had went on and Hinata felt quite hungry still, even as the hot-pot was completely empty of all food and broth. Hinata rose to her feet and the girls began to follow her into Sasuke's kitchen. Laughter and giggling filled the room and Hinata felt light as air. Without much thought Hinata began to shuffle through the fridge and Tenten merely laughed.

"Hinata you haven't had anything to drink and you're going through this poor Sasuke's fridge!"

"Ah," Hinata flushed in realization that Tenten and maybe the other girls didn't know that she spent quite a large amount of time at Sasuke's house. "You're right."

Just as she shut the fridge quickly, the devil walked in.

"Are you getting something to eat?"

"Oh, uh—," Hinata looked back at Sakura's observant face with trepidation. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke cocked his head a bit and smirked at Hinata. "Hello, Hinata-chan."

Hinata wanted to kick him in the shin at the moment and yet all she could do was flush bright red and pretend to be grabbing a glass for water.

Ino and Tenten instantly caught on to what was going on and each made knowing faces toward each other. They quickly excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

"I didn't know you guys were so friendly," Sakura slurred from her previous drinks. "Almost on a first name basis!"

Sasuke ignored Sakura and raked a hand through his messy hair. He was too busy scanning the fridge to be bothered by her. _Damn I'm still hungry_.

"Actually," Sakura stared hard into Hinata's eyes. "Can I talk to you in private, Sasuke?"

With a pissed nod, Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and took a left toward the staircase with Sakura following closely behind. Hinata bit her lip nervously and simply sat on the floor with her head buried into her arms, just wanting a moment of silence for once.

* * *

"Is she the one?" Sakura asked sincerely.

"One what."

"The one who you're interested in," Sakura said almost as if she was in a daze. "You talk to her differently."

"As opposed to what?" Sasuke glared into the floor.

"Me I guess," Sakura laughed bitterly, then sighed. "I mean, she's lucky. I can't get mad at her."

Sasuke then thought of the consequences of being associated romantically with the man that betrayed a whole village. Of being with the man who lusted for the blood of innocents and villains alike. The dark-eyed male did want the shy princess. More than he wanted anything in a while. But he didn't want to go and ruin her life by proclaiming his desire for her about the village. Shikamaru would keep his mouth shut, but Sakura held the possibility of accidently letting it slip to anybody.

"We're friends."

Sakura looked up at him silently, searching for the truth in his face.

Sasuke was the master at staying composed. "We're friends."

"You can be honest with me," Sakura whispered. "But I understand."

* * *

Hinata felt a light tapping on her head and was instantly jogged from her sleep. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and yawned into her hand, her vision a bit groggy. Sasuke was in a deep squat before the petite heiress, his eyes tired and arms lazily resting on his thighs.

"Good morning."

Sometimes his handsomeness really captivated her. She smiled a disarming smile, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Good morning…is it actually morning."

"No."

And sure enough Sasuke had only been gone for 10 minutes and Hinata had been snoozing all the while.

"Can you make me something to eat," Sasuke questioned with a sideways glance, a small smile on his lips.

"You're hungry," Hinata mumbled to herself, with her consciousness not all the way there yet.

"Yes I am."

Hinata rose to her feet and began to fetch all the necessary ingredients for some onigiri. Her curled hair swayed with each movement and Sasuke couldn't help but notice just how good she looked in red. He turned on his sharingan and memorized this moment, not wanting more than to preserve this innocence and good intent in his memory. The strangest urge to have her in his arms filled him and he made sure to keep an eye on the door way to the kitchen.

As Hinata watched the rice boil, she felt a pair of eyes linger on her for longer than usual. She turned away from the stove and stared at Sasuke with a curious smile.

His lusty eyes and piercing glare made her stomach flip a few times. He blushed lightly and darted his eyes away from her. She was so beautiful to him.

"I don't know much about relationships."

"That's fine."

"I also don't know what we are."

"Me either."

Sasuke approached her, and managed to push her aside, so that her back wasn't facing a hot stove. She allowed him to place his hands on her hips and guide her. His hands then rose to her face, and he stared at her intensely. With a gentle motion, he brushed her bangs up and kissed her lightly in the middle of her forehead, and from there kissed her nose.

"But whenever you want me," he kissed the area between her eyes. "Whether it's for trivial things or important things…I will be there."

Hinata felt as if her heart would burst and she blushed harder. The indigo-haired heiress wrapped her arms around his waist, and she leaned back to glance up at him. "Why do you even like me?"

"That's a dumb question," Sasuke murmured, his eyes softened and his lips pressed to one side.

"Ah…" She felt like shivering.

"You give me peace," Sasuke answered finally, his arms tight around her. "I finally found you."

Hinata felt tears gather in her eyes and she kissed his jaw lightly.

"Whenever you want me to be yours," Sasuke said firmly. "Simply say so and it is done."

"I'll tell you soon," Hinata said quickly, her eyes focused on his.

Sasuke's lips met her plump ones, and Hinata allowed him to explore her mouth as much as he wanted. His hands held her face firmly and she placed her hands on his chest.

Unbeknownst to them that another audience member was watching and was not so pleased by the course of the conversation.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the huge wait in update. I just felt demotivated from the lack of (thought-out)feedback and felt like people weren't interested...Hope you all had a nice thanksgiving. Having a bad week so let's go easy on all the insults and all that good stuff :')**

 **Double damn edit:/I updated the poll on my page! It's a question I've been debating in my head for a long time so let's get some voting done! Who should fall for the other harder?**


	7. Condoms

**Okay, you guys knocked it out of the park with the reviews. OUT OF THE FUCKING PARK MAN. As I promised here's the chapter, it's not exactly 10,000 but it's very close to it. (9,837). Now let me just clarify something really quick. The reason I put in the last chapter: If we break 230 reviews you get a 10,000 word chapter is not entirely to just get more reviews in general. Having a goal pushes people to review and in turn, make people write more thought out reviews.**

 **The motivation that thought out reviews provide is astounding. The reviews that tell me how the chapter made you feel, what you liked, what specific scenes touched you, things you think could be done better. ALL THAT PUSHES ME! This is the soonest I've updated in a long time. Because you guys completely rocked my world and made me rethink and value my writing.**

 **Last chapter garnered the most amount of reviews with the longest text. Give me a fucking chapter of text to read man I love that shit. Because I'm telling you man, getting those reviews, I hopped on this story near every day to get it done. I was so inspired. (Again don't get this twisted for praise)**

 **The number of reviews in total don't mean much to me. What matters to me is the content of the reviews. I could get a shit ton of reviews and still feel like I got barely any REAL REVIEWS, just a comment like 'hey i like your story peace bitch'. That's cool, just the longer ones impact me more. People seem to interpret my thinking that way so I just wanted to clarify things. That's why I set a goal. out of 50+ reviews. when a goal is set, about 20% of them actually have more thought put into them. It's just the probability man.**

 **Also follow me on tumblr: windyoverhere is the username, that's where you get sneak peaks of chapters or deleted scenes for this story. Also you can talk to me about whatever man, imma fangirl with ya bitch ass.**

* * *

He was a quiet man.

Surprisingly, given Hinata's past history, it was not she that decided it was better to keep the status of their relationship under wraps. Sasuke had spoken to her one evening as they were waiting for their meal to cook.

 _"Not yet."_

Hinata simply pulled her knees up to her chest and studied Sasuke's face to ignore the pain that came with his statement. He would then stretch and flex his large shoulder muscles, rolling his eyes in the meanwhile.

 _"This is not to hurt you."_

At first Hinata didn't understand what he meant, but then it dawned on her. Sasuke was a noble spirit. In their youth he was disrespectful and venomous toward other clans. If anything, that part of him didn't change over the years. Instead, he was obsessed with _her_ honor. If they were ever in a public setting, he would maintain the perfect façade. He'd stay an arms distance away from her and regard her with as much aloofness any other person would receive from him. Sasuke treasured what people thought of her more than what the people thought of him.

He didn't want to harm her by simply being his true self.

Yet on one occasion, as all of rookie nine where helping with festival preparations in charity for an orphanage, Hinata had attempted a small act of romance. She simply couldn't help it. He was busy nailing legs into a stall, and was sitting with one leg outstretched and one leg bent. The lavender eyed beauty squatted beside him as casually as she could, a shy blush on the bridge of her nose.

Sasuke peeked at her from the corner of his eye before resuming his task, his steady eyes fixated on the board in front of him. The nails in his mouth hung loosely from his pressed lips.

"What is it?"

"I just…just wanted to see how things were going over here."

It had taken barely any pleading from the petite woman to convince Sasuke to come and help set up the festival. He merely groaned and went from sunbathing in front of a wide window to getting his active winter wear from the depths of his closet.

Hinata had noted that Sasuke seemed more temperamental than what was usual. He would merely eat and close his eyes during moments of silence. During this silence he found no rest, and he held bags under his eyes. She would do her best to aid in providing happiness during his bouts of depression, and at most she would receive a half-hearted smirk or a snide remark. He was also seemingly afraid to touch her more than he thought he was allowed.

He snorted and shook his head lightly. "Go back, everything's fine here."

Hinata watched him with wide eyes and a happy heart. He was active and distracted. "You need a beer?"

"What?" Sasuke curled his lip lightly in utter confusion.

"Isn't that what you just said?"

"I said," Sasuke smiled to himself. "Everything's fine here."

"Ne?" Hinata pouted cutely and brushed her side bangs behind her ears. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun I can't hear you."

Now Sasuke looked worried and gazed at Hinata's small ears with a stern expression. "Hina…what's wrong with your hearing?"

"One more time," Hinata waved her small hand to get him to repeat what he had said. She leaned in so he would get the hint to whisper into her ear.

Sasuke removed the nails from his mouth and as he leaned in to whisper into her ear, Hinata quickly snapped her head around and kissed him on the cheek.

The Uchiha looked around alertly and shot Hinata an irritated glare. "Don't."

Hinata felt a pounding of embarrassment in her face and she looked down in discomfiture. "S-sorry…n-no one s-saw."

She felt Sasuke's hard stare on her and looked up at him through her lashes, swaying on her feet lightly.

"Don't start that stuttering bullshit with me again," Sasuke growled crossly, placing his tools aside. He parted his legs and reached forward with his arms. "Get over here."

Sasuke grabbed onto his princess's wrists and pulled her into his chest. She yelped and looked away from him, her eyes focused on the stall he was building. Sasuke focused on memorizing everything he could about the girl in his arms. Intelligent, talented, creative, and interesting. That is what drew him to her the most. Her beauty was only frosting on top of the cake. Hinata looked down at him and placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly resting her forehead on his. Sasuke allowed his sharingan to rotate slowly, and he stared up into his treasure.

"You're lucky no one is over in this area right now," He murmured huskily, a cocky smirk present.

Hinata felt chills and remained silent, her eyes fixated on those lips that knew how to mold to hers.

"What are you staring at, Hinata-chan?"

He only called her Hinata-chan to patronize or fake-flirt.

Sasuke was being cruel so Hinata merely pouted and looked to the side.

"It kind of looked like you were staring at my lips."

"Mn-mn," Hinata shook her head (rubbing their foreheads together and causing Sasuke to wince).

"So you don't want to kiss me?"

"I didn't say that," Hinata whispered to herself, probably a nice ripe tomato shade by now.

And suddenly Sasuke was serious. His eyes their regular stormy black, and his finely sculpted lips slightly agape. "I want to kiss you."

Hinata kissed him sweetly. To hell with all the teasing! Sasuke buried his hands in those thick, plum-colored locks that he fell in love with, and devoured the warmth that was inside her. His chakra spiked and sent a surge of power through him. She was addicting and electric.

* * *

Naruto glared holes into Sasuke.

Sasuke simply glared back and leaned backwards in the chair opposite of the Hokage.

"I'm giving you a mission," The blond spoke with a low growl of aggression.

"It hasn't been a year yet," and also, Sasuke had quickly became accustomed to spending his days with a certain Hyuuga. "Where's this coming from?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi," Naruto snipped with a sarcastic grin. "Sound familiar? My ex-girlfriend's dad."

Sasuke's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. He couldn't be pissed with Naruto. _About time this dumbass found out_.

"Sounds familiar," Sasuke clicked, a sly smirk on his mug.

If Naruto wasn't (surprisingly) professional, he surely would have reached across the desk and thrown Sasuke out that sparkling clean window behind him.

"Yeah I wonder why he would request you specifically for this mission," Naruto said in a rhetorical fashion.

"Well I saved his life once, so…" Sasuke was enjoying this too much.

Naruto closed the scroll he was reading and tossed it into the Uchiha's lap. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you and my ex had a thing."

"Have."

"God, you're a right fucking asshole."

"Well she's your ex," Sasuke emphasized as if his answer was obvious. "We're not dating. In case you're wondering."

"Might as well be," Naruto mumbled with downcast eyes. "You tell her a lot of mushy shit. Hell, you touch her with more care than I've ever seen you capable of. Remember that time you held a baby? And you dropped the damn baby? On purpose?"

Sasuke made a face of confusion and tossed his head back in agitation. "That baby was ugly. Anyway, how would you know that I tell her 'mushy shit'?"

Naruto took off his hat and stroked the fabric with his thumb. "I saw, at the get together."

"Mn."

"I have a lot of questions," Naruto murmured seriously, his eyebrows agitated and the whiskers on his face darker than usual. "But I also think they're pretty dumb questions."

Carbon eyes flashed red quickly. "I approached her."

"It's funny because I threw out that you liked her, when she came over…just to see her reaction to the famous Sasuke Uchiha liking her. She barely acknowledged it. To think my bluff was actually right…damn."

Sasuke remained silent and stared at the scroll in his hands.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke lowly, his eyes a cold blue. "I may be mad now. But I definitely won't be in the future. I want both of you guys to be happy. I'm just a little upset that she's not happy with me."

The two friends stared at each other, a look of understanding evident.

* * *

"Uchiha-san," Hyuuga Hiashi bowed deeply. "It is a pleasure to have you in my home."

"Hyuuga-san," Sasuke placed his arms straight by his side and also bowed low. His long hair fell forward and tickled the sides of his face.

"Come join me for tea," Hiashi said warmly, his white eyes gleaming in admiration. "I have much to tell you about my request."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and sat with Hiashi in his meditation room. The walls were made of the finest rice fabric, and threaded with fine craftsmanship into tall beams of wood, which were polished to perfection daily. The smell of cleaning products and incense slapped Sasuke in the nose.

A servant brought in a tray of tea, with three cups and two platters of a caramelized tofu. After serving the two tall men theirs, the somber looking maid brought the last cup of tea over to a shrine that was behind Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned a bit and followed the maid with his eyes. The shrine she was bowed at was adorned with incense and fine oak. In it was a picture of Neji Hyuuga. The maid rose from her position and bowed to the clan leaders before leaving the room. The tea sat steaming in front of Neji's tight smile.

Hiashi had followed Sasuke's gaze and grunted in acknowledgement, a bittersweet smile on his hardened face. "That is my nephew, Neji Hyuuga."

"He was part of rookie nine," Sasuke confirmed with a respectful nod. "Strong, able fighter from what I remember."

"Incredibly strong," Hiashi reaffirmed. "He is deeply missed. If you'd allow…You share many similarities with him."

"I understand." Sasuke knew how to treat nobles.

Hiashi folded his hands into his sleeves and closed his eyes. "I know that you and my daughter have begun a courtship?"

Now Sasuke was thrown for a loop at this news. He made a tight fist in his lap to rid himself of his nerves. His voice came out deep and smooth. "Yes."

"I owe you my life," Hiashi started, his voice reasonable. "yet I cannot simply allow you both to continue this courtship."

Oh to _hell_ with nobility. Sasuke would really fire up some ass if he had to, he didn't give a damn _too_ much.

"This has nothing to do with clan politics," Hiashi raised up a hand in peace. "This is simply from a worried-father point of view. You are one of the most powerful man in this village. Equal with Naruto. I have no doubts that you'd be able and well to protect my daughter should such an issue arise."

At this moment, Sasuke began to feel particularly odd about the situation. Was he being tested for marriage? The thought hadn't even crossed his fairly calm, depressed mind.

"Hyuuga-sama," Sasuke raised his hand. "I have no intentions of marrying your daughter anytime soon."

This response seemed to cause a disturbance on the clan leader's usually stoic face. "Well your intentions for courting my daughter are purely sexual then?"

"No," Sasuke answered with an irritated tone. "I came here on the idea that I was to be given a mission, not to be lectured on my worth to associate with your daughter."

Hiashi's eyes quickly flickered over to the side with an eye-roll, revealing that he too had a hot-tempered personality.

"If you would listen. In the possibility that you would like to make yourself public with my daughter one day, understand that you would have a hard time registering the union with the Hyuuga elders against it."

"Alright," Sasuke responded coldly. "What's the mission?"

"Call this a redemption quest," Hiashi sipped his tea quietly. "You are to kill 30 outlaws over the course of 30 days. Kill too many in one day and you will be considered the same ruthless avenger that you were. Don't kill one within a day and you will be seen as a slacker."

"That's a broad assumption to make."

"It is what the elders above me have decided," Hiashi seemed to add on apologetically. "It will be difficult but a man of your fortitude should have no problem accomplishing this."

Sasuke smirked at this and cut his spoon into the firm tofu. "I had guessed that that was what all those names on the scroll was for."

"You are to leave tomorrow."

* * *

"Ah, what?"

Hinata was confused at Sasuke's quick movements. He was rapidly gathering all his weapons from the dust mound that lay in wait in the weapons closet. His steely eyes would catch hers for a second before resuming his search for his favorite weapons.

"Do you need help getting ready?" Hinata quite honestly felt like a nervous mother as she saw Sasuke fluttering around his house.

At Sasuke's lack of response, Hinata lightly jogged up to the Uchiha's room and gazed around quickly. This was her first time in his room. His bed was huge and made neatly, almost as if it was never touched. She wondered how his insomnia was lately. Hinata went for the dresser and found his signature black, turtleneck, long-sleeved shirt and black compression pants.

She folded the clothes neatly and jogged back downstairs to hand them over.

Sasuke had his crossover duffel bag in place, centered on his back. He was currently clicking his sandals into place by tapping the toes of his feet into the floor. At the sound of his love's small footsteps, he glanced over his shoulder and took in her small figure. Her hair curled into her face and loosely around her like a curtain of curly cotton. Her chest lightly rose from her jogging down the tall stairs, and her nose and cheeks were a bit flushed. She held his clothes in her hands and he felt dumb for nearly forgetting to pack clothing.

The look he made at seeing her holding his clothes made Hinata giggle a bit. The curl of his lip and his furrowed brows filled Hinata with a deep sadness. She would miss him.

As Sasuke took the clothes from her and slung his backpack off of his shoulders, Hinata asked him what sort of mission he was going on.

"That, my dear, is classified."

"Oh, I understand!" Hinata flushed like a child at their first ballet recital. Her hands waved in front of her wildly and she shook her head quickly. "You don't have to tell me!"

Sasuke merely shook his head at her and simpered. "It's rank S."

"Do you have to kill someone?"

"I have to kill a lot of people," Sasuke stuffed the clothing in his sack and flung it back over his shoulder. "I'll be back in 30 days."

His eyes were hard and yet when Hinata looked directly into them, they seemed to turn a cloudy shade of grey. He smirked at her and held out his leaf headband. "Can you keep this safe for me?"

The Uchiha's voice seemed almost somber and Hinata shook her head, taking the headband from him. She stepped forward and motioned for him to bend down a bit. She began to tie it around his neck and Sasuke took the moment to breathe in her scent. He activated his sharingan and pulled back when Hinata had finished tying the headband.

"Your father gave me this mission."

"I…I thought you weren't allowed to-to go on missions until a year has passed," this whole ordeal bothered her.

"I'll be back soon," Sasuke answered softly. It was rare when Sasuke spoke to Hinata with a special sort of affection.

"Promise me," Hinata started with a gentle voice, her eyes clear. "that you'll—"

"Come back alive?" Sasuke finished sarcastically.

"No-no," Hinata pouted with tiny sigh. "That you'll bring back a souvenir."

Sasuke sweatdropped and grunted in amusement. "What do you want? I'm just going to Suna."

"I don't know…surprise me." Hinata then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back, kissing his forehead gently. "…And come back alive."

"Duh," Sasuke _tsked_ playfully. His hands rose to her face, and his lower fingers grazed her neck in the process. He tilted her head back as he usually did when he kissed her; yet he didn't. Sasuke brought his lips down to the tender flesh in the crook of her neck, and next planted a loving kiss on the soft area where her tonsils were located. This sensation sent chills down her spine and she merely giggled and bit her lip to fight back the heat in her face.

"I'm off," Sasuke whispered in her ears.

It was a long month.

* * *

Hinata had decided in this month to take a vacation. Ino and Sakura had accompanied her in this idea thinking this a mighty fine plan. Hell, this was an era of peace! There was rarely anything to brood about in home. Rarely moments of dreading the next mission to execute someone who had slaughtered a whole village. Recently, most of rookie nine were drowning their post war sorrows in booze. Callow youngsters who had given their all and certainly had their all taken from them.

Hinata was fully aware that Sasuke slept a maximum of two hours a night, and held a foul, irritable temper when it came to going out by himself. He seemed to truly hate his house, yet when she came, he was more comfortable—relaxed even. He depended on her for a distraction from his thoughts. The silence disturbed him and he would often stare down the dark corridors of his large house with a guilty smudge to his roguish features. After the first week of her quiet love's absence, she'd realized just how much she grew to rely on him. Their friendship was extremely strong. Fortified by understanding gazes and reassuring kisses in tender areas. He listened to her about Neji. God how he reminded her of Neji at times. The same cold, calculating gaze, sarcastic replies, protective aura. The day Sasuke had left, Hinata let a few tears escape. It was sudden and surprising. She didn't understand why she was abruptly depressed over the death of Neji. He had been at rest for a while.

The second week of Sasuke's absence, Hinata and her girlfriends left to a densely wooded area just beyond the protected limit of Konoha. With small bags of spare clothes and containers of prepared food, they were set for a month of freedom. They treasured this time, for how long would peace actually last?

"Oh this is amazing!" Ino exclaimed with tears in her eyes, her tent fully pitched. "When have we last camped…for fun?!"

"Damn, I don't know!" Sakura screamed with her hands high above her head in celebration.

Hinata cheered in agreement and set to finishing her tent. There was a hole in the side, and with terrible winter storms ravaging the countryside, she needed to take care of the hole before night time. Which brought the excellent question as to why they were camping when it snowed all the time and the storms were ridiculous. The simple answer being, the dense woods and roaring bonfire would be sufficient enough to lend them the cozy, warm struggle of being on the land. And the village was the slowest at this time so they could actually break away from their daily duties.

Ino snapped her hair out of its tie, and brought her green scarf to her nose. Her off-duty jounin jacket was zipped up tightly to her neck; its tendrils of green thread revealed its age. Sakura rolled a log up to the camp and plopped down tiredly on the dense trunk. Her hair was pulled back in a tiny bun, and ear warmers adorned her face in pink fleece. They all shared the same outfit with the only difference being their accessories of choice. Hinata remained with her hair hanging down in its usual fashion, and this time she had beaten the frizz out of it so it hung down as straight as an uncooked noodle.

"Hinata-chan do you need any help with that tent?" Sakura asked, a warm flush on her petite nose.

"No-no, thank you!" Hinata smiled in the motherly way that she usually did.

Ino sighed and rubbed her stomach, completely famished and suddenly _hangry_. "Shit, let's get some food going. I'm going to start cooking, is that okay, Hinata-chan?"

Without even bothering to look up Hinata giggled and motioned with her hand for Ino do whatever she wanted.

Ino opened Hinata's bag and rummaged through it for the pre-packaged meals.

* * *

In the third week that Sasuke was gone, Hinata and the girls were still on vacation. The storms were only growing more furious, and the girls were retiring sooner to their respective tents every day. The cold was furious and Hinata was craving the warmth that Sasuke's luxury kotatsu would give off.

Hinata crawled underneath the covers of her fleece blanket that was stretched across the floor of the tent. She shivered and meditated in her chakra for maximum heat. It only got a little bit better, but yet, Hinata fell asleep quickly and was forced to forget about the biting cold that near froze her feet and hands.

A few hours later, a sudden chakra spike dropped Hinata from the sweet respite of a warm sleep. It was the same sensation as when you're asleep and you suddenly wake up, feeling as if you've just fallen off the top of a building. She tensed and propped herself up on her elbows quickly. Long locks of her hair was strewn about her face, and in some places frizzed terribly. Her lips parted a bit, and she inhaled quickly.

A somnolent Uchiha gazed at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Whisper, Hinata," Sasuke urged irritably. He looked as if he never heard of a nap in his life.

"Ah, sorry…" Hinata smiled weakly and then trembled a bit. Partially from the bitter cold in the tent, and part from the excitement of seeing him. His gaze was dark, and he was incredibly inviting in his squatted position. His lips hard set and his hair delightfully thick and wild. "But why are you here?"

Sasuke seemed at a loss for words and Hinata felt bad for putting him on the spot. "Not that I mind…"

Her love partially seemed as if he was going to nearly pass out, yet something malignant was in him, preventing him for reveling in the tranquility that sleep provided. He got on his knees and drew closer to her. She followed his lead as she usually did, and he pulled her into the secure area between his legs and chest. Hinata rested her head on his slow heartbeat and listened the strong, sound pounding that reassured her that he was alright—just exhausted. The slow, thumping song made her own heart pick up tempo.

She felt his hand pick at the top of her head and she pulled away to look at him inquisitively.

"Your hair's a mess."

"Sorry, I just woke up."

Sasuke smirked at how genuine she was. She was rarely sarcastic. He had missed the ability to be possessive. To just hold on to her and feel confident in what he was when he was with her. Her mousy features and excited gaze when she saw him had made him feel wanted. Sure, Sasuke had been wanted in a _lot_ of ways. Yet in this case, she wanted him—missed him—in the exact same way that he did her. It was evident. Sasuke Uchiha was contented.

"You're beautiful," He whispered in her ear, kissing her jaw. He brushed the hair behind her ear away, and kissed the smooth skin that was there.

Hinata's heart dropped and she reddened at his admiration. Sasuke Uchiha was impulsive. "Sasuke-kun, you're tired."

"Yes, I am."

"Sleep with me, and then go back to your mission early tomorrow."

"I don't have any condoms," Sasuke said quickly, his face real fucking serious.

Hinata's jaw dropped and she shook her head so quickly it almost seemed like she wanted to break her neck. "No, I didn't mean that!"

"Keep your voice down," Sasuke chuckled into her lips and kissed her tenderly. "I know, Hi-na-ta, I know."

"I can't sleep," Sasuke reaffirmed after they broke away from their kiss.

"Maybe you'll sleep out here better, instead of in your house," Hinata offered helpfully. "I really want you to try, Sasuke-kun."

Now, Sasuke really wasn't going to pass up an offer to sleep beside his lady. She was inviting him. So now he felt it was acceptable.

Now, contrary to popular belief that Hinata would freak out and punch her lover out of bed, she held an entirely different mindset on this sort of matter. This was a matter of maturity. She knew Sasuke and herself well. Well enough to know that the Uchiha wouldn't dare pursue anything that she didn't initiate. He was respectful and quiet at night, and resembled a mourning samurai. She crawled under her thick blanket first, shivering all the while.

Sasuke pulled the white shirt that he had on over his head. It was at this that Hinata realized the thick clots of blood that lined the stomach of the shirt. He had been hard at work all this while. Hinata was dealt the irresistible card of affection, and wanted nothing more than to see him rest for a good, long while.

He was of good build, with no fat in any area. In his hand was buried in his backpack, rummaging for a change of clothes so that he didn't have to sleep in the cold shirtless. After finding the top that Hinata had packed for him, he slid it back on and ran a hand through his thick locks. Yet, Sasuke slid his pants off and didn't put on an alternative.

His boxers were a navy blue.

Hinata's eyes were closed and her cheeks cerise.

Sasuke smirked and pulled back the covers to join her. It was here, after the blanket was back in place, that Sasuke was unsure of what to do. Should he scoot up to her? Pull her to him? Was he even allowed to touch her in this intimate place? He decided against all of the above and remained a good foot away from her. Hinata laid on her side facing him, an excited smile and blush adorning her.

He looked conflicted. His eyebrows were tensed, and he held a taught edge to his lips.

There was no pillow to give him additional comfort. He was simply laying with his head on the floor of the tent.

Hinata sat up and slid her medium sized pillow over closer to him. Her large, fluffy pillow was followed by herself. Sasuke watched her through his bangs.

"Ne…what are you looking at?" She asked sweetly, yet also mocking how he also used to tease her in those moments alone at his house.

"Hmn," Sasuke grunted in amusement, a small smirk on his lips. He placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Hinata remained sitting up, her hips resting directly beside his firm abs. Her hips were firm and Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of her against him. Yet she wouldn't lay her ass down. "Are you going to lay down anytime soon?"

"Maybe," Hinata whispered, her hand going to comb out her tangled locks of hair.

"Sleep," Sasuke commanded, reaching up to gently push her down.

Hinata remained quiet as she laid down. Her head on the pillow, their faces incredibly close to the other's. Sasuke gazed at her lazily, his lips slightly parted. The tent was dark, yet the two shinobi's excellent vision made this fact negligible. Her medium-sized breasts were pressed against his chest and he had an arm draped indolently over her waist. It was Sasuke's deepest moment of happiness as of yet. He had wanted to lay beside her for so long. Every moment that she slept under his kotatsu, a dreadful jealously would fill him, and he would crave the peace of sleeping besides the woman who meant the most to him. Yet something inside of him stopped him from lying beside her, from taking her in his arms and simply playing with her hair. Sasuke never wanted the trivial bullshit of a relationship in all the 20 years that he had been alive. He never felt as if he was free enough to enjoy such a luxury. She was a luxury. A luxury he could afford at the moment. In the morning he would have to go back on his mission, yet this moment filled him with vigor. He would mask his chakra for years if it meant having more intimate moments like this with her.

His eyes pierced hers, and seemed to flash like red bullets from a steaming gun. He was taking her in while he could.

Hinata scrunched closer, placing her fingers delicately on his firm neck. Her soft lips praised his face, exalting him beyond what he deserved. He kissed her back when he could, but was often dazed in the bliss of the love she showed him. His large hand went from her waist to running up and down her side slowly and sensually. Sasuke memorized the firm curves of her body, from her hips to her long, slender thighs. His hand then crept back to roam over her (actually a bit ridiculously) large buttocks. Suddenly, Sasuke felt guilty and pulled his hand back, his guilt evident in the tight clench of his jaw. Iridescent, lavender eyes observed him in confusion.

Finally she enveloped her soft lips on his, and he groaned a bit in happiness at her plump lips finally granting him some sort of control.

"You…you're fine…" Hinata whispered into his lips, placing her forehead against his. His touch stirred her up, and made her crave him. She honestly enjoyed this hunger and his respectfulness.

Sasuke rumbled a groan of acknowledgement and resumed his motions of worship. He squeezed her ass hard and snickered into her mouth at the pleasurable sensation of her hand running through his hair, and scratching his scalp lightly.

Sasuke was hard as hell.

Yet, Sasuke distanced himself when he could sense Hinata growing fatigued and tired. His love rolled over onto her side and Sasuke pulled her all the way back against his chest. She was purring like a kitten, a pleasant smile gracing her. He nestled his head in the crook of her shoulder and rung his arm around her waist. He was out faster than he expected.

They were just so warm.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, are you over Naruto already?"

Hinata chewed her yolk soaked rice quickly and hummed in thought, responding gingerly. "Yes, why?"

Ino exhaled in relief and pushed up toward the sun with a small screech as she tensed her muscles. "Because he's really cute."

"Oh," Hinata laughed a bit and nodded in agreement. "Are you interested in him, Ino-chan?"

"Him and Sasuke-kun," Ino tied her hair back as she usually did and stuffed her mouth full of rice. "Whichever one I can get with first."

"Get with?" Sakura pooh-poohed at the idea and sipped her can of coffee. "They're both prudes! You'd have more luck with Kiba!"

"And how would you know?" Ino snorted back. "Hoe alert."

"Am not!"

"I dunno, Hinata-chan, doesn't Sakura seem like a hoe?"

Hinata shook her head quickly and downed her rice and yolk faster than she would have liked.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared crossly at her best friends. "He just seems like the kind of guy that wouldn't mind a hit-it-and-quit-it."

Hinata reddened and shook her head. "No, I don't think Kiba-kun is like that?"

Ino then busted up laughing and took a swig from her glass-bottle that contained A-grade happy cow milk. "We never really had the chance to talk like this in a long while…"

"Like a bunch of regulars, huh?" Sakura chimed; a toothy smile showed her joy. "I hope this peace lasts forever."

"That would be paradise," Hinata confirmed, with a sad bob of her head to the left. "I wish everyone was here to experience this peace. Seeing it from heaven isn't enough."

Snow began to fall in whimsical circles with the same consistency of confectioners' sugar. Hinata stuck out her tongue and treasured the coldness that attacked the heat in her mouth. She loved winter. It was Neji's favorite season.

* * *

"Well how did your first mission feel, Sasuke?"

"Tedious," Sasuke smirked as he swirled his sake around.

Naruto clapped his friend on the back and threw his head back in earth-shaking laughter. "Since you did so well on this S-rank, I think the council is going to reconsider letting you back on missions on the regular."

Shikamaru blew out a smooth line of smoke that developed into perfectly rounded O's. "You think this lazy ass wants to go on more missions?"

"Eh?! Is this true dickhead?"

"Of course not. Shut up," Sasuke elbowed Shikamaru in the chest roughly, earning a wheezing laugh from the earring-wearing male. "You talk too damn much."

Sasuke then directed his wrath toward the blond who was laughing like an obnoxious baby baboon. Taking the gyoza in a firm grip in his chopsticks, he jammed the gyoza deep in Naruto's throat. The blond's eyes shrunk instantly, leaving two black dots. Foam poured out of his mouth and he clawed at Sasuke's shirt for help.

"Chak-Chak-Chak!"

"Eh, Shikamaru?"

"Huh?"

"What does chak mean?"

"It means choking you sadistic fuck," Shikamaru laughed as he lit himself another cigarette and slid the box across to Sasuke who had motioned for one.

"NARUTO-KUN?!"

A flash of purple zoomed into the restaurant and Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped back off their stools. The bar was left in a disarray of peanuts and sake.

Naruto was hoisted up and his stomach pumped against a petite figure in seconds. The blond was then dumped on the floor, his hand on his chest and face a frozen blue.

The blond then rolled over onto his back and stared up at Hinata who was crouched over him. The bright lights of the bar blotted out her features.

"Mama?"

Shikamaru busted out snickering in a high pitch. He placed his hands on his knees and gasped for breath.

"What a bunch of fucking assholes," Naruto grumbled as he realized that he was still very much alive. "Hinata-chan, go put them in line for me something…"

Naruto then sprinted to the bathroom to go throw up.

Hinata turned toward Sasuke, a disappointed blaze in her eye. Her gaze swept quickly toward Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun."

"Eh, Hinata-chan…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and sat back at the bar with his head hung low. Before raising the sake cup to his lips he muttered quietly. "Sorry…"

Sasuke watched Hinata curiously. This was the second time that he had seen her incensed.

"What…what-what did you—you guys do?" She was trembling with anxiety.

"I shoved a gyoza down his throat."

Hinata pointed at the gyoza on the floor and raised her eyebrows. Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"This…this isn't fu-funny, Uchiha-san."

Shikamaru gulped and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Hinata—It's hilarious. He wasn't going to die."

"It didn't look that way…"

Sasuke grew frustrated and turned his head away from her. "Don't patronize me."

Hinata simply stared up at him with dismayed eyes.

"What?" He couldn't make eye-contact with her.

She looked to the side and pouted. Her bangs shielded her eyes from his searching gaze.

"What!"

"Don't yell," Hinata said quietly. She turned and walked out of the open-air bar quickly. Her breath left puffs of hot air to hang in the cold winter day.

Sasuke glared after her and as she disappeared out of sight, he threw himself down on his stool.

"Well I feel guilty," Shikamaru joked, puffing out some smoke with a tired smirk.

"Whatever," Sasuke droned smoothly, also lighting a cig. With closed eyes he inhaled and crippled the end of the butt.

Sasuke was hoping for a less confrontational, more romantic " _Welcome Home!"_ from Hinata.

* * *

"Thank you, Shokubai-san!" The whole Hyuuga clan bowed in reverence.

A handsome young man smiled widely in front of the clan, rubbing the back of his neck in fake embarrassment. "No, thank you!"

"It would be of great honor for you to bless our clan with the return of our lost loved ones!" Hiashi Hyuuga shouted with sweat running down his forehead.

"Thank you for your service!" The clan shouted in unison. The room shook with the passion of their voices, like the melody of a whale's song.

The man bore silver eyes and coral pink hair. A snowy haori and hakama fit him handsomely. He blinked slowly, and charmingly. Several charms were laced into his haori, giving him a humble aura.

Hiashi sat up first and handed the man a bag full of ryo. "Will this suffice for your service?"

"Oh, definitely!" Shokubai exclaimed, his eyes aglow with excitement. "Now we just have to start the fun part!"

* * *

"Father, who is that man?" Hinata whispered into her father's ear as they scurried down the wooden corridors of the main Hyuuga compound.

"His name is Azamuku Shokubai. A talented traveling monk with the reputation of restoring life. He holds the mandate of heaven."

Hinata's heart sunk at the implication. There was no good purpose for a man such as that to be in the home of a clan which had experienced so much loss. She was suddenly angry. "Father, wh-why is he here?!"

Hiashi stopped and leered at Hinata over his shoulder sternly. "To return to us our family. Fix your attitude before presenting yourself."

Her father stepped inside the predestined room and kneeled before the monk who was seated on the finest cushions in the household.

"You all are treating me much too kindly!" Shokubai laughed nervously, shifting his weight over the cushions in discomfort. "I am but a simple monk, there is no need for all these extravagances."

The indigo-haired princess peered at the monk carefully using her byakugan. His chakra was nothing special, and it radiated nothing but positive energy. She deemed it safe enough to approach.

"Is this your daughter, Hyuuga-san?" Azamuku asked with an appreciative nod toward Hinata. She was simple and cute.

"Yes, Hinata Hyuuga," Hiashi said with a tilt of his chin. The pride he held for his daughter was evident in his eyes. "Talented shinobi and war veteran."

The pink haired man put his hands together and prayer and shook his head knowingly. "War is a disgusting monster, bred from the love of power."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hinata placed her hands in her lap and bowed her head toward the man. She was eager to not discuss the war at this moment. "How may the Hyuuga clan help you?"

"Well to bring back Neji Hyuuga," he started off hopefully, his eyes gazing downward in thought. "Would surely be a yearlong process."

Hinata felt like throwing up in that moment. She swallowed deeply and kept a heavy gaze forward. The devil was sitting in front of her. She had only walked in after the honoring ceremony was finished. Hinata had been busy training with Kiba and Shino for a moment to recollect her strength. The clan was in a disarray when she arrived as the guest had moved from the greeting room to private quarters for business negotiations. Only when her father had stopped her in the hallway was she even aware that a man of such notability was present in the compound.

Her cousin was at peace in heaven, why bring him back?

Her father noticed her discomfort and grew irritated. "You may be excused, daughter. Ask Hanabi to step in."

"Thank you father."

Azamuku watched Hinata leave with curious eyes. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Hyuuga-san!"

"You as well," Hinata said inaudibly.

* * *

The Hyuuga compound was in uproar. There were joyous members filing out of the main house crying, and screaming, saying that they had heard from past loved ones through Shokubai. He constantly took on different voices of people who had passed, and spoke with what seemed the voice of God. The tall monk had once approached Hinata on the matter of attempting to speak with her beloved cousin. He was met with cold, violet eyes and a small warm grin.

 _"No, no…maybe later, Shokubai-san."_

After this the Hyuuga quickly skipped around him.

He leered constantly, almost as if everything in the world put him in deep thought. It disturbed her, and she didn't like the whole ordeal. Her father was dead set on attempting bringing back Neji. No one should mess with the dead. Especially a monk.

* * *

"What happened?" Sasuke asked quietly, as he filtered through an uninteresting looking book.

Hinata was doodling in her sketchbook, her back against the window to allow as much heat to hit her as possible. She remained quiet, and simply pressed her pencil harder into the paper. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her. Her pouty cheeks and runny eyes caused a pain in his chest, like a form of heartburn. Her hair was messily put up and held back with a headband. Tears ran down her face every once in a while and Hinata would allow them to stain the beige papers in her hands. Sasuke wished for the first time that they were public, so that he could comfort her in this moment. The Uchiha hated crying. It looked terrible on her.

He turned back to the bookshelf and said more gruffly. "What happened, Hinata?"

The library was dim in all areas except for the large patches of carpet that were blessed with the rays of sun that visited from the large windows. Books were organized by color and name, giving the library a pleasing aesthetic that contrasted against the hideous dark brown of the shelving and the cracked oak of the tables. Any lights that hung from the ceiling by thin chords were on the brink of death, and constantly fizzled back to life for another short run. It was silent, and they were the only two in the library. Sasuke swiped his chakra to check this fact, and noticed only the librarian who was sorting back books in the back.

Lavender eyes watched him carefully, and he turned back to meet this look head on.

His lips crept into a (for him) happy smirk. She was gorgeous even when she looked obnoxious and snotty. At the lack of response to his smile, his happiness faded into a tiny pin. Something was seriously wrong. She wasn't just emotional. He furrowed his brows in concern and dropped his selected book pile on the floor. To hell with not being public. With a quick snatch of her petite wrist, he pulled her up and guided her over to a couch in the corner of the library and threw her down on it. Her eyebrows were raised in surprised and she yelped a bit.

He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you when you saved Naruto. I'm sorry. Stop crying."

At this, Hinata coughed suddenly and it gradually grew into a light laugh. "No, I'm not…I'm-I'm not mad over that, Sasuke-kun."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the bridge of his nose, which softened him up.

"What's wrong then?"

Her hands went to his hair and tears grew in her eyes once more. Her throat burned and she could feel her face crumpling up like a paper bag.

Sasuke merely watched this display of emotion with slightly parted lips. He raised his hands to where her hands still lingered on his face, and he rubbed his thumb gently against the back of her hand. "Stop. Crying. Love."

He was terrible at this and it made Hinata happy.

"A man came by the Hyuuga compound two days ago…"

Sasuke remained silent.

"My father wants him…god…he wants him to brin—bring back Neji-nii-san…"

The handsome man's eyes flickered the side quickly in thought before searching the eyes that he fell for for any other details. "What man has the power to do this?"

"Azamuku Shokubai."

Sasuke blinked slowly and scowled at a tear falling down her cheek. "Stop! Do you want me to kill him?!"

Her eyes were wide, and the half-smile on her face showed that she was unsure if Sasuke was serious or not. "Excuse me?"

"I'll kill him if you want."

"I don't want that…"

"Should I talk to your father about this?" Sasuke asked seriously, his face deadpan.

"I don't think that would help."

"Technically I am also a clan leader," Sasuke lamented. "I know Shokubai."

"Do you?!"

"He trained under Kabuto," Sasuke said with a nod.

"So he actually could bring Neji back to life?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, shifting his weight unto his bent left leg. "I would think not."

Hinata then wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him to her—much to his surprise. They crashed into the back of the couch and Hinata's giggling was joined by Sasuke's amused chuckles. This was one of the rare moments in which Sasuke's deep chuckles peeked through. Sasuke kissed her moist cheeks and puffy eyelids. At this display of affection, Hinata's emotions rose and she was brought to tears once more. This time, sobbing. Sasuke stood up, and scooped her up easily, bridal style. He then sat back in the couch with amazing control, and laid Hinata out on his lap. Hinata buried her face in his grey sweatshirt, sobbing quietly.

Early in their friendship when Hinata cried about Neji, Sasuke didn't mind. Now it just bothered him completely. He actually did want to go kill this Shokubai fellow. Maybe Shikamaru was right about him being a sadistic fuck.

Her sobbing had stopped and Hinata sat up and apologized. With a sigh, she put her hands down with a smack into her lap. She gazed at him through her bangs and smiled softly. Sasuke winked at her and ran his arms across the head of the couch.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata started gently. She was yearning for a happy moment.

"Hmn?"

"You know Ino-chan wants to…get with you?"

"Does she?" Sasuke really didn't care, he just liked to ask annoying questions. His smirk only grew.

"Yeah. So does Sakura-chan I think."

"I know Sakura does."

"Mm…"

"And why are you telling me this."

Hinata clasped her hands by her face innocently and batted her lashes. "You and Sakura would be such a cute couple."

Sasuke threw his head back and groaned in disgust. "Oh, get off it."

Hinata was a straight up oddball.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Shokubai called out in delight, waving his cloaked arm quickly. "It's me! Azamuku!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and he motioned for Shikamaru to keep walking without him. With a slow turn, Sasuke watched the devil himself approach. His friend didn't bother to walk away, and instead stared at the unusual looking man with an uninterested grimace.

"How've you been, Sasuke-kun?" Shokubai asked with his hands behind his back adorably. A blush heated his face and only made his pink hair stand out further.

"Fine."

"Great! Y'know, I'm actually going to be staying in the village for a year. We should hang out sometime y'know, grab a bite to eat or—"

"No," Sasuke quickly growled, a small grimace on his face. "You need to leave."

Shokubai's eyes widened and teared up a bit. "But why? I already got paid!"

"Leave."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke remembered Hinata's tears and narrowed his eyes. "Don't fuck around with the Hyuuga clan."

"Hey! I'm doing a great thing for them! Using Orochimaru's forbidden jutsus for good… I'm reuniting loved ones."

"With what cost?" Sasuke asked in a low, harsh voice.

Shokubai's face darkened and he placed his hands on his walking staff firmly. "Nothing major."

"You're not welcome here," Sasuke whispered threateningly.

"I don't think so," Shobukai exclaimed with a sad twinge of defiance. "Hyuuga Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata, all the prominent figures of the clan love my services."

"They don't," Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Maybe not Hinata-chan but—"

"Enough," The Uchiha's sharingan swirled rapidly, asserting dominance instantly over the male. Sasuke found this to always be the easiest form of intimidation.

"Yeesh, no need to get all scary. Or, maybe stay scary because you look a lot hotter."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this and simply puffed his cigarette.

"Do you know Hinata-chan?"

"Yes," Sasuke said nonchalantly. Azamuku annoyed him beyond belief.

The tall, shiny eyed male watched Sasuke carefully, his gaze unwavering. "She's a cutie huh?"

Sasuke remained silent, an air of disinterest about him. His lips were set straight, and his eyes glared dangerously into the tall man's. Sasuke looked powerful, and caused Shokubai to falter a bit. After all, Sasuke was in possession of the Rinnegan, the ultimate kekkai genkai.

"Well, just give me some time here…if I can bring back Hinata-chan's mother in a fortnight, will you permit me to stay for the rest of the year—"

In an instant, Sasuke held the tall man by his neck. His hand was tensed like that of a cobra, and Shokubai dangled with his toes barely touching the ground. For this, Sasuke didn't bother to activate his sharingan. He had him right where he wanted. "Try something like that and you will never leave this village. Your next destination will be hell—"

Sasuke loved the power of fear that swirled through him and he could feel Shikamaru tense a bit at the small display of violence. The crowd of people that usually bustled by now slowed down. Their eyes were glued to the scene before them.

"Sasuke, drop him…" Shikamaru said with the promise of action at the end of his statement.

Sasuke pulled Azamuku close to his face, their noses almost touching. "How well will you die?"

The pink haired male broke into a masochistic smile, his eyes showing a broken spirit. "I would have thought every child would want their parents back. You would take that from Hanabi-chan and Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata wouldn't want that," Sasuke hissed.

From the lack of air and talking space, Azamuku gagged a bit, before wheezing out a broken laugh. He didn't bother kicking against the stronger man's grip. "So informal of you, Sa-su-ke-kun! Don't tell me she's some family friend. If so—double shame on you, selfish cunt!"

At this Sasuke quickly threw the lanky male down an alley to his left. The force of his throw caused a storm of concrete dust to explode from the long alley and cause the crowd of gawking people to simultaneously join in a coughing fit. The sound of cracking concrete also caused the people to scream in surprise. These sounds were all too familiar to war. Sasuke breathed in deeply before sprinting into the dust.

"SASUKE! That dumbass!" Shikamaru scoffed and spat out his cigarette before also taking off to follow the male. There would serious repercussions for this act.

Shokubai was laying on the floor. His arm bent at a disgusting angle, and he curled his legs under his body in a fetal position. He sobbed quietly and Sasuke rammed his head into the concrete wall brutally. The vicious Uchiha then scooped up a handful of the bloody pink locks and brought them near to his face. He held a psychotic sneer on his mug, and his sharingan shifted forms in his excitement.

"She's no family friend. She's _my fucking lady_ ," He pulled the young man's head harder off the ground and threw him head first into the brick wall to his right. "I told you to leave several times."

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru was sprinting closer.

The Uchiha then proceeded to kick Shokubai repeatedly in the head and stomach. He kicked with the strength of a threatened bull. His hair moved wildly and made him appear ferocious. Shikamaru pulled him off the unconscious man.

"Have some damn self-restraint, Sasuke!"

Sasuke roughly pulled away from Shikamaru and stalked away quickly. "Take that fucker where I won't see him."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun—what? Wh-why?"

It was now nighttime, and Sasuke sat on Hinata's bed with his back propped up against her wall. Hinata sat across from him in criss-cross-applesauce. Her eyes were puffy and she was adorned in mismatched pajamas. Sasuke had his head tilted back and he merely traced the indents of the walls with his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"He wants to bring back your mother."

Hinata remained silent, nibbling on her lip.

"That's why I did what I did."

"My mother has been dead for a long time," Hinata answered despondently. "It's impossible for him to do that right?"

Sasuke remained still and resumed staring up the wall. He was swaying his feet to an unknown beat. Hinata fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt and mustered up her courage. With a huge amount of color in her nose and cheeks, she crawled over to Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was about to spread his legs for her usual resting spot, she simply shook her head and crawled over his legs. When she found her resting spot, her legs were curled around his waist and their pelvis' were touching intimately.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her before smirking and looking away from her. His bangs covered his eyes and his side bangs nearly covered his genuine smile.

"I'm trying to conceal my chakra here so that your family doesn't barge in and think we're doing obscene things," Sasuke took down Hinata's messy hair from her bun. He leaned forward so that he could still tower over her a bit. She was incredibly short after all. From here, Sasuke came closer to her and closed his eyes. As their lips barely touched he whispered teasingly, his voice a rich velvet crème. "And you decide to be naughty and distract me."

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head quickly. Arching her back, she reached up and brought his lips to hers. "I just wanted to thank you…"

When they pulled away, Sasuke slid his hands up the back of her shirt and rubbed the smooth skin of her back. "And here I was thinking you were mad at me for nearly killing him."

"Well…you were out of hand," Hinata offered with a sad smile. "But I love your idea behind it."

"Oh, my idea behind it?" Sasuke smiled devilishly, knowing fully well what she meant.

"Mhm."

"My idea to kill him?"

"Uh-uh, Sasuke-kun," Hinata sighed in what seemed exasperation. "You did it in defense of me."

"Ah," Sasuke nodded lightly and kissed her cold ears. "Why are you mine again?"

"I like you," Hinata said genuinely, a confused look on her face. "Why?"

"You like me?"

"Yes…what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His handsome features seemed tired, and Hinata felt a yearning in her heart. She kissed his meditating face gently, and he didn't kiss her back.

"Are you going home soon?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Did you want me to go right now?"

"No-I just…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers like she did when she was young. "I want…I want."

His throat ran dry and he eagerly filmed this moment of vulnerability with his sharingan. Her strained expression, clenched eyes, and flushed plump cheeks endeared him. He could honestly barely focus on what she saying due to that tender spot between her legs resting quite comfortably on his not so tired, tender spot.

His composed features made him near unapproachable. Hinata always had such a difficult time making requests of him. Yet in this moment, he looked expecting, and Hinata couldn't help but smile at his childish expression. His mouth was parted slightly, eye brows raised, and his eyes were wide as saucers.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight?"

"Oh, uh—"

"Did you bring condoms this time?"

The only moment in history that Sasuke resembled a tomato was happening now. Something poked her and she slid off of him without thinking about it. She felt guilty and a bit gross about the joke but she couldn't but giggle at his facial expression. With his wild hair and searching gaze, she felt bad about making the jest.

She weakly added on, "Just kidding…sorry, haha…"

The color evaporated from his face instantaneously and he stared at her with a look of bewilderment. He slightly resembled Oscar the Grouch.

He groaned and threw his head back, and it hit the wall with a solid _thud_. He didn't react to this and simply angrily whispered to his love. " _Oh, GET OFF IT!"_

Sasuke didn't realize, but in this moment, he fell in love.

* * *

 **Okay so important questions time. Here are some things I would love for you to chime.**

 **(If you can't think of anything to review (bruh it's a 10,000 word chapter u srs?) just answer these questions down in the review box real quick because I'm going to evaluate it all for future chapters.**

 **1\. Sasuke's penis, yummy right? Is it long, or short, girthy, or thin.**

 **2\. Sasuke's sex drive, weak at first, average at first**

 **3\. Hinata's approach to sex (I don't see her as the innocent saint and I don't see her as thinking about it all day, thoughts?)**

 **7\. Y'all know Sasuke is gonna fall out of love with her right?**

 **kukukukuk**

 **am i plyn or nah**

 **Poll: Who loves each other more? Go vote on my page for that one you thots.**


	8. Mochi

_**We back in this Bihhhh**_

 _ **So this one took longer to write. (No explanation given)**_

 _ **Lil thottie in the reviews who says I'm reaching for reviews. I'm just...ugh...I just T_T**_

 _ **You can read write. Like y'all managed to press the power button and then type in some shit. Y'all a lil bit literate. Still ain't reading the author's notes. But I'm sleep.**_

 **SO! This chapter is focused on a specific event in their relationship. We shall progress with all the drama and stuff after this, but you will see basic couple interaction. Tried my best to imagine a Konoha japanese New Years. Idk.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy. even you lil thottie. slim thick wichyo cute ass ;)**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata wrung her fingers through her hair and flipped the smooth locks over to the side. Her round eyes gazed inquisitively at the slumbering man before her. He was laying on his stomach, and his arms were curled under his head as a makeshift pillow. This was his _I don't really feel like talking_ position.

"Mm?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

Sasuke remained silent and burrowed his head into the crook of his arm. His long, dark hair spilled over onto the floor a bit.

Hinata waited patiently for a response, and simply doodled little-sleeping figures of Sasuke into her notebook.

His home was quiet, yet was becoming increasingly cozier. It was beginning to look lived in. The house wasn't as pristine and hospital like it was in the beginning. Hinata had asked for Sasuke's permission in adding some soothing lighting to the rice paper, and he was indifferent to the suggestion. A warm, yellow light filtered through the walls, and the burning incense in the corner of the upstairs living room was a humbling scent that jolted the couple whenever they moved suddenly. Sasuke began to associate warmth and yummy smelling things with Hinata.

He gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. His head was now rolled to the side, and his hair covered his forehead and eyes handsomely. She was a reassurance, and his chest shivered each time he would close his eyes for a long while, only to open to see a softly smiling beauty.

Hinata's gaze switched over to Sasuke and she caught his pensive eyes. "Hn?"

"I know how to cook," Sasuke answered quietly as he sat up to go sit by his suddenly frustrated looking love.

His firm side pressed into hers and Hinata blinked affectionately up at him. Without thinking, she leaned into him and breathed deeply in frustration at her drawing.

Discouraged-Hinata was entertaining-Hinata and Sasuke could only watch in delight as she repeatedly erased and redrew his hair.

"My hair doesn't look like that."

"I know…" Hinata quickly scribbled a spiky mess on top of a sleeping blob. "There."

"Ah, perfect," Sasuke said in his always prevalent monotone.

There was a calm silence as Hinata stared up into Sasuke's tired eyes. His expression softened immediately and he poked her forehead.

"Ow," Hinata rubbed her forehead and gave him a pointed look.

"That's what you get."

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata felt some pink rise to the tender areas below her eyes. "You're mean."

"Eh?" Sasuke cocked an annoyed eyebrow and in a quick movement grappled Hinata to the floor and straddled her hips. He leaned over dominatingly and his lengthy hair moved to frame his face. Hinata giggled and tossed her head to the side; at this Sasuke snorted in amusement. He lowered his lips to linger just above hers, and Hinata joyfully tried to hoist herself up to kiss him. Sasuke tilted his head to the side quickly and Hinata ended up planting a moist one on his cheek. Sasuke chuckled and kissed the pouting girl's neck tenderly. The flesh there sent tingles of excitement through Sasuke, and he was suddenly very aware of the precious creature below him. In between kisses he gazed at Hinata's serene face. "I'm pretty nice to you."

"Haha…mhm."

"And what's with you asking me if I can cook?"

"Well…you've never cooked for me before."

Sasuke got off Hinata and Hinata sat up stretching. She ran her fingers through her waves and held a hand to her mouth as she yawned. Her face was still flushed from his display of love.

"Are you saying you want me to cook for you?" Sasuke scratched his head in thought before slumping his arms down and sighing in displeasure.

"Well," Hinata watched his facial expressions carefully before deciding against her statement. He watched her with a gentler gaze. "No…no I-I guess not."

He shrugged and leaned back to lay down on the floor. His eyes flickered across the ceiling quickly and Hinata couldn't help but wonder why his eyelashes were so long. The audible dance of the rain began to echo throughout Sasuke's house. During a rainstorm, this was Hinata's favorite place. She brought her knees to her chest and placed a rope of hair behind her ear.

"Are you doing anything for New Years?"

Hinata made an odd noise in surprise before tilting her head to display her confusion. "For New Years…?"

Sasuke remained silent and simply moved his foot to an imaginary beat.

"Did you want to do something?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and sat up once more. His hair covered one of his eyes so he shook a hand through the long bang to toss it over his forehead.

"Nothing in particular."

"We can go to the New Year's celebration that the village holds," Hinata began to stretch out her arms in her typical finger-laced motion. "I have to go regardless."

Sasuke for the life of him couldn't remember the last time he attended the village's New Years celebration. He constantly would shut himself up, or in the more recent years, be killing someone every day of the week. Completely missing New Years. This time, it just struck him as surreal. Here he was. Lounging at home as if he didn't have a care in the world. Training simply for the hell of a good time. He couldn't get any stronger. Well maybe, but he didn't hold any interest in that. Instead, his interest was in finding a bigger purpose to his life. In enjoying the small things of life. She was a big thing in his life. It was near unfathomable to him that he could actually make plans. Making plans with her to attend a holiday. He pouted in confusion at the awkward feeling in his chest.

Hinata cocked her head once more and crawled over to her large lover. She laid her head on his outstretched arm and positioned her body snugly against his side. With a shy but tender kiss on his jawline, she placed her hand on his chest and breathed calmly into his shoulder. She felt so warm and _loved_ in these positions. At these emotions, a heat flooded her and she nuzzled her head into his side.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at this and snorted. "Weirdo."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

She made an odd humming noise.

"Let's make this public."

She was tired of not being able to go about the village with him. Of having to sneak about the rooftops just to go to his house. The comments from her best friends over how hot he is was also getting to her. She knew very well Sasuke was "hot". The relentless fangirling from grown women, whenever they saw him in public, was funny to her, but she wanted him by her side. Let people think what they want about him or her or their relationship, she wanted him fully.

"I don't know, Hina."

She knew he was easy to sway in this moment. He only called her Hina when he particularly soft toward her. Perhaps he had been wanting to claim her publicly as well.

Hinata blinked softly against his cheek.

With Sasuke having completed the S-rank mission with no issue, perhaps now he could be rewarded with what he actually wanted.

"Alright," Sasuke whispered throatily.

There was a jubilant silence until Hinata began to rub her stomach.

"Can you actually cook?" Hinata inquired teasingly.

"Well you're hungry," Sasuke concluded with a growl. He stood up and pulled Hinata up with him. "What do you want me to make you?"

* * *

(Day of the New Years Festival)

"Should I put on my kimono instead?" Hinata asked self-consciously. She fidgeted at her baggy black sweatshirt and navy compression leggings.

Sasuke loved those leggings. Hinata's ass was entirely too big for her own good. What an ass man.

"No," Sasuke rubbed the stubble on his chin and zipped up his gray jacket. "It's cold outside, and kimonos restrict your movement."

"Ino-chan and Sakura-chan always wear their kimonos," Hinata argued softly. "It's a tradition."

"If they wear kimonos in this weather they're idiots."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sorry, but," Sasuke raised his hands up in surrender. "I don't know what to tell you."

Hinata smiled warmly at this. Sasuke was so uninterested and dead in front of people, yet behind doors, he acted out a bit more. He was passionate (mostly angry) about things. Perhaps now she could see more of that side of him in public. Her stomach rolled in nervousness at what people would say or think when seeing them. She wouldn't change anything if they didn't like them together, but people's approval is always something that the ex-heiress struggled with.

"Did I tell you that we were in charge of the mochi today?"

"Mochi?"

"Yeah we have to make 20 bundles of it today," Hinata laughed a bit pathetically.

"Mochi takes forever to make," Sasuke irritably tied the band on his black joggers.

Hinata bowed a bit in Sasuke's direction and pulled on a white hoodie. After a bit, she found her wallet and stuffed that in the pocket of said hoodie. "Shikamaru-kun and Naruto-kun said they would help out today if they had time. But we should head over there early and get a head start, mochi is extremely popular!"

Sasuke huffed in agreement and on the way out noticed Hinata's petite, reddening ears.

"You're not going to wear something to cover your ears?"

"Oh," Hinata placed her fingers to her ears and giggled innocently. "I left my ear warmers at home."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and strolled over to his coat closet. He snatched out a beanie and called Hinata over.

Hinata seemed to skip over, her eyes aglow with excitement. Sasuke gently folded her hair behind her ears and from her lowered guard, used this moment to roughly pull down the beanie over her eyes. Hinata yelped in surprised and Sasuke chuckled lowly. He kissed her revealed nose gently before moving down to her lips and gently tending to them.

Sasuke then used the palm of his hand to push up the hat and reveal her sparkling eyes. His red eyes glared into hers and Hinata just smiled cheekily up at him.

Sasuke whispered, wanting to capture her away and simply store her perfection for himself. "Where have you been…?"

"I've been here?" Hinata said back in misunderstanding.

* * *

His hands were deep in his pockets and he retained his usual uninterested façade. The distance between them was a tiny bit closer than usual, but there was no outward display of affection that would indicate that they were a couple, yet they were okay with that. They weren't the type to be on top of each other in public anyway.

The town was bustling with people getting ready and a man bumped Hinata roughly on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry!" Hinata said immediately.

Sasuke grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her closer to him. The staggering man simply flickered his gaze from Hinata to Sasuke before continuing on his way.

The annoyed glare that Sasuke followed the man with gave Hinata butterflies.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun, let's go."

Sasuke made sure to stay close to her.

As they neared the temple, the sound of the crowd faded. In the wooded area, a beautiful golden light radiated outward from the center. The sounds of hammers dancing on nail heads and the muttering of stall owners were the only sounds audible.

A steep flight of concrete stairs laid in wait for them. The familiar Shinto arch waited at the top and Hinata grew nostalgic over the days in her past. She glanced at Sasuke quickly and he just seemed to study the archway intensely. Almost as if he were trying to figure out some sort of puzzle.

"We better hurry," Hinata said mostly to herself. She began to hurriedly take the steps. With her lack of attention (her mind was in completely different places), she didn't notice the steps were glazed over in a slippery ice wrap. Her feet were flying a mile a minute even though she stayed in place. Hinata made rapid airplane movements to try to regain her balance. Her eyes widened and huge tears filled them in her falling anxiety. "WHOA! WHOA! AH!"

Sasuke quickly took the stairs and after openly laughing for a good two minutes at the _still_ struggling Hyuuga, he wrapped a strong arm and her waist and stabilized her. Hinata latched on to his shirt quickly and panted to the point of hyperventilation. Tears prickled her eyes; she could barely talk coherently. Sasuke held an incredibly amused grin on his handsome mug.

The wild-haired Uchiha placed his lips to the top of Hinata's head and crooned patronizingly. "Chakra in your feet, Hina. Remember what they used to teach us at the Academy? Chakra in your feet, don't go to sleep. Sleep as in die…which you were comically too close to achieving."

Hinata's face was the reddest he'd seen it. When she looked up into his eyes she whined in frustration and continued to race up the steps. He had been filming the whole fiasco with his eyes from the beginning.

* * *

The faster Uchiha quickly caught up to her just as she had completed the steep climb. As per usual, Hinata had already forgiven his teasing and held out her hand for him to take. The large expanse of stalls laid in front of them and the golden glow gave Sasuke a royal look. Her breath quivered at this and when he took her smaller hand in his larger one, Hinata couldn't help but feel overjoyed. This was real. He was real. He smirked at her, yet his eyes were kind. She couldn't think of a more perfect way to start the New Year.

She led the way, and Sasuke maintained a perfect view of his favorite backside. Her long wavy hair nearly touched her gluteus maximus but just faintly missed it. Sasuke subconsciously stroked her hand with his thumb.

They neared their spot by the bell that was a dull near rusty bronze. A thick rope hung from the bell ready for ringing.

Wooden baskets filled with soaked mochi rice was set out for the people in charge of making the mochi. Sasuke held a guarded look upon seeing this vaguely familiar site. Hinata took off her beanie for a moment to tie up her hair before returning it to its place. The fuzzy black beanie was a comfort to her forehead against the sharp cold.

Sasuke playfully tossed Hinata's ponytail to the side like a bored cat.

"Well I'll get started on making the Zōni," Hinata motioned over toward a huge caldron with limp, damp logs beneath it. "That's going to make this a bit trickier."

"What idiot would put logs on damp earth," Sasuke muttered. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fire jutsus should light a flame regardless. I'll do that for you in a bit."

"It's okay, I can do it."

"Huh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the confidently smiling princess.

"I'm of the fire and lightning element."

Sasuke clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes to the side. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmm…I guess I didn't think it was relevant yet."

"Anything else about you that haven't told me?"

"Not that I can think of?" Hinata's nose reddened and she poked her forefingers together. "Can you light the other fire below the mortar?"

Sasuke nodded in understanding and went to start the flame.

Hinata sat on a plastic cushion stool and made the appropriate hand signals for a small fire ball to douse the logs in warmth and flames. The fire came to a small start that would eventually grow. With energetic movements, Hinata began on the large crate of taro. Expertly, she began to cut excellent spirals of taro-peel from the white vegetable. Sasuke stalked slowly to where Hinata was, watching her movements slowly. The large boxes of vegetables beside her was daunting to even him. Yet she seemed at peace and went at her work efficiently. The Uchiha stood at her side by this point and she was talking to him soothingly about how Zōni mixed with the mochi was one of the most delicious things he will have ever tasted. He merely hummed as a neutral response. His hand went to her head, which was right beside his hips. He massaged her scalp lightly and surveyed the huge festival looming before them. The sun was still high in the sky and the festival would be an all-nighter starting around the time the sun set. The smell of cooking goods filled him and he watched in silent appreciation as many women and men were adorned in the finest kimonos and yukatas. It was strange in this time of peace. People acted differently. They were more whimsical. More open to kindness. As stall owners shuffled by the couple, their eyes would stagnate on the Uchiha's possessive hand, which was now holding onto her shoulder lovingly. They would often approach Sasuke quickly and bow deeply before him.

 _Thank you for helping us have a New Year._

 _We wouldn't have this New Year without you!_

 _Thank God you are here for a New Year._

 ** _YOU ARE FUCKING PERFECTION, SASUKE-KUN!_**

 _I wish you and Hinata-sama a wonderful New Year!_

 _May your year back at home be fruitful!_

 _Visit my stall sometime tonight, I'll give you both a free treat!_

 _I didn't think very fondly of you…but you changed that. Happy New Year, Uchiha-san. Welcome home. Thank you for saving my home._

Sasuke was at a loss when these people would come to him and say these things. Somewhere between the barrage of thank-you's, he had already sat down to help his love in cutting up the vegetables for the soup. He'd copied her flawless technique with hissharingan and was steady tossing perfect veggies into thebroiling broth. People stared at their proximity. Some tilting their heads in confusion, and some shaking their head in disbelief. Some seemed to smile and laugh to themselves. Unexpected and unlikely, but hell, they look good together.

* * *

"Well, I have a confession to make…" Hinata said with comical tears in her eyes.

"Huh?!" Sasuke jumped back quickly. He hated tears.

"I'm really bad at pounding _or_ flipping mochi!" Hinata held huge drops of tears in her eyes and gripped the firm, wooden mallet to her chest. The heavy mallet seemed as if it weighed nothing to her.

"Well…" Sasuke poured some of the cooked rice in the mortar and gently motioned for her to hand the mallet over. "I'll take it from here then, Hina...Stop crying!"

Hinata's tears instantly vanished. "Okay!"

"What is that extra one over there for?" Sasuke motioned over to a second mortar a couple of feet away from them.

"Ah, I forgot about that one. That one is so we can make more mochi for bigger crowds."

Sasuke could feel his eyes trying to recede into the back of his head. "That'll be handy if the whole fucking village is going to come."

"Sorry, sorry…" Hinata bit her lip and fidgeted in place. "I'll help you! I'll be back!"

The slightly curly-haired Uchiha leaned on the long wooden mallet and fished a cigarette from his joggers. Lighting it with the tip of his fingers, he inhaled deeply. So far so good. No one was getting in their face about their relationship status.

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba all came strolling over in some sort of odd triad formation. Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned for them to hurry up. Immediately their cool act melted away and they ran over laughing.

"Wassup man, Happy New Years eve," Kiba and Sasuke gave each other the typical side-five that ended in them bumping shoulders.

Sasuke repeated this motion with Shikamaru and poked Naruto in the forehead.

"Well hurry up, Hinata and I are in charge of the mochi, and we have all those baskets of cooked mochi rice to press and shape before the crowds come," Sasuke motioned over to the many baskets of cooked mochi laid out.

"Damn there's like 20 baskets," Naruto yelled, raising the red scarf that Hinata had knit him above his nose. "Good thing Hinata-chan sent us over while she did."

"We can finish this in 2 hours if we hurry…" Shikamaru guessed with an annoyed twitch to his eyebrows.

Immediately, Sasuke and Shikamaru teamed up at the mortar that the onyx-eyed man was stationed at. Naruto and Kiba excitedly filled up their own mortar with the special mochi rice and waited for Sasuke to light the logs beneath.

In a rush of excitement and determination, Shikamaru and Kiba pulled up seats to their respective mortar, a bucket of purified water by their feet. Naruto shot Sasuke a challenging look which the Uchiha leader returned with gusto. The New Years holiday spirit was filling him. He swung the heavy mallet around as easily as his sword, and Naruto growled and also swung his mallet in a more baton like fashion. Now that their muscles were warmed up and their intensity bridling, the two brothers nodded at their mochi flipping/massaging partners. Kiba and Shikamaru grunted in unison. The match was started.

* * *

When Hinata had returned from helping Ino and Sakura with the bell ringing preparations, there was a massive crowd of merchants surrounding her mochi station. At first, a wave of anxiety filled her at the idea that she had made all these people wait for a traditional meal, yet a second more of observation gave her the conclusion that something was happening _at_ her station. The crowd was cheering in waves of _Oooo_ and _YAH!_

She came closer and weaved gently through the crowd. Everyone nodded to her respectfully as she passed and then resumed their cheers.

Everyone was screaming for either Sasuke or Naruto.

When she neared the front, she saw exactly what all the hype was about. Sasuke and Naruto had rolled up the sleeves of their jackets and were flexing their raw strength in a competition of control. Sweat rolled down their faces, and a particular bead of sweat that rolled down one long lock of Sasuke's hair and down the bridge of his slender nose caught her attention. His fierce eyes and clenched jaw struck Hinata like a brick. She knew exactly why every girl went crazy for him in their youth. His eyes quickly flickered over and caught her without searching. He could sense her exact location. Hinata felt her heart seize a bit at his intimate gaze, and brought her praying hands to her lips.

Shikamaru and Kiba shouted in unison just as they finished wetting their hands and flipping over the mochi. The four of them were in sync and if one person came off just a bit, someone was going to have several bones in their hand broken very quickly.

Sasuke met her gaze several times, and yet it was just a quick flutter.

A flash of red darts met her simple lilac ones, and she smiled this time. She cupped her hand around her plump lips and cheered. She fell in love. "Go Sasuke-kun!"

As Hinata could tell the match was about to end sometime soon, she ran off toward a sake stall. She bought a large cup of amazake and carried it carefully in her small hands. By the time she had neared the finished competition, the crowd was dispersing quickly. There was excited chatter about how good the mochi would taste when the young men making it were filled with so much determination.

Sweat streamed down the ninja's faces, and they were laughing in between their pants. Steady steams of heat rose from their mouths like that of an ambitious steam engine.

Kiba and Naruto bid their farewells and sprinted off to aid in some other part of the festival that required an extra hand.

Shikamaru was leaned back in his seat, steadily drinking in a cigarette. Sasuke spoke to him inaudibly from Hinata's distance. The last Uchiha was slouched over and had flipped up the hood of his jacket, which only pushed his wild hair down, causing it to frame his face in a more clustered, mysterious way. His chin was in the palm of his hand and his reddened nose and cheeks betrayed the look of boredom that he wore.

Hinata chose this moment to approach and Sasuke's eyes roamed over to her lazily.

"Happy New Years eve, Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata cheered as she walked toward Sasuke.

"Happy New Years eve," Shikamaru nodded with a tired smile.

"I brought you some amazake, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata sat onto her folded knees before the Uchiha and handed him the hot drink. Sasuke sat up a bit more and thanked her for the drink. Taking it from her small grip, Sasuke placed the cup to his lips. Hinata watched him with interest, her eyes held an inquisitive glare. After a large gulp, Sasuke winced and wrinkled his nose.

"It's sweet."

"I know you don't like sweet things; I thought you might like this drink though because it's not incredibly sweet."

"Thank you anyway," he tilted the cup toward her and she shook her head in refusal. He then more assertively placed the cup lightly against her lower lip. Hinata got red in the face at this yet maintained steady eye contact with him. Sasuke watched her hungrily. She parted her lips and he tilted the cup slightly.

Hinata pulled away from the cup after a bit and held a hand to her mouth. "I don't really like sake."

Sasuke kissed her forehead and then pulled her onto his lap. Hinata was immediately pulled into a romantic daze. She stroked Sasuke's stubble affectionately. "Thank you for your hard work today."

"No problem."

"Well, wow, I see you guys are public now!" Shikamaru blew out a couple of o's and scratched his nose with the back of his hand. "Banzai!"

Then much to Hinata's surprise, she heard Sasuke seemingly cheer under his breath. _Banzai…_

* * *

"Ne…Sasuke-kun…Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's heart dropped when she heard the observant voice call out to her. Sasuke's head immediately snapped in the direction he heard the voice come from and he looped a lock of Hinata's ponytail around his forefinger.

Ino screeched and ran ahead. Her arms were raised far above her head and she was screaming a barrage of complimentary words. _CONGRATS! BUT OH MY GOSH HINATA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? YOU GUYS ARE HOT TOGETHER! ABSOLUTE FIRE!_

Sakura came up a bit more hesitantly. Her emerald eyes switched focus quickly between the two causing Hinata to stare up at Sakura with bated breath. Sasuke could care less about what Sakura had to say and instead accepted Ino's compliments with an at ease smirk.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke was actually letting a girl sit on his lap. Hinata Hyuuga of all people. A pit grew in her stomach. She had had a feeling all along, and now as it was coming into fruition she felt betrayed. Immediately she scolded herself for her selfish mentality, yet her jealous feelings were unavoidable. She always thought that she would be the one to break through the Uchiha's shell of coldness. Everyone in the village thought that. They told her that.

She thought time was all he needed to give her a chance.

"You guys are together?"

Before the petite byakugan wielder could say anything, Sasuke answered for her. "Yes, we are."

"Ah, well," Sakura tried to put on her best smile. The strained muscle above her eyebrow betrayed her true thoughts. Her voice shook in an attempt to sound normal. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Hinata and Sasuke said in unison.

"Let's go, Ino," Sakura commanded after an awkward moment of silence. Ino shook her head patronizingly at Sakura and mouthed a _sorry_ to the silent couple.

"I think you guys are cute together," Ino directed this toward Sakura, yet faced Sasuke and Hinata. "I'll see you guys for the bell ringing."

The two girls walked off quickly after saying their goodbye's to Shikamaru as well. Ino elbowed Sakura roughly and the pinkette barked something back her, her eyes glimmering with tears.

Sasuke fished for another cigarette in his joggers and placed it between his lips. Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head to himself. Hinata feeling slightly disturbed laid her head against Sasuke's chest and shivered. The brooding avenger unraveled Hinata's ponytail so that her hair could cover her neck; the hair band was then slid over his wrist.

"Sakura looked mad, eh Sasuke?"

"I guess," Sasuke smirked back at Shikamaru and lit the cigarette. "That's her problem."

"So why are you guys just now coming out about this?"

"Sasuke-kun wanted to wait until the time was right," Hinata openly stated, her eyes flickering to Sasuke's face, even though all she could see from her angle was his sharp jaw line and prominent Adam's apple.

"New Year new you," Shikamaru directed toward Sasuke with nonchalant interest.

"Something like that," Sasuke agreed, not quite catching on that New Year new you tease. "I had to build up some minor reputation before I started publically dating the village sweetheart."

Hinata colored at this yet couldn't hold her smile at his compliment.

"Well say goodbye to that reputation," Shikamaru added crossly. "Once Shokubai wakes up from that coma you put him in, the Hyuga clan will hate your ass. Just let his testimony get to them."

A sadistic chuckle left Sasuke's mouth and caused goosebumps to rise on Hinata's arms. This wasn't his real laugh, it was a lot more pleasant. "I almost forgot about that fucker."

"They say he might wake up sometime next week."

Hinata worriedly took in what Shikamaru said and sat up a bit more on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke rubbed small circles into Hinata's back to calm her down.

"I'll talk to Hiashi before Shokubai wakes up then."

"I don't know," Shikamaru said with an uncertain tilt of his head. A stream of smoke left through his barely parted lips. "Why'd you have to go apeshit on him?"

"I didn't."

"That's right," Shikamaru snapped his fingers and sarcastically rolled his eyes. "You're just freakishly strong. No self-restraint."

"You got it."

Shikamaru bid them a good night and left to go find Temari.

* * *

The festival was roaring.

Kids and teenagers ran among the entire expanse of the shrine. Elderly couples strolled hand in hand from stall to stall, while the young couples skipped around in the excitement of a new year of love. Young teenagers stalked their crushes from behind Takoyaki stands before running up and handing them a letter that declared their love.

The mochi stand that Sasuke and Hinata were stationed at was completely busy. Sasuke quickly took the money while Hinata dished and served the Zōni and rice cakes. From here she would then cut a lump of mochi and pair the sticky sort of rice dumpling with some red bean sauce or soy sauce. The crowds loved it and constantly came up for seconds or thirds.

The bell ringing had begun and when the crowd had had their fill of mochi and Zōni, they would walk off further to enjoy the gallery walk of food and entertainment.

For a moment, their stall was completely empty and Hinata was excited for Sasuke to try the food. She poured Sasuke a bowl and placed a round little lump of mochi in the center. Sasuke ate quickly and as a couple drops of the broth slipped from the corner of his mouth to his chin, he gave his compliments.

"It's good."

"Thank goodness," Hinata sighed and clasped her hands together in happiness.

After a moment of silence, Hinata told Sasuke that she would be right back, and as soon as she jogged off a smooth sprinkle of snow began to fall. The Uchiha readjusted his hoodie and spooned some soup into his mouth. An unfamiliar chakra neared him and Sasuke looked up quickly. He was met with misty jade eyes. Her pink hair was tied back in a bun and a neon pink headband covered her ears. Her lower lip was held firm and she held a concerned press to her eyebrows.

"Sakura—"

"Here!" Sakura shoved a letter folded in three parts to him. Sasuke took the letter hesitantly. His unsure gaze caused a couple of tears to quickly leave Sakura's eyes. "I'm happy that you've found someone, but I was going to give you this letter today. I don't expect anything, I don't. But I love you and I wish you and Hinata-chan the best."

"Don't be disingenuous," Sasuke suddenly said.

"I'm not!"

"You're not happy for me or Hinata in this case," Sasuke tsked and fumed. "You can take that bullshit out of here."

"Sasuke—"

"I'll take your letter."

Sakura relaxed her shoulders and strained to keep a normal face on. "I wasn't lying about loving you either."

"Okay," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and bit into the mochi with a bit too much force. "I don't love you."

"Well that's fine," Sakura held a finger to the corner of her eye. "I just—"

"Just leave, Sakura," Sasuke urged tiredly. "I can't be bothered with this."

As Sakura left, Sasuke eyed the letter in his hand and crumpled it up, shoving it deep in his pocket.

* * *

"Have you tried takoyaki?" Hinata asked as she opened the container of piping hot, doughy spheres.

"No, I haven't."

"They're like bread dumplings with an octopus filling."

"Hm," Sasuke pursued his lips in interest and popped one into his mouth. It was burning hot yet Sasuke enjoyed the heat. He sniffed hard and swallowed it down. It was great. "It's good."

He then tilted the box to her. She waved her hands and shook her head.

"Oh yeah, you don't like seafood."

"I got taiyaki for myself," Hinata pulled out a fish-shaped biscuit and bit into its top fin excitedly. "Mmm…"

Sasuke found the food cutely ironic given her tastes.

Sasuke grabbed on to her hands and pulled the taiyaki to his lips. He took a modest bite and then pulled back. "Eungh…"

"It's sweet."

"Really sweet…" He gagged and ruffled his hair.

The chocolate filling of the fish oozed out and Hinata licked the bit that was threatening to fall to the snow-dusted ground.

"Are you actually going to talk to my father?"

Sasuke popped another takoyaki in his mouth and hummed his confirmation.

Tears grew in her eyes.

The dark night sky and the warm yellow glow from the festival contrasted so greatly that Sasuke's beauty was amplified.

She thought of Neji and how it was usually the two of them in this position. How could his death really have been so long ago? She bit her lip and stared off toward the festival center. Sasuke watched the tears fill her waterline and threaten to spill. Yet he didn't say anything. The look in her eyes was of raw strength, and there was no need for him to tell her to stop crying.

"Let's go ring the bell," Sasuke rose up and held out a hand for her to take. He had already finished the rest of the takoyaki. "Hina."

The bell by their mochi station was not appropriate for the sort of prayer Hinata had in mind.

Hinata blinked slowly and nodded absently. Her throat was thick and she couldn't speak. She laced her fingers in his. He clenched his hand down to comfort her and he placed both of their hands in his joggers pocket for warmth. The tears spilled freely from Hinata's eyes and Sasuke decided to choose a quiet route that was more dimly lit. When they had neared the bell of mourning, Sasuke stood back as Hinata rang the small bell and commenced her prayer.

Her small silhouette trembled and Sasuke knew that she was fresh in grieving. He glanced toward a small koi pond and thought of how his family would take him and Itachi to also mourn those that have died in the police force. It was so foreign to him. The Uchiha Police. If life had been decent to him, he probably would have been a police officer by now. A lot weaker than he currently was, but also a lot happier. A small jingling noise broke his thoughts and he noticed Hinata ringing the bell. Would he have met her sooner? Would they catch eyes during a get-together and get to talking. He would break her thoughts of Naruto and instead, support her and have her support him. Maybe they'd be married by now. That'd be nice.

Sasuke winced at his sudden train of thought and swore off amazake for the rest of his life.

Not that he wouldn't mind marrying her.

He wouldn't be dating her if he did.

Suddenly he grew more fatigued than he was already. The thought of his family also enjoying the New Years festival. Selling whatever goods his mother liked to make. She was so talented. His parents would like Hinata, but probably not approve of their sleepovers. He smirked at this and shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt the crumpled letter and massaged it with his thumb and forefinger.

Hinata came over wiping at her eyes. Various wavy wisps of hair stuck to her damp cheeks and she laughed apologetically when she came near. Sasuke remained silent and handed her the letter.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter from Sakura."

"For you?"

"Mm."

"It's crumpled," Hinata noted blankly before a cheesy smile filled her face. Her swollen eyes locked on to his. "Did she throw it at you?"

"No," Sasuke kicked at the hardening snow. He didn't know why he felt sudden constricting coils in his stomach. Maybe he should swear off the takoyaki too.

Hinata flattened out the paper on her thigh and readjusted Sasuke's beanie on her head. She held the paper in two hands just below her chin. She read the paper quickly once. Then twice.

"Oh."

Sasuke watched her intensely, deciding to not comment.

"She loves you."

"I know," Adorably, Sasuke's voice broke. Yet in this moment Hinata was serious.

The heiress knew she had to be mature about this. She knew Sasuke didn't like Sakura in any way romantic.

"Didn't you kiss her?"

"Once," Sasuke nodded, seeing no point in lying.

"Why?"

"I don't really have a reason for it."

This honestly didn't bother Hinata at all. She valued his honesty, and the raw look of love in his eyes filled her with confidence in exactly who she was in his life.

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke blinked at this question and then an amused smirk filled his face. "I adore you."

Rapid tears fell down Hinata's cheeks and her mouth parted in a happy sob. The reality of how much he meant to her hit her. Without him here to listen to her, she would be worse off. He was her best friend. He was her lover. Sasuke stepped forward and incinerated the letter. He smoothed his thumbs over her flowing tears. With murky eyes, he spoke just above her plump, soft lips. "Stop crying dammit…"

Hinata pressed her lips to his and her mouth was open to his intimate caresses. When they parted, Hinata pecked at his lips many times over and nuzzled her wet face into his.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" She whispered desperately in between kisses.

She couldn't tell if his face was also wet.

* * *

 **Okay so, I'm starting to reach out to you guys when you review. Writing little thank you letters and shit. Because I'm honest to god a nice person lmfao. Hopefully you all have caught on by now that my A/N are me joking.**

 **So if you are fine with me reaching out to you through FF messenger and thanking you put a little :slim thick wichyo cute ass**

 **at the end of your review. If you want me to reach out to you through tumblr and thank you (I'll follow you and all that good jazz) just put :slim thick wichyo cute ass (tumblr name)**

 **I just think this is a great way to let you know that I appreciate you. and maybe become friends along the way idk don't dry text me bihh ;-)**

 **Oh and my question that you'd be so kind to answer for me:**

 **1\. How did you find Lack of Resistance?**

 **2\. What exactly keeps you reading?**

 **Helps me give you better quality material.**


	9. Toddlers

**_We're back! I just want to get back to the basics with this chapter. Give you fluffy love and some romance progression. I'm still working out the central conflict to this story but...Sasuke and Hinata are not a problematic couple in the slightest so...It's okay we'll get there when we get there. Welcome back to the world of Lack of Resistance._**

* * *

Loyalty wasn't something Sasuke ever considered.

It was an unspoken vow in his mind. The whole notion of cheating was lost on him. If he wasn't happy wouldn't he simply end his current relationship and move on? The drama that occurred in such selfish actions as an affair was masochistic in his opinion.

"Can you believe Choji of all people cheated on his girlfriend?"

Slender fingers shook out a cigarette from its cartridge and made an offering motion toward Shikamaru. Of course, he accepted and plucked the box from his fingers.

Hinata leaned into the table and accidentally opened her deck of cards in Sasuke's direction. With a sigh of self-defeat, she eyed Sasuke with squinted eyes. He returned her gaze with a cocked eyebrow and a bemused side smile.

"What are you glaring at me for?"

"Did you see my cards?"

"No," Sasuke drawled coolly, pursing his lips in the other direction before quickly snapping his head away from her searching gaze. "No, no, no, no…"

"Liar."

"No, no, no," The fluffy haired male continued, a lilt to his voice as he flicked the ace in his own deck triumphantly. He placed the card down with a gentle snap and smoothly slid it over toward Shikamaru. "Why would I need to cheat when I've already won?"

Shikamaru and Hinata clapped twice with attitude to celebrate Sasuke's victory. They had both lost a record amount of times to Sasuke's questionable good luck.

Draping a blanket over her shoulders from the couch behind her, Hinata shivered to herself. "What were you saying, Shikamaru-kun, about Choji-san?"

"How nice of you to remind me, Hinata-chan," Shikamaru nodded in appreciation before shaking his head in Sasuke's direction. "Your boyfriend usually won't even bother to ask a polite follow-up question when I give him new gossip."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes with the back of his left hand gently and wiped at the inner corners. "I don't care about gossip. That's why."

Large opal eyes drifted from her lover back to Shikamaru. An unamused twitch to her cheek. "Please continue."

"Well, Choji cheated on his girlfriend with some poor broad he met in Suna."

"That's awful. How is Karui-san?"

"Distraught of course," Shikamaru started, a huge yawn following his words. "He claims it was just a kiss but Karui says she's sure they slept together."

Taking a large sip of his cigarette, Sasuke exhaled a small plume of smoke away from Hinata. He drank in her profile, interested and pert. In all honesty, he never took her as the gossip type, but when relationships were on the edge of being destroyed he supposed it was only natural for most women to be interested.

"Why does she think that?" Hinata rubbed her frigid hands together quickly under the blanket and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Not absolutely positive on anything…she never confirmed anything. I'm sure you could guess why she thinks that though."

After a few more hours of coffee and card games, Shikamaru took his leave of them and padded out carefully from Sasuke's snowy walkway.

* * *

Sasuke had stood in the doorway watching Shikamaru leave with weary eyes. He pushed the door till it closed and turned to faced Hinata. She watched him with a sincere, tired smile that reminded him vaguely of a sweet aunt. Her wavy hair was tussled from the constant rearranging of her blanket.

"It's shocking, isn't it?"

He placed his hand on the top of her head and shook it lightly, playfully. "What is?"

"Choji cheating on Karui-san…"

"Oh," Sasuke sounded absentmindedly, dropping his hand and plopping down on the couch of his living room. "Whatever, I guess."

Hinata followed him with her eyes before deciding to follow suit. She sat beside him and shivered to herself.

"Is it that cold in here?"

"I think I'm catching the flu," Hinata dismissed, her voice now noticeably a bit more congested. "But other than that, I would consider it freezing in here."

Sasuke scooped her into his arms and with a smooth readjustment managed to make them lay down with Hinata on top. She quickly scrambled up and managed to awkwardly straddle his stomach, her hand on his chest for support. Slightly curled hair fell from her shoulder to frame the side of her face as she observed Sasuke's small smile. Leaning forward she pressed her forehead to his and breathed deeply. The smell of his generic shampoo pleasant and subtle.

"Quit breathing on me," Sasuke murmured, running his hands up her sweater and down her quite warm sides. The blanket had managed to cover both in this position somehow. "You're going to get me sick."

Based on the lack of serious facial expression, Hinata concluded that he was simply joking with her. She sat up and began to braid her hair absentmindedly from the side. "I wonder how Karui-san is feeling…"

Sasuke _tsked_ from his lack of patience and folded his arms behind his head. "Why do you care so much?"

"Well," Hinata started before quickly halting. She looked down at him pensively and bit the inside of her cheek. "I guess it's just so awful I can't comprehend it."

"You won't _ever_ be able to comprehend it," Sasuke emphasized, speaking from the corner of his mouth, eyebrows pressed in annoyed thought.

"I hope not…"

"You _won't_ ," he reaffirmed more patiently this time. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Feeling Hinata's weight shift on his stomach a bit caught his attention yet again however.

Her arms were crossed over her body and the blanket had fallen off her shoulders, now resting on Sasuke's crotch. Her entire midriff was exposed from the action. He watched quietly, his face open, no cockiness, no judgement, and no expectation. She undid her bra and slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders and out the sleeves of her sweater. Reaching underneath her sweater once more, she successfully pulled out her bra. Her plump breasts bounced a bit with the motion. Their own weight causing them to depress a bit. From the cold in the room he could faintly see her nipples erecting and Sasuke knew he was sexually done for.

"Sasuke," Hinata started with a giggle before grabbing onto his cheeks and kissing his lips, slightly pulling his head up with the movement.

She stood up beside the couch and quickly shimmied her leggings and thong off. At this, Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Just the act of watching her undress managed to excite him, no matter how frantic and shivery her display was. Hinata whined about the cold and quickly went back to straddling Sasuke's stomach, pulling the blanket over her exposed legs.

With a practiced cool, she brought the hem of her pink knitted sweater to the cup of her breasts, right below the nipple. Sasuke was rubbing the toned face of her thighs, appreciating her bold display with brilliant red eyes. He subconsciously grinded upward as she revealed her breasts completely to him. He grew hard, and his rolling motion caused Hinata to sway in the air lightly. She tossed a hand through her hair, flipping it at an angle over her head.

Sasuke began to sit up and this caused Hinata to slide down his stomach onto his crotch area. She could feel him flexing his cock underneath her in most likely frustration so she sighed so hard she shivered. Something about the cold of the room managed to turn her on even more. Sitting up, Sasuke seemed to tower over her, a good head above her. He leaned down a bit cupping her face and neck, kissing all sides and angles of what he held. He kissed her most ticklish area on her neck near fifty times. Hinata laughed with abandon at this, tossing her head back with the loveliest blush thrown on her cheeks; tears at the corners of her eyes. Sasuke smiled between each kiss, his slightly curled hair tickling her jawline with each teasing kiss he stole from the crook of her neck.

Her laugh was pleasant, and the blush that adorned her cheeks caused an anger in him. How _dare_ she ever think about something like cheating. He wanted to call her dumb in the head in that moment. However, that would probably end up with Sasuke having blue balls for the rest of the night.

"Don't doubt me again," Sasuke mumbled as he rested his forehead on the slope of her shoulders. He moved his hand to her lower warmth and delved in further to touch the outside of her center. She was moist and his fingers were instantly slippery. The handsome male pulled back his hand and removed his shirt quickly.

She placed her hands on his shoulders before gently sliding them down his chest. "I'm sorry."

This was said through half-lidded, heavily lusting eyes. She blinked slowly, flirtatiously, and pressed her breasts into his chest.

"Idiot," he pressed, gazing down his nose at her before kissing her forehead. He leaned back a bit and massaged her breasts in his large hands. Slipping his hands to the nipples, he pinched and twisted them with just the right amount of force. Sasuke could feel her shudder in his grasp and he pressed his forehead to hers.

Placing his hands on her back he leaned her back at an angle. Supporting her easily, he latched on to a nipple and sucked. The smell of her perfume wafted over him and he only wanted to dick her down harder. She wrung her hands through his hair as he tended to her now slippery, rosy nipples.

After a few more moments of foreplay, Sasuke managed to push his pants down and reveal his length. Hinata grinded on this quickly with no hints from Sasuke. She pushed herself up and down his length, her lower lips coating him in juices for their next act. A tight facial expression was present on the Uchiha's face. He had no idea sex could be so wonderful until Hinata and him had started being sexually active. With a low groan of horny anticipation, Sasuke flexed his cock right when she slipped her opening over the head. They both tensed at the near-penetration. She quivered and he raked a hand through his wild locks in sexual frustration.

"Get on top, love," Hinata said more than asked.

At this Sasuke had no objection. When he was on top, he could really make her see stars (and himself too but that wasn't his main goal). He nearly jumped up from his position and threw Hinata onto her back. With tightly shut eyes and a pleased smile, she began to play with her tits. She pushed them up from the sides and fumbled with the nipples between her middle and ring fingers. He ached at this display and tapped his cock roughly several times on her clit. Hinata bucked her wide hips upward at this, thick thighs moving so that her knees were bent and about level with her breasts. This position exposed her pussy more and allowed for maximum penetration. He held her legs down by her chest where they bent.

As usual, entering for this first round was tight. Poor Hinata was so sexually excited she was too tight to allow him in. He spat into his hand and rubbed her opening and clit. Sasuke begged her to relax. With the added spit and effort from Hinata, Sasuke pushed through deep into her inner warmth. Sasuke cursed and Hinata moaned quickly. Giving no warm-up strokes, Sasuke began to pound away. Her wetness quickly crept onto his balls and with each thrust, the slap of his balls on her ass sounded loudly. The sound only worked to emphasize just how hard Sasuke was thrusting.

His eyes were half-lidded and he panted with each thrust. With care, Sasuke made it so that the skin above his cock grinded against her clit at least a little bit with each thrust.

"Harder, harder, harder," Hinata pleaded in her horny haste. She tried to spread her legs apart farther, essentially achieving a full middle split.

Sasuke complied, feeling as if his head was going to explode. He came in her and yet continued to thrust fervently, placing his hands on the shoulder rest of the couch. She wrapped her arms around his torso and shivered in unadulterated pleasure.

"God," long raven bangs tickled Hinata's forehead. Sasuke growled/groaned from deep within his throat as he could feel her squeeze on his length. Looking down, her loving eyes froze him. He slowed his strokes just as he became fully erect once more. After a few pecks from Hinata on his nose and lips, he resumed. Never once did his eyes revert to black during this interaction.

He flipped her over onto her stomach, the angle making her so much more vulnerable. The penetration was also a lot tighter from here. He slammed into her fluidly, silently marveling at just how wet she could be. Milky white juices from Hinata mixed with his own previous orgasm and allowed for a slippery speed that numbed their senses. Hinata buried her face in her hands as her legs quaked. Sasuke came violently, overcome by territorial instinct, he picked Hinata up from behind, supporting her from underneath her bent legs. Her tits bounced with the movement and she was so overwhelmed by the joint orgasm that the petite princess could've been proclaimed dick drunk.

His thick cock throbbed in her as he shot his spunk. Kissing Hinata on her neck, he roughly slid her up and down his cock easily. She began to scream from the powerful sensation, her pussy nearly beaten raw. In malicious delight, Sasuke began to rub at her clit furiously, nesting his face in her hair all the while.

* * *

Rolling over onto her side, Hinata pulled the sheets of his bed up to her chin. Sasuke's arms were folded behind his head and he eyed the ceiling with an inquisitive expression. His jaw clenched and released several times before he caught Hinata staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"What's up?"

Hinata propped herself up by her elbows and placed a warm hand on his sternum. She blinked at him inoffensively and moved one of his long bangs away from his face. Their bare bodies shared a heat on that chilly day in January.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke managed to avoid the question and flicked Hinata on the nose. "Are you hungry?"

"It's three in the morning," she responded, placing her chin on his muscled chest.

"And?"

Casually rolling her eyes, Hinata sat up and leaned her back against the headboard. Sasuke watched her facial expression carefully, taking in her long eye lashes and pouted rosy lips.

"I'm not really hungry right now."

After an hour of absolute silence, Hinata knitting a new scarf for Sasuke and the rugged man reading a bland fantasy novel, the Uchiha rose from the bed. Placing a firm hold on Hinata's wrist he pulled her up with him. She followed after a few patronizing words; an understanding smile signaling her true emotions.

They showered quickly, taking no time to linger in the shower when the rest of his house was freezing. Rummaging through his dresser he threw her some thermal pajamas and a pair of extra underwear she'd stored in his designated drawer. Once they were bundled up once more, they returned to the bed and Hinata threw her hair on top of her head in a messy half-bun.

More silence followed as they resumed their previous activities. Sasuke reached a dull part in the novel and he folded the ear of the page and set the book down on his night table. His love glanced over toward him for a brief second, his sudden movement grabbing her attention.

"I love you," Hinata said, her eyes steadfast on her knitting.

Sasuke moved quietly to cook them breakfast.

* * *

Once more, Sasuke was stuck participating in an activity he had no desire to be involved with.

Shikamaru nudged Sasuke in the side and motioned for Naruto to push Sasuke along. The blond cursed Sasuke a good few times and managed to repeatedly kick Sasuke in the butt, shoving him in the direction of the noisy door. The sounds of children hollering and crying bloody murder was audible even from outside the thick, supposedly "sound-proof" door.

The ponytailed male opened the door and shuffled in, Sasuke and Naruto filing in behind him. "Listen up kids!"

The toddlers snapped their heads in their teacher's direction. Some of the kids were stuffing their faces with snacks, crumbs evident over their chubby cheeks. Others had played roughly with each other. Pulled t-shirts with fresh wrinkles and reddened noses signaled the roughhousing. Naruto began to cheese at the kids, hands on his hips as if he were some sort of superhero. The cerulean eyed male nudged Sasuke with his shoulder, a motion meant to prod his best friend to act out. Instead, the bored Uchiha coughed into the neck of his turtleneck sweater and crossed his arms, throwing a courtesy nod to all the drooling babies.

"I brought two very special guests today. You all've probably heard about them from your parents. Can anyone tell me their names?"

One adorable brunette with a runny nose raised her chubby arm excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yes, Fuuka-chan?" Shikamaru pointed at her, a patient smile on his face that didn't match his permanently sarcastic eyes.

"Uch-chi-ha-sama, and— "

Another ginger boy cut her off and pushed his hand into the side of her chubby face. "UZUMAKI-SAMA!"

"Behave yourself, Ryuji-kun!"

"Sorry, Nara-sensei!"

The brunette girl smacked the ginger boy in the square of his back before sitting back down. Ryuji howled silently and grumbled as he returned to his seat. Naruto turned around to snicker and Sasuke hid his smirk by pulling up his turtleneck.

After all the introductions were through, the tots were meant to work on a coloring sheet for chakra points. Naruto moved about the room, chatting up the toddlers and spreading smiles. Sasuke's head pounded from the noise level and he remained seated by Shikamaru's desk, drumming his fingers at an awkward level from his place in a toddler chair. Even though he refused to stand up and mingle, the kids fearlessly approached him, waving their colorings wildly in his face in their excitement. Their wide eyes sparkling with the desire for praise.

One coloring was sloppy, but when Sasuke snatched it from the jumping child, he offered praise. "Good job…" He squinted to read the name. "Joji-kun."

"Thank you!" the toddler squealed, nuzzling Sasuke's knee. The slight lisp in the baby's voice almost warmed Sasuke's heart. He awkwardly patted the child on the head and passed back the paper.

After all the children had been settled for naptime on various mats thrown about the room, the three men sat in the corner whispering amongst themselves.

"So, this is what you get to do all day," Naruto whispered in a raspy way, forearms resting on his knees. He scanned the softly snoring room before turning back to Shikamaru for a response. "This is nice."

"It pays the bills," Shikamaru offered, scratching the back of his neck. With a casual motion, Shikamaru signaled that he needed a smoke so he left to take his break.

Sasuke leaned back against the wide paneled window, allowing the back of his head to bump against the glass lightly. The sun seemed to be wasting its efforts, as the rays did no good in warming up the avenger's back. In fact, the window pane was cold, so Sasuke readjusted himself after a few moments.

"Kind of crazy…people are having kids…" Naruto mumbled, watching a snot bubble form from a kid's nose in the corner. The greenish tinge to it caused the pair of friends to cringe and shift their gaze elsewhere. "Are you planning on having kids one day?"

"Psh," Sasuke breathed deeply and tensed one side of his mouth in thought.

"I'd like to have kids," Naruto filled in the quiet space. "A family of my own."

"After everything we've been through?" Sasuke spoke carefully, eyes stained with pure confusion.

"Well yeah…" Blond locks were smoothed backward by his tanned hand. Naruto leaned forward once more and pouted in his equally as confused manner. "Don't you think we deserve it? _Especially_ after everything we've been through?"

Brushing his nose with the side of his hand, Sasuke promptly rubbed his temples before humming in response. Simply to make sure Naruto knew that he was listening, as his eyes were closed.

Suddenly, the image of a dark haired baby running up to him with black or light purple eyes was dropped in his mind. Chubby fingers reached out for him to pick them up, and all he could hear was squealing laughter. There was a happiness Sasuke was certain he would never be able to fully understand through his imagination alone.

"I suppose you're right, Naruto."

"I know I'm right, you dick."

"There are kids around you fool."

"They're asleep—" Naruto sweat dropped and tapped his foot nervously. "I'm sure they hear worse things at home."

* * *

"Oh s _th_ o that's where you went this morning _th_ ," Hinata chirped with her mouth full of lollipop. "I be _th_ the kid _ths_ were s _tho_ cut _h_ e."

Sasuke shrugged at this and picked at the leftovers Hinata had made him. They sat at his dining table, Hinata resting her head on her folded arms, watching him from behind her fluffy bangs. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a few bobby pins holding back her longer side bangs. The only sound for a few beats was the lollipop clacking around in Hinata's mouth as she moved it around with her tongue.

Her boyfriend gave a half-hearted chuckle after a beat and laid his chopsticks on top of his bowl of udon. He rested his chin on his hand, a contorted expression on his face. "Do you want kids?"

Hinata quickly shook her head in disbelief. She popped the lollipop out of her mouth and huffed in incredulous fashion. "Kids?"

"Hn."

"Why?"

"Do you or do you not?"

"Well," Hinata placed the blue sucker back on her tongue. "I gue _th_."

The Uchiha snorted at her nervous demeanor and the anxious blush gathering on her cheeks. "You guess…"

A pointed gaze from his love dug for an explanation.

"I'm just asking," Sasuke resigned, blinking slowly. He picked up his chopsticks and swirled the soup around a bit.

Hinata laid her head back down on her outstretched arm. A humbled blush lingered on her cheeks and she was mesmerized by the long curve of his nose. The cute, rounded tip of it. He caught her eyes briefly before resuming his thoughts in the swirling broth.

"Are you asking for future reference?"

Sasuke merely looked at her, an exhausted expression in his eyes. The knowing smile that jerked at his lips however betrayed his intended expression.

* * *

Sasuke was of the sort to rarely tell Hinata he loved her.

He simply didn't find it necessary. He felt the same as he felt yesterday. As any other day. Therefore, he found no fruit to repeatedly declaring his love for her. Sure, when Hinata surprised him some days with a confession of love he felt a little something in his stomach. A toss or two that seemed to light a small fire under his frostbitten heart. But nevertheless, Hinata never asked for reaffirmation. She'd asked him once on New Years and was reasonable, in Sasuke's opinion, to not request again and again of his affections.

So, when Sakura approached Sasuke on a night that he was home alone, Hinata being gone on a retreat with her father, Sasuke was hesitant to allow Sakura past the front door.

A small cake in a folded white box was gripped tightly by its handle, mostly resting against Sakura's lower thigh.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun! Is Hinata-chan here?"

"No," Sasuke responded, flexing the door knob in his hand.

"That's a shame, I brought this cake for her and me to share, since I know you don't like sweets," Sakura laughed into her hand good naturedly and played with the hem of her gray sweater. After an awkward pause of Sasuke's eyebrow twitching and Sakura shifting her weight from leg to leg, she glanced back up at him. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"Sakura— "

Sakura raised a hand in her defense and she shook her head violently, a mortified blush suddenly flooded her face. "I'm not trying to make a move I just want to talk! I haven't spoken to you in a while!"

Sasuke snapped his tongue against the side of his mouth and took a long silent breath. The cold rushed into his home, taking advantage of the gaping doorway. He made a motion for the cotton-candy head to hurry on in. She quickly walked over to his dining room table and shuddered from the transition of cold to slightly less cold. Sasuke paced over to the kitchen and asked if she would care for some coffee, of which she gladly accepted. His signature inky turtleneck sweater and coal-black jeans were all he needed to stay warm.

"You've been growing your hair out!" Sakura pointed to the back of her head for extra emphasis. "It looks good."

Indeed, Sasuke had grown his hair out a bit. It sill spiked and curled wildly, framing his face in an impossibly handsome way, but now there was a small ponytail held back by one of Hinata's spare hairbands. He hummed in thanks.

"So where is Hinata-chan?"

"Hyuuga retreat."

"Ne, busy girl, huh?"

"Hm," Sasuke set down her cup of coffee and pulled out his own chair. The smell of the drink calmed Sasuke's agitated nerves a bit and he made up his mind to be a bit more cordial. This girl did try to save him when he had departed from the village. "What's new?"

She smiled at him sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. "Oh, you know, same old story different day. Running a hospital is tough…but if I don't do it who will? Tsunade-sensei being on vacation and all."

Sasuke took a sip of coffee to clear his throat. He had pushed into the recesses of his mind just how hectic the ninja world could truly be. Even after his and Naruto's epic finish, evil stuff still happened every day. Babies were being murdered, entire clans wiped out, and yet in Konoha the baddest, toughest villain of them all drank coffee and played card games with friends. Joking and talking for long periods of time with his girlfriend before eventually getting laid or piping down his lady. This was a continuous cycle as well. A cycle Sasuke had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

"How is the hospital doing?"

"Still super busy. More so with baby deliveries however. We're experiencing a baby boom, I swear…"

"People are procreating more often than ever I suppose," Sasuke shook his head patronizingly. All this reoccurring baby talk made him sick. "A fake moment of peace and people take advantage of it."

Sakura hummed in agreement and began to serve herself a slice of the milky cake she brought.

"I know my coming here is a bit awkward, but I don't want it to be that way," Sakura started, shining emerald eyes revealing no mal-intentions. "New Years was awkward. I was way too emotional."

Sasuke cocked his head, promptly resting it on his palm.

"I'm happy you and Hina-chan make each other so happy," She rationalized. Her light hair grew a bit past her shoulders and was maintained on top by a simple beret. "I've had some time to reflect on my actions that night…and I just want to apologize."

He nodded languidly.

For the first time in a while, conversation with his estranged female friend was no longer awkward. Her motions spelled platonic motivations and Sasuke was satisfied with that. When every topic in Sakura's head was run dry and she rose to take her leave, she inquired on something that had preoccupied Sasuke's thoughts as of late. "Do you think you'll marry Hina-chan?"

He rolled his shoulders at the thought, balancing his cigarette between his lips. "As of right now, no."

"Why is that?"

"There's some stuff I have to worry about first."

"Sure," Sakura said, a look of distaste spreading over her. "Maybe not marry her right now, but, later right?"

"I don't know about that," Sasuke murmured twisting the cigarette and tapping its ashes into his auburn ashtray. "We might have completely different realities by then."

"Don't waste her time if that's your mentality, Sasuke-kun."

"Waste her time?" He groaned, patience whittling down. "I'm not forcing her to be with me."

"That's a gross mentality to have."

"What are you on about?"

The sweater shifted over her shoulders as she threw her arms down in irritation. "Look, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan dates for the long haul. She's a bit traditional like that. I _know_ she wouldn't be with you if you didn't consider marrying you one day.

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, stretching out his long legs. "You shouldn't talk for people like that."

"Don't be hard-headed," Sakura gripped onto the back of the wooden dining chair where she once sat. "If she makes you happy why wouldn't you consider marrying her."

He remained silent. A glare pressed his slender eyebrows toward the center of his face, and his almond shaped eyes seemed to poison her confidence. However, Sakura wasn't one to back down either.

"I'm just saying, if you can't see this going past the boyfriend-girlfriend stage, why waste her or your time?"

A tense goodbye sent Sakura on her way, her own scowl etched onto her face. She cared for Hinata deeply, and Sasuke's response to her questions worried her.

Sasuke lounged on the couch, gulping heavily, body slightly overheating. In his opinion, he didn't owe anyone an explanation. Not even Hinata. He loved her and that was that.

* * *

The feeling of soft, plump lips on his forehead woke him gently. He had fallen asleep on the couch after Sakura left.

Fond eyes stared down into his inquisitively. "I'm home."

"Welcome back," Sasuke responded, his voice gravely from his previous state.

She sat down gently on the armchair across from his couch, draping a blanket over her lap. Loose curls from her curling wand still resided in her hair, framing her face in a sweetheart fashion. She held many thin pieces of colorful paper. Dropping them in her lap she reached for a cream-colored square and began folding it with focused intent in her brows. He queried if she were thirsty and she thanked him when he set down a black tea with the leftover cake from Sakura's visit.

"How is Sakura-chan?"

"Fine," Sasuke scratched into his journal, testing the ink. "How was the retreat?"

"Ah," Hinata bit into the cake and hummed a song in delight at the taste. "It was boring…but this cake is amazing! Sakura-chan knows this is my favorite."

"Your favorite?"

"Mm," she swallowed and took a small sip of the bitter tea. "Sweet rice milk cake. I tried it out a couple years ago for the first time."

For some reason, Sasuke's stomach dropped at seeing this unadulterated happiness. He didn't even know what kind of cake was her favorite until now. It was lost on him as to why he would care about something so insignificant, but _not_ knowing served to distress him. What if someone had asked him? He wouldn't have an answer.

In that mundane, irrelevant moment, Sasuke knew what was up. He _couldn't_ marry her. At least not yet. Her rosy cheeks and nose. The way she could make him speak for what seemed like monologues. That miraculous ability to make him laugh.

He felt that he did nothing for her.

Hinata was retelling a story about Hanabi's prank on their father at the retreat. Sasuke, however, was too busy admiring her image to notice she was talking.

"Hinata," He started, his voice catching in his throat. He leaned forward a bit, his hair tickling the sides of his face.

She stopped her folding in surprise and glanced up, leaving her origami bear unfinished.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes?"

"With me?"

"Mm," Hinata nodded happily, a lick of worry painted in her eyes. "Why?"

"Where do you see us going?"

"In our relationship?"

Sasuke nodded, his stomach rolling more so than usual.

Call it woman's intuition, but Hinata knew exactly why he was asking and how he felt asking this. She stood up and sat close beside him. Grabbing on to his hand, she squeezed and rubbed the back of his hand with her free one. Kissing the space besides his ear she noted the peculiar look of pain in his murky depths.

"I'm going to give you a lot of cute babies," Her laugh rang out, and she buried her head into the side of his bicep. "That's where I see us going."

Now that his lady had said her final piece on the issue, Sasuke knew where he stood. He'd marry her. He'd marry her and give her the best he could offer.

"What else do you like?"

"Besides cake?"

"Besides cake."

Right as Hinata opened her mouth to list off her favorite things, Sasuke kissed the apple of her cheek gently. "I love you, Hinata."

Hinata tapped the side of his stubbly face. "I know, I know."

* * *

 _ **I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Dis story not over lmao! Relationships can just be really happy at times! Enjoy this wading chapter as we get back into a much less bleak world than where we were going previously**_

 _ **Please review man, I just came back from a year long hiatus, show me some love man! Oh and to whoever asked, yes my new username is inspired by A Tribe Called Quest :) U a kool kat for katchin that!**_


End file.
